Casamentos arranjados
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Casamento arranjado era o que não faltava na época medieval e para Uchiha Sasuke isso era a maior dor de cabeça que lhe existia. Seria por que um desses casamentos iria mudar sua vida...? [SasuSaku]
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**N/A: Divirtam-se com o primeiro capítulo n.n'**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Há muito tempo atrás existiam muitas famílias poderosas, as quais possuíam ótimas condições de vida, e moravam em castelos enormes, cheios de criados e mordomia. Numa pequena região, quatro famílias predominavam: Uchiha, Hyuuga, Haruno e Uzumaki. Estas viviam fazendo acordos entre si, negócios relacionados à terra, governo, guerra e também se reuniam ás vezes para fortalecer os laços de amizade.

Para os integrantes dessas famílias, tudo era como se fosse um conto de fadas. E Uchiha Sasuke estava começando a desconfiar da existência disso assim que se deu conta do ar pesado rodopiando a sala em que se encontrava, no castelo Uchiha, junto com seus pais.

Detestava esse silêncio, e temia falar qualquer coisa que lhe rendesse o resto do dia escutando lições de boas maneiras de seu pai. Droga. Odiava aquela época em que vivia, mas ignorou completamente aquele ar pesado e resolveu falar.

"Então? O que aconteceu?" – Mikoto, a Sra. Uchiha, suspirou e ouviu seu marido, Fugaku, falar, numa voz séria.

"Sasuke, nós já lhe falamos que para ser rei, você vai precisar se casar, lembra?"

Sasuke apenas meneou com a cabeça, já prevendo o que viria a seguir. Não suportava esse assunto, ainda mais quando ouvia isso desde pequeno.

"E nós fizemos um acordo com a família Yamanaka, ainda quando você era criança, no qual o documento diz que a filha deles já estava prometida a você e logo vocês dois iriam se casar quando você fizesse 19 anos."

O jovem ficou apreensivo. Lembrava muito bem desse acordo, mas não gostava nada dele. Sua voz ecoou pelo ambiente, receosa.

"Onde vocês querem chegar?" – Mikoto o encarou fixamente e respondeu.

"No fato de que você precisa viver um curto período com a sua noiva, visto que faltam alguns meses para o seu aniversário de 19 anos."

"Vocês estão querendo dizer que eu vou ter que morar com ela daqui em diante até o meu aniversário?" – Sasuke indagou, olhando seus pais, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eles tinham que estar brincando. Quer dizer, ele e a garota Yamanaka nem ao menos se conheciam...! Maldição... Não conseguia entender por que existiam aqueles casamentos arranjados.

"Ela vai vir morar no nosso castelo e amanhã mesmo vocês vão se conhecer."

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, nos quais Sasuke continuava encarando seus pais, com uma expressão descrente na face bonita. Notou que eles continuavam impassíveis. Droga... Não adiantaria argumentar nada.

Dando-se por vencido, suspirou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo e conseqüentemente, arrepiando um pouco sua franja. Fugaku fechou os olhos e sua mulher apenas encarou o jovem, falando com mais suavidade na voz.

"Filho, eu sei que você não gosta dessa idéia, mas... você não tem escolha..."

Sasuke abriu os olhos, com uma expressão ligeiramente gélida no rosto.

"É, eu sei disso desde os meus 10 anos de idade."

E levantou da cadeira, decidido, saindo do aposento e batendo a porta com estrondo. Droga... Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Como iria se casar com alguém que nem conhecia?.!

Dentro da sala, seus pais apenas deixaram escapar suspiros ao ouvirem o barulho de algumas coisas caindo do lado de fora.

"Será que ele quebrou mais um vaso?"

"Não, ele destruiu o último que tínhamos quando tocamos nesse assunto, esqueceu?"

"Bom, então deve ter sido alguma taça."

"É, talvez seja a que você ganhou de sua mãe."

"Nani?.! SASUKE!"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke terminou de se arrumar apropriadamente, pegando a katana que estava guardada e saindo de seu quarto, sem muita vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Muito menos sair de suas terras para ir até o castelo da família Inuzuka para ver o que eles queriam tanto lhe falar, e podia apostar que tinha relação com negócios.

Caminhava por um dos corredores do castelo, vendo armaduras de todos os lados, junto com tecidos finos caindo aos lados das janelas e vasos repletos de flores. No entanto, não sentia nada disso lhe motivar para ficar mais animado. Desde que Yamanaka Ino fora morar lá, ficava cada vez mais sem vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Talvez porque odiasse esse casamento arranjado com a garota...

Não podia negar que ela era linda, possuindo olhos azuis celestes, cabelos loiros sempre amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e um belo corpo. Contudo, não conseguia sentir nada por Ino... Nada mesmo. Ao contrário dela, supunha.

"Sasuke-kun!"

O jovem Uchiha parou de andar e se virou bem na hora em que alguém pulou em seu pescoço. Suspirou.

"Ino"-

"Aonde você vai?" – a jovem indagou, largando o pescoço dele e encarando-o com seus orbes azuis intensamente.

"Resolver alguns negócios, você sabe." – Ino fez uma cara meio triste, olhando para o chão arejado.

"É, eu sei... Mas eu não queria ficar longe de você..."

Sasuke analisou a garota de dezoito anos e não pôde evitar um suspiro.

"Ino, você sabe que eu não sinto nada por você." – A loira não gostou daquelas palavras porque sentiu como se elas tivessem atravessado seu coração. Mesmo depois de ouvir isso tantas vezes, não conseguia deixar de ficar triste, afinal gostava do Uchiha...

"É... você realmente não parece feliz com esse noivado..." – Sasuke fechou os olhos, com medo de sentir pena se encarasse aqueles orbes azuis melancólicos.

"Eu sinto muito." – Ino sorriu fracamente para ele.

"Não, tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Eu... ainda vou conquistar você."

Sasuke encarou-a, sem demonstrar emoção alguma na face. _Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Ino. _Pensou em falar isso, mas não queria deixa-la mais triste ainda. Logo sentiu os lábios dela cobrirem os seus, carinhosamente e como sempre fazia, apenas beijou-a de volta, sentindo-se péssimo. Novamente não conseguira sentir nada...

Ainda se indagava o quanto esse noivado ainda iria durar...

"Tome cuidado, Sasuke-kun." – Ino murmurou assim que se afastou dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Hn."

A loira suspirou, vendo-o se distanciar pelo corredor. Não sabia se realmente conseguiria conquista-lo... Mesmo morando ali há mais de um mês e depois de terem se beijado várias vezes, notava que Sasuke não sentia nada por ela... E ele próprio já havia dito isso inúmeras vezes, talvez para impedir que ela tivesse esperança em um casamento feliz com ele.

_O que eu poderia fazer para que ele se apaixonasse por mim...?_

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku**: Continua

**Nani**: O que

* * *

**Oie! **

**Hauahauahu! Voltei para perturbar a vida de vcs xDDD Quanto a fic... er... espero que vcs gostem desse estilo da era medieval, algo que eu achei bem legal para essa fic n.n' E outra coisa, a atualização vai demorar pq vou estar viajando, hehe n.n''**

**Mas nem por isso vcs vão se esquecer de deixar reviews, né? i.i Então, até o próximo capítulo! \o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S:** _Muito obrigada por todas as reviews do último capítulo da fic 'Coisas tão dificeis de se dizer', ok? n.n Desculpem a minha preguiça por não ter respondido corretamente à elas, por favor T.T_


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Sasuke estava caminhando pelas ruas do vilarejo próximo ao castelo Uchiha, sendo banhado pelos raios da manhã e sendo acompanhado também pelo olhar das pessoas, as quais usavam roupas simples, algumas rasgadas e sujas, pelas poucas condições de vida que possuíam naquela época tão cruel. Já estava acostumado com aqueles olhares, afinal ele era um Uchiha e também porque havia três guardas em seus calcanhares, para protegê-lo de qualquer coisa.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça que usava, Sasuke começou a fitar o solo, pensativo. Havia se passado mais um mês e seu noivado com Ino continuava... Sem sentimentos de sua parte, é claro. Mas seus pais não pareciam dar a mínima para isso. Droga... A falta de consideração era deprimente.

Seus olhos escuros logo focaram uma aglomeração mais na frente, a qual parecia meio aterrorizada, observando alguma coisa. Apressou o passo para ver o que estava acontecendo, passando por algumas pessoas e vendo no meio do circulo um menino sendo maltratado por alguns guardas, um dos quais havia dado um chute no garoto e erguia um chicote no ar.

"_Esses filhos da mãe são da família Uzumaki... É a segunda vez que aquele idiota do Naruto deixa esses guardas virem para a vila."_ – Sasuke pensou, estreitando os olhos. Droga... Teria que falar com o loiro mais uma vez. Mas antes disso tinha que ajudar aquela criança e já ia fazer isso, quando uma jovem saiu correndo do seu lado para ficar na frente do garoto.

As pessoas soltaram exclamações assim que a reconheceram, ao mesmo tempo em que um dos guardas deu uma chicotada na garota, acertando seu ombro e um pouco de sua bochecha, fazendo o sangue começar a deslizar pela sua pele branca. Sasuke viu o líquido vermelho manchar o vestido amarelo que ela usava, e involuntariamente estreitou mais os olhos.

Antes que pudesse correr até ela, viu mais dois guardas, com um símbolo nas fardas verde-escuras, aparecerem e partirem pra cima dos homens que estavam maltratando a criança. Não se passou muito tempo antes dos "bandidos-guardas" irem embora, um deles quase sem a perna, o qual foi atingido pela espada de um dos guardas.

"Andem, andem! O que estão esperando para se dispersar?.!" – um dos guardas de verde gritava para as pessoas, as quais obedeceram sem delongas. Sasuke notou que aqueles guardas deviam ser os protetores da jovem, a julgar pelas roupas finas que ela usava.

O Uchiha observou-a e reparou que ela estava conversando com o garoto, de forma amigável e gentil. Notou os cabelos compridos róseos dela balançando com a suave brisa, afastando a delicada franja dos olhos esmeralda reluzentes. Seu vestido de um tom amarelo claro estava tingido de vermelho na área do ombro esquerdo e sua bochecha tinha um pequeno corte, onde também sangrava.

Deus... Ela era linda...

Saindo de seu transe, Sasuke viu a jovem colocar a mão no ombro ferido, observando a criança sumir de vista. Em passos tranqüilos, caminhou para onde ela estava.

"Você está bem?"

Sakura se assustou com aquela voz e rapidamente se virou para o dono dela. Seus olhos verdes encontraram um par de olhos escuros, cor de ônix. Sabia quem ele era, mas mesmo assim analisou-o detalhadamente com aquelas roupas formais que os homens usavam, ou pelo menos os homens que moravam em castelos.

"Sim, está tudo bem." – sem aviso, o Uchiha levou uma mão para o rosto delicado dela, aproximando do seu para analisar com cuidado aquele ferimento. Nem se deu conta do que realmente estava fazendo, tampouco imaginou que a faria corar de leve.

"Foi superficial, mas você está sangrando." – Sakura estava incomodada com aquela proximidade e apenas murmurou.

"Ah, i-isso não é nada."

Sasuke soltou o rosto dela e direcionou sua mão para a manga de sua blusa, rasgando-a sem qualquer cerimônia. Sakura deixou de corar assim que ouviu o barulho de tecido sendo rasgado e logo voltou seus olhos para o jovem Uchiha, o qual falou num tom indiferente:

"Tome." – E estendeu o pequeno pedaço de pano azul escuro. Sakura ficou na dúvida, mas após alguns segundos aceitou, colocando o tecido contra o machucado na bochecha. Por um momento, ele ficou admirando-a, até que seus olhos se encontraram e ela sorriu docemente.

"Arigatou."

O Uchiha sentiu algo que não desconhecia por muito tempo: seu rosto começar a esquentar bem de leve e seu coração bater num ritmo mais acelerado. Desviou os olhos escuros para o outro lado, odiando essa sensação que o sorriso dela estava lhe proporcionando.

"Hn." – Sakura continuou olhando-o, mesmo que este estivesse muito concentrado em alguma coisa que ela não podia ver no momento.

"Você faz parte da família Uchiha, não é? – ele voltou a encará-la, dessa vez intrigado.

"Como você-?"

"Todos sabem." – A jovem sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele.

"Eu sou Haruno Sakura." – Sasuke apenas apertou a mão delicada e macia dela, ao invés de beija-la, como era o costume da época, provavelmente desconcertado demais para fazer isso. Agradeceu por ela não se importar com esse detalhe e apenas voltar a falar.

"Muito prazer... er..."

"Sasuke."

"... Sasuke-san." – Sakura sorriu mais uma vez e esse ato foi definitivo para que o jovem soltasse sua mão, embaraçado. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para afastar essa sensação que tanto o incomodava, então resolveu fechar os olhos, falando:

"Da próxima vez tente não aparecer demais." – A garota o olhou, confusa, o sorriso começando a sumir.

"Aparecer...?"

"É, se jogando na frente do garoto."

Sakura franziu o cenho lentamente. Sabia que ele estava sendo gentil demais para ser verdade.

"Ora, mas ele estava sendo mal tratado. Eu não podia ficar só olhando." – Sasuke encarou-a.

"Esqueça, você não vai entender." – e começou seus passos tranqüilos para longe dali. Sakura cerrou o punho, irritada e não conteve as palavras que vieram em seguida.

"Ora, seu...! Da próxima vez não esqueça a educação em casa!" – Sasuke não se abalou com isso e olhou-a de esguelha, poucos metros distante da mesma.

"Vou tentar."

"Grrr...!" – Sakura nem sentia mais o ardume em seu ombro devido ao machucado, apenas conseguia sentir raiva de Sasuke. E já estava pensando em chuta-lo, mesmo sabendo que poderia pedir para seus guardas cuidarem dele, mas uma loira apareceu correndo e pulou no pescoço do jovem, sem aviso.

"Sasuke-kun! O que você estava fazendo aqui? Eu procurei você o dia inteiro."

Sasuke suspirou. **Por que** ela tinha que aparecer?

"Nada. Vamos logo voltar para o castelo." – Ino sorriu e passou a acompanha-lo, andando calmamente ao seu lado, sentindo os guardas do Uchiha em seus calcanhares. Olhou de esguelha para trás e viu a jovem de cabelos róseos virando as costas de punhos cerrados, num dos quais apertava com força um pequeno pano azul. Em poucos segundos, ela já estava andando para outra direção, com seus guardas atrás de si.

"Quem é ela?" – Sasuke não desviou os olhos do horizonte, sem se importar muito com a pergunta de sua noiva.

"Alguém que acabei de conhecer."

"Sasuke-kun, não me diga que-"

"Não é nada disso. Ela é da família Haruno e estava apenas protegendo um garoto."

Ino rapidamente viu a manga da blusa dele rasgada e arregalou os olhos, estupefata. Seria possível que aquela garota teria tentado agarrar Sasuke!

"Ela tentou atacar você...?" oo' – Sasuke estava se cansando daquele interrogatório.

"Não, ela se machucou tentando proteger o garoto e eu dei um pedaço de pano para ela estancar o sangue. Só isso."

"Mas então-?"

"Ino, chega de perguntas, ok?" – a loira suspirou.

"Certo, como quiser, Sasuke-kun."

No entanto, não podia deixar de ficar desconfiada de Sasuke ter dado um pedaço de sua roupa para aquela jovem. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre eles?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O jovem de cabelos escuros deu um tapinha de leve no pescoço de seu cavalo negro, após terem dado um pequeno passeio em suas terras. Adorava sair do castelo para cavalgar no jardim enorme e rigorosamente bem cuidado da família Uchiha. Provavelmente porque ficava sozinho e longe de todos, incluindo seus pais, seu irmão e Ino.

Não sabia quem lhe perturbava mais: Itachi ou a Yamanaka. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que ambos estavam numa disputa bastante acirrada.

"Sasuke?" – O jovem Uchiha, ainda com a mão apoiada no pescoço do cavalo, virou o rosto para trás, já acostumado com os raios fortes do Sol naquela manhã. Seus pais logo entraram em foco e realmente não soube se isso era algo bom ou ruim.

"O que foi?"

"Só vamos avisá-lo que você não irá mais se casar com Ino."

Sasuke piscou uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Três vezes.

O cavalo balançou a cabeça, afastando a mão de Sasuke e postou-se a caminhar para longe dali. O Uchiha estava chocado demais para prestar atenção a isso e apenas continuou olhando fixamente seus pais.

Mikoto chegou a pensar se seu filho tivera se apaixonado pela Yamanaka e ainda estava processando aquela notícia horrível. E após longos segundos, Sasuke conseguiu balbuciar, da forma mais educada que pôde.

"Como disse?" – seu pai suspirou.

"O seu casamento com Ino não irá mais acontecer."

Ótimo. Era bom saber que não estava sonhando, mas... Será que eles sentiram remorso assim que viram que não estava satisfeito com o noivado e resolveram acabar com seu desgosto?

"E por que não?" – Fugaku ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu.

"Porque os Yamanakas estão perdendo suas posses e terras, e nós não queremos um noivado desse tipo. Você sabe que a sua noiva tem que ser de uma família tão nobre quanto a nossa."

Ótimo. Sabia que não poderia ser remorso de qualquer forma. Mas aquela última frase o fez sentir uma vontade imensa de rolar os olhos, afinal não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Espere. Se ele não iria mais se casar com Ino... então queria dizer que...

"Eu não vou mais me casar?" – Seu pai fechou os olhos.

"Vai sim."

"Nós já arranjamos outra noiva para você e temos certeza de que você vai aprovar."

Sasuke olhou do sorriso de sua mãe para o rosto impassível de seu pai. Não tinha tanta certeza quanto a isso. Da última vez que eles disseram aquilo não havia gostado nada da noiva. Observou sua mãe falar.

"E você vai ser apresentado a ela hoje de noite, então trate de parecer apresentável, certo?" – O jovem revirou os olhos.

"Claro, pode deixar."

"Então até mais tarde, filho." – Viu os dois se virarem para ir embora dali, mas logo lembrou que poderia pelo menos tirar uma dúvida.

"Esperem. Qual é a família dela?" – a Sra. Uchiha virou o rosto para olha-lo e limitou-se a piscar de forma misteriosa para o rapaz, sorrindo também.

"Surpresa."

Droga. Odiava quando ela fazia isso.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku**: Continua

**Minna**: Pessoal

**Gomen nasai**: Desculpe

* * *

**Oie, minnaaaaa! o/**

**Nhaaaa! Tava morrendo de saudades daqui T.T Mas depois desse intervalo enorme voltei com o capítulo 2, que alias foi muito curto x.x Gomen nasai i.i Mas é que a história esta apenas começando, sabem... u.u**

**Reviews:**

_Misaki M._

_Kuny-chan_

_Itako Anna Chan_

_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga_

_-I-Day-Chan-I-_

_Adriana Paiva _

_Marin the Noir_

_Sterzinha _

_Cami Black_

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews!.!.!.!.!.! n.n É bom saber que vcs tbm gostam dessa ideia de época medieval e essas coisas xDDD Heheh n.n' Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e da apresentação da Sakura o/**

**Não esqueçam as reviews, please! i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"Preparado, Sasuke?" – O jovem Uchiha parou de andar pelo castelo, olhando irritado para a pessoa que surgira.

"Kakashi, eu vou te matar depois disso tudo, entendeu?"

O homem de cabelos grisalhos sorriu por trás de sua misteriosa máscara. Adorava irritar aquele rapaz e estava disposto a atormenta-lo até os últimos segundos antes de ele entrar na sala em que conheceria sua noiva.

Sasuke tinha o olhar mais mortal que poderia ter na ocasião. Nunca odiara tanto Kakashi como naquele momento. Mesmo convivendo com ele durante muitos anos – Kakashi morava no castelo Uchiha porque era muito amigo de seus pais e era especialista em relações comerciais e acordos com outros países e famílias – ainda não suportava quando ele ficava lhe enchendo o saco.

Pra falar a verdade, o odiara desde quando seus pais inventaram aquela idéia de casamento arranjado e confiaram essa escolha para Kakashi, afinal ele entendia mais dessa parte de heranças, dinheiro e negócios.

"Já disseram que você está bastante agressivo e rabugento esses últimos meses?" – Kakashi indagou, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Claro, se você não escolhesse péssimas noivas, garanto que eu estaria melhor."

"Ora, a Ino era bem bonita."

"E chata." – Sasuke terminou, cruzando os braços.

"A questão é que _você_ quer escolher a sua noiva."

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Claro... Como poderia se casar com alguém que nem gostasse?

Kakashi levou a mão até o queixo e encarou o rapaz, num ar conclusivo.

"Mas você não pode fazer isso."

"Kakashi-"

"Mas não se preocupe, Sasuke." – o mais velho falou sorrindo. – "Tenho certeza que vai aprovar a sua noiva."

"Não sei o que faz você concluir isso." ¬¬

"O fato de ela ser bonita não conta?"

"Não." – Kakashi suspirou, dando de ombros.

"Ah, mas ela também é atenciosa e gentil. Aliás, é de uma mulher dessas que você precisa pra ver se acaba com essa parede de gelo que tem ao seu redor."

Sasuke cansou disso e deu as costas para o Hatake, falando.

"Apenas me deixe em paz." – Kakashi suspirou, vendo o jovem se distanciar para entrar na sala onde iria conhecer sua noiva. Qual era o problema dele afinal? U.u Bom, quem se importava?

E voltou a caminhar pelo castelo, abrindo seu livro preferido 'Icha Icha Paradise' e lendo pacificamente aquelas páginas que tanto o encantavam.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O jovem Uchiha, sentado em uma cadeira, observava sua mãe andar de um lado para o outro naquela sala. Já estava cansado disso e também de aguardar a chegada de seu pai, que estaria trazendo sua noiva e a família dela até o aposento em que se encontrava sozinho com sua mãe.

"Oka-san, será que você poderia parar com isso, por favor?" – Mikoto, trajando seu vestido azul marinho rico em detalhes, parou de andar e encarou seu filho com seus olhos escuros, numa expressão intrigada. Apenas alguns segundos depois se deu conta de que não havia parado de andar pela sala, então sorriu com uma gota.

"Gomen, Sasuke, mas é que eu estou ansiosa para saber o que você vai achar da sua noiva."

O rapaz suspirou, contendo a vontade de dizer que não estava suportando aquela idéia e não estava com a menor vontade de conhecer essa jovem.

"Eles já devem estar chegando." – ouviu sua mãe dizer e caminhar até porta, com um sorriso de expectativa na face bela. Sasuke estava com uma vontade imensa de sair correndo dali assim que um dos guardas abrisse aquela maldita porta, mas não pôde fazer isso logo que uma voz adentrou seus ouvidos. A voz vinha do lado de fora do aposento e podia jurar que já tinha escutado... Involuntariamente sentiu a ansiedade domina-lo e antes que pudesse se repreender, já estava desejando que a porta se abrisse de uma vez apenas para ver de quem era aquela voz.

E finalmente a porta abriu.

Mikoto estava na frente, cumprimentando os convidados e conseqüentemente, tampando sua visão. Após pouquíssimos segundos, viu uma jovem falando com sua mãe, sorrindo.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

Aquele sorriso...

Não, não podia ser.

Levantou da cadeira, ainda em estado de choque.

Ela usava um vestido cor de rosa bem claro, sem mangas. Seus cabelos róseos longos entrava em contraste com o vestido, o qual acentuava ainda mais suas curvas, e os brilhantes e hipnotizantes olhos verdes se destacavam.

Não... Isso era impossível...

"Filho, venha até aqui para conhecer sua noiva, Haruno Sakura." – a voz doce de sua mãe adentrou seus ouvidos, tirando-o daquele estado de choque. Assim que se aproximava mais da porta, onde estavam seus pais, a sua noiva e a família dela, notou que não era o único perplexo com aquele encontro.

Os olhos esmeralda da jovem se arregalaram assim que encontraram os do rapaz. _Uchiha Sasuke..._

A única coisa que eles podiam pensar era que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não mesmo!

Como iriam sair dessa?.!

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**o/**

**Hauahauahau xD Cara, nem teve graça pq vcs já sabiam que a noiva era a Sakura n.n' Então como esse capítulo ficou menor e não teria mais 'emoção' alguma, resolvi posta-lo mais rápido n.n**

**O próximo vem rápido tbm, ok? o/**

**Reviews:**

_Misaki Matsuya_

_Itachi-lover-girl_

_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga_

_-youkokurama- _

_NaNe _

_Bruna _

_Nara Ino Power_

_Gisah-chan_

_Cami Black _

_Adriana Paiva _

_Ale Cale Malfoy_

_Kuny-chan_

_-I-Day-Chan-I-_

**Nhaaaa! Mais reviews do que no capítulo anterior n.n Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal!.!.! n.n Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo 3 e não esqueçam de comentar, please! o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Desculpem eu não ter respondido corretamente às reviews, mas é q eu to com um resfriado maldito q esta me dando uma tremenda dor de cabeça x.x Gomen T.T**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Sakura ainda lembrava das palavras do pai de Sasuke. _Acho que seria bom se vocês se conhecessem um pouco mais lá fora, enquanto nós tratamos de outras coisas, não é?_

Suspirou, com os braços apoiados no parapeito da janela, a qual lhe dava uma vista linda da noite estrelada. Bom, e lá estavam os dois: do lado de fora da sala. Ela observando a vista da janela e ele encostado na parede de braços cruzados.

O silêncio reinava sobre suas cabeças desde o momento em que saíram do aposento e isso fazia uns bons minutos.

Sakura estava começando a ficar incomodada com aquele silêncio e sabia que Sasuke não faria o menor movimento para iniciar alguma conversa. E não imaginava que a única coisa que pairava na mente do rapaz era algo bem simples e que possuía apenas 2 palavras: Matar Kakashi.

De repente um estalo passou pela cabeça de Sakura, lembrando do dia em que se conheceram e daquela loira que pulara no pescoço dele. Iria fazer mais uma tentativa de ser gentil com o rapaz.

"Quer dizer então que a loira daquele dia era a sua noiva?" – Sasuke despertou de seus pensamentos, os quais envolviam a morte de Kakashi, e passou a olhar a jovem, que havia virado de costas para a janela, fitando-o com seus reluzentes olhos verdes.

"Era."

Sakura concluiu que ele realmente não gostava muito de conversar, mas ignorou esse detalhe.

"Mas por que vocês não vão mais se casar?"

"A família dela estava perdendo as terras e os meus pais não querem uma noiva que venha de uma família assim."

A jovem não podia acreditar nisso, mas resolveu ficar quieta porque sabia que a mentalidade de seus pais era a mesma. Algo que odiava, mas que infelizmente não teria como mudar, afinal as famílias nobres queriam continuar com todas as posses que tinham, sem ter qualquer possibilidade de perda.

Afastando esses pensamentos da cabeça, sorriu para o jovem.

"Bom, então espero que o nosso casamento dê certo." – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

"E você acha que vai dar certo?" – Sakura fez uma cara de desentendida.

"Você não acha?"

"Não." – ele falou, virando o rosto para o lado. A jovem cerrou um punho, estreitando o cenho.

"Escuta, já disseram que você é muito rude e mal educado?"

"Só estou dizendo a verdade. Ou por acaso você acha que eu vou conseguir passar o resto da minha vida morando com você?" – Sakura cruzou os braços, olhando irritada para qualquer ponto ao seu lado.

"Como se eu fosse agüentar você por muito tempo também. Aliás, desde agora já não estou te suportando."

"Saiba que a recíproca é verdadeira."

_É isso mesmo, Sakura. É isso que dá tentar ser gentil com uma mula. Shannaro!_

"Droga... Não acredito que vou ter que casar com você...!"

"Será que dava pra ficar quieta?"

"E por acaso você acha que tem alguma moral sobre mim!" – Sasuke encontrou os olhos furiosos dela.

"Claro que tenho. Eu sou seu noivo, esqueceu?"

"Coisas ruins nós não esquecemos." – Ele já ia retrucar, mas a porta da sala se abriu, fazendo ambos olharem pra lá, sem abandonar o semblante de raiva. Os pais dos dois jovens tinham gotas na cabeça ao notarem que pelos gritos eles deviam ter tido alguma discussão.

Sakura estava quase para soltar fumaça pelos ouvidos, e manda-los para um lugar bem longe se continuassem parados apenas olhando-os, mas enfim seu pai resolveu falar.

"Espero que vocês não tenham brigado." – A jovem cruzou os braços, virando a cara para o lado e fechando os olhos, irritada. Sasuke conteve a vontade de dizer para eles esperarem sentados e apenas cruzou os braços também.

Droga... Maldito casamento arranjado...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

"Você já está pronta, Sakura?" – A jovem Haruno fechou os olhos, fechando também sua mala em seu quarto. Sua mãe estava na porta do aposento, apenas observando sua filha terminar de arrumar suas coisas para a mudança que estava fazendo para sua nova vida.

_Nem acredito que minha filha já é noiva e em breve vai se casar..._

"Hai, Oka-san..." – Essas simples palavras lhe pareceram custar muito para sair, talvez por não querer sair de seu castelo para ir morar com seu noivo. Na verdade, não queria Sasuke como noivo, isso sim.

"Ei, que cara é essa, querida?" – a mãe da jovem se aproximou dela. – "você parece meio triste... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_Aconteceu. Eu vou me casar com um bastardo e minha vida está arruinada. Acho que isso é o suficiente para me deixar triste, não é?_

"Não, não foi nada." – Sakura sorriu e logo viu seu pai adentrar o aposento também.

"E então? Está pronta para a nova vida?"

_Mas que droga... Otou-san, será que dava pra calar a boca?.! _

"Já, acho que agora é só ir para o castelo Uchiha, não é?" – a jovem respondeu, sorrindo, sem a menor vontade de sorrir. Seu pai retribuiu o gesto e abraçou-a de forma carinhosa.

"Espero que seja feliz, filha."

_Ah, claro, como se eu pudesse ser feliz com aquele imbecil._

"Arigatou, Otou-san." – logo que se apartaram, foi a vez de sua mãe lhe abraçar, a qual tentava a todo custo conter as lágrimas, que não sabia se eram de tristeza ou alegria.

"Você sabe que pode vir aqui quantas vezes quiser, Sakura. E não nos deixe sem notícias, por favor." – A jovem de cabelos rosas sorriu docemente, murmurando.

"Vou sentir falta daqui e de vocês. Mas não se preocupe que eu vou sempre mandar notícias."

"Assim eu espero." – a Sra. Haruno falou, soltando sua filha e analisando-a, como se dissesse 'Minha filha já é uma mulher e vai se casar... Acho que já estou um pouco velha.'

Em poucos minutos, Sakura já se encontrava na carruagem, acenando para seus pais e vendo sua mãe chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu a carruagem começar a se mover e logo a imagem do castelo e de seus pais ia se tornando cada vez menor. Suspirou, sem acreditar na situação pela qual estava passando.

Era verdade que sempre esperava se casar, mas não com alguém idiota como Sasuke. Não sabia quanto tempo iria suportar a presença dele... Apenas sabia que estava fazendo isso por seus pais, os quais estavam tão empolgados com esse noivado.

No fundo, não podia negar que Sasuke era bonito, com aqueles olhos negros penetrantes, o rosto e o corpo perfeitos, mas... ele continuava o mesmo idiota, bruto, arrogante e chato Uchiha Sasuke. E duvidava mudar de idéia quanto a isso tão cedo.

Bom, mas a única coisa que poderia pedir era ter seu próprio quarto e não ter que dividir um com ele. Pelo menos nisso a sorte poderia ajudar, não é? ô.o

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku**: Continua

**Hai**: Sim

**Oka-san**: Mãe

* * *

**Er... oi o.o/**

**Calma, calma, eu sei u.u Demorei um milhão de anos com esse capítulo e ele ainda foi curto, mas o próximo vai ser beeem grande, ok? n.n' **

**Bom, muito obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! n.n**

**Reviews:**

_NaNe  
_

_As-tres-lokas-do-f_

_Ale Cale Malfoy_

_Bruna _

_Nara Ino Power_

_Gisah-chan_

_Kuny-chan_

_-I-Day-Chan-I-_

_Cami Black _

_Marin the Noir_

_Hyuuga Tha_

_Adriana Paiva_

**É maravilhoso saber q vcs estão gostando e isso me dá ainda mais vontade de continuar a escrever n.n Arigatou gozaimasu! -fazendo reverência- E por favor, não deixem de comentar nesse capítulo, ok? n.n''**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**Momento SPAM -Tive que roubar isso de vc, Kai-chan xD-:** _Ei, quem gostar de Yu-Gi-Oh e do casal Yami e Anzu, então please, leia a minha fic deles xDDD O nome é 'A thing called worry' n.n' Hehe xD_


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V**

Sakura suspirou, notando que seus pés pareceram agradecer assim que parou de andar, ficando num canto afastado daquele salão do castelo Uchiha, já cansada de ser apresentada para os convidados e ter que fazer sala para estes. E estaria fazendo qualquer coisa mais interessante no momento se não fosse a idéia de uma festa de comemoração pelo seu noivado com Sasuke.

Quase teve a impressão que uma veia pulsou em sua testa logo que cerrou um punho e fechou os olhos, um pouco irritada.

_Maldição..._

"Vamos, o que você está esperando?" – Sakura levou um susto com a repentina voz, mas se sobressaltou mais ainda assim que uma mão puxou-a pelo pulso, delicadamente, de volta para onde os convidados estavam conversando e tomando drinques.

Seus olhos verdes, meio arregalados, fixaram-se na pessoa que continuava segurando seu pulso.

"S-Sasuke...?"– O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-a de esguelha.

"O que foi?" – Sakura lhe lançou um olhar questionador, arqueando as sobrancelhas o mais alto que pôde.

"Pra onde você está me levando?"

"Apresentar você para meus amigos."

Sakura sentiu vontade de perguntar se ele realmente tinha amigos, mas ficou quieta, apenas deixando-se guiar pela mão dele. De certa forma, estava gostando daquele toque em seu pulso... Parecia algo meio protetor... Algo que não achava que poderia sentir com relação a Sasuke.

Saiu de seus pensamentos logo que ambos pararam de andar, e sem delongas, levantou os olhos verdes, ligeiramente curiosa para saber quem eram os amigos de seu noivo.

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis brilhantes sorriu, retirando as mãos de trás da cabeça, como estava fazendo enquanto conversava com os outros três jovens que o acompanhavam. Sakura sorriu gentilmente para o loiro, sentindo-se contagiada pelo alto astral dele.

"Você é a Haruno Sakura-chan, não é?" – ele indagou, ainda sorrindo, ansioso. Sasuke suspirou, soltando o pulso da jovem, a qual respondeu.

"Sou... Como você sabe?" – a garota pareceu confusa por ele saber quem era, apesar de sua família ser bastante conhecida.

"O Sasuke-teme disse que ia se casar com você." – ele se aproximou dela e murmurou, colocando a mão do lado de boca, para esconder o movimento de seus lábios e ninguém descobrisse o que estava falando. – "Tenho que desejar meus pêsames."

Sakura riu, olhando divertida para o loiro o qual voltou a posição normal, sorrindo.

"Hehe..."

"Naruto, o que você já está falando pra ela?" – um rapaz de cabelos escuros e amarrados falou, com uma gota. – "a Sakura já vai ter uma impressão ruim de nós desse jeito."

"Ei, o que você quis dizer com isso, Shikamaru?" ¬¬ - Naruto indagou, sentindo uma veia pulsar em sua testa. Sasuke cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos.

"E não é óbvio, Naruto? Ele quis dizer que suas idéias de Dobe vão contagia-la."

"Ora, seu..."

A garota Haruno viu um jovem de cabelos longos e presos no final por uma pequena liga, com bonitos olhos perolados se meter no meio dos dois, suspirando.

"Certo, tentem se comportar pelo menos hoje, ok?" – Sasuke e Naruto viraram os rostos para o lado, profundamente aborrecidos, fazendo Shikamaru suspirar e balançar a cabeça negativamente, murmurando algo como 'Que problemático...'

"Er, desculpe os dois, Sakura." – A herdeira dos Haruno olhou o rapaz que havia separado os amigos de brigarem e notou que ele parecia ser o único com juízo ali. Observou-o pegar sua mão e beija-la educadamente, como sempre se fazia na época. – "Sou Hyuuga Neji, e esses são Nara Shikamaru e Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura sorriu para o jovem Hyuuga, depois olhou para os outros dois rapazes, perguntando-se se eles eram mesmo amigos de Sasuke, afinal eram muito melhores que o Uchiha.

"Muito prazer em conhece-los." – Os três sorriram de leve para a garota. Sasuke olhou para os lados, procurando algo ou alguém.

"Vocês viram onde foram os outros?" – Shikamaru deu de ombros, falando.

"O Kiba está correndo atrás do Akamaru nos jardins, o Chouji ainda está assaltando a sua cozinha e o Lee"-

"Meu Deus...! Então você é a Sakura-san, a noiva do Sasuke?" – todos olharam para o rapaz que havia aparecido correndo, o qual tinha cabelos escuros em forma de cuia e sobrancelhas exageradamente grossas, e que no momento estava segurando uma das mãos de Sakura, os olhos em forma de coração. A garota parecia meio assustada com o que estava se passando.

Neji sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça na parede, mas se conteve a apenas dar um tapa na testa, enquanto que Naruto e Shikamaru tinham gotas na cabeça, observando a cena. Sasuke estava fazendo todo o possível para se manter normal, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. O que Lee achava que estava fazendo com sua noiva?.!

Ei, espere! Não podia estar sentindo ciúmes dela! Ainda mais porque a odiava, certo?

Se fosse pensar melhor, odiava apenas o sorriso dela porque o fazia se sentir embaraçado.

"S-Sou..." – Sakura balbuciou, começando a ficar sem graça com a atitude daquele jovem, o qual havia acabado de beijar sua mão, mas continuava olhando-a de forma apaixonada.

"Muito prazer, jovem donzela. Eu me chamo Rock Lee e estarei a seu dispor sempre que precisar." – Lee mostrou um de seus sorrisos brilhantes e o polegar para cima. Após alguns segundos de espanto, Sakura sorriu com uma gota.

"Ah, arigatou, Lee-san."

Naruto observava a conversa dos dois e resolveu cochichar para Neji e Shikamaru.

"Ei, o Lee se apaixonou pela Sakura-chan. E agora?" – Shikamaru ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Como e agora?"

"Ora, não sei... Vai que o Sasuke resolve não falar mais com ele por causa disso. Oo Se bem que ele disse que não gosta dela." – Neji lançou um olhar óbvio para o loiro.

"Não seja burro, Naruto. Você sabe que cedo ou tarde o Sasuke vai gostar da Sakura. Você não viu o modo como ele segurava o pulso dela e também quando ele ficou com ciúmes do Lee?"

"É, pensando nisso até que"-

"O que vocês estão murmurando aí?" – Sasuke indagou, olhando os três de forma mortal.

"N-nada importante. Hehe…" n.n'

De repente, uma jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos perolados apareceu, acompanhada de sua amiga de cabelos castanhos, presos em duas tranças que caíam sobre os ombros, ambas trajando vestidos branco e vinho respectivamente.

"Naruto-kun, por acaso você"-

A jovem de olhos acinzentados parou de falar e corou abruptamente, notando os jovens reunidos ali.

"G-Gomen nasai... E-eu n-não queria interromper"-

"Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan." – Naruto falou, sorrindo com uma gota. – "Você não atrapalhou nada." "_Muito pelo contrário, salvou nossas vidas._"

"Tenten, Hinata, vocês não conhecem a noiva do Sasuke, não é?" – Neji falou, olhando sua prima e sua amiga, respectivamente. A morena olhou a jovem de cabelos rosas, a qual conseguira se desvencilhar de Lee e se aproximava dos outros.

"Prazer em conhece-las." – Sakura falou, sorrindo para as jovens, as quais imitaram seu gesto. – "Sou Haruno Sakura."

"O prazer é nosso, Sakura." – Tenten falou, notando que Hinata estava meio envergonhada para falar qualquer coisa. Não podia culpa-la por sempre ter sido tímida demais. – "Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten e essa é Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ei, garotos...!" – Os jovens viraram as cabeças para a pessoa que havia falado e encontraram Kakashi acenando para eles, a alguns metros de distância. – "Venham aqui, tem uma coisa que quero mostrar a vocês."

Sasuke sentiu uma gota descer pela sua cabeça, observando o sorriso do Hatake escondido pela máscara.

"Aposto que é o Icha Icha Paradise." – Naruto deu um pulo ao seu lado, com estrelinhas nos olhos.

"O que? Está falando sério?.!" – O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Naruto já estava puxando-o junto com Neji, Shikamaru e Lee para onde Kakashi estava.

As garotas acompanharam-nos com o olhar até eles sumirem de vista. Sakura sorriu com uma gota, fazendo Tenten e Hinata fixarem os olhos nela, intrigadas.

"Eles são muito bobos... Kakashi-san não vai mostrar livro nenhum pra eles."

"Como você sabe?" – a morena perguntou, confusa.

"Eu o conheci antes de vir para cá e tenho certeza que ele está fazendo isso apenas para deixa-los mais curiosos."

"Não sabemos quem é o mais hentai deles" n.n'

"É verdade" n.n' – Hinata olhou para as duas amigas, as quais sorriam, e resolveu indagar algo que sempre tivera curiosidade em saber, afinal queria descobrir qual era a sensação de ser noiva de alguém que nem conhecia direito.

"Sakura-chan, você está gostando do noivado?" – o sorriso sumiu lentamente dos lábios da jovem Haruno, enquanto ela suspirava.

"Não."

"Não?" – Tenten perguntou, surpresa. – "Mas todas as garotas são loucas pelo Sasuke e adorariam se casar com ele."

"Mas eu não o agüento. Ele é muito idiota e sempre me trata mal." – Sakura falou, cruzando os braços. Hinata e Tenten estavam chocadas com a revelação, afinal sempre foram amigas do Uchiha e ele podia ser meio fechado, mas nunca tratava uma mulher de forma ruim.

"Está falando sério, Sakura?" o.o

"Aham... No final das contas, nós sempre estamos brigando." – ela suspirou. – "aliás, eu realmente não sei até quando esse noivado vai durar."

"Hn... Eu não sei, mas..." – Tenten falava, com uma expressão pensativa. – "eu acho que o Sasuke estava morrendo de ciúmes de você com o Lee."

Sakura desfez a expressão de raiva rapidamente e encarou a morena Mitsashi, seus olhos transbordando surpresa.

"Hã...?" – Hinata respondeu, olhando a mais nova amiga:

"Quando eu e a Tenten-chan estávamos chegando até vocês, vimos o Lee-kun junto com você, e o Sasuke-kun parecendo meio enciumado." – A jovem de cabelos rosas ergueu uma sobrancelha, meio descrente.

"Acho que vocês se confundiram... O Sasuke nunca iria sentir cíu"-

"Vamos, Sakura." – A Haruno se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz e uma mão em sua cintura, fazendo-a olhar para o rapaz que estava fazendo isso. Tenten e Hinata estavam com uma expressão em que mesclava o triunfo e o susto.

Sakura amaldiçoou o jovem Uchiha por estar com uma mão em sua cintura porque isso estava fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido involuntariamente.

"Sasuke? O que você est-?" – Ele apenas olhou-a profundamente, ignorando as duas jovens que estavam assistindo tudo.

"Venha, eu quero falar uma coisa pra você."

A garota estava incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para impedir que ele a guiasse pelo salão, com uma mão em sua cintura, enquanto que os convidados cochichavam que eles formavam um belo casal e que provavelmente iriam aproveitar alguns minutos juntos longe daquela festa.

Em pouco tempo, o casal alcançou um corredor em que não havia ninguém. Sakura sentiu Sasuke abandonar sua fina cintura e suspirar, com a face bem próxima à sua. Ela não conseguiu evitar seu rosto de corar, ainda mais notando que estava encostada na parede, com o rapaz apoiando um dos braços na mesma.

"S-Sasuke...?" – Ele não abriu os olhos e apenas murmurou.

"Nani?"

"... Por que você fez isso?"

"O que eu fiz?" – Dessa vez, ele encarou-a, confuso. Sakura estreitou os olhos, murmurando com um pouco de exasperação.

"Ora, aquela cena toda...! Você não ouviu o que as pessoas estavam cochichando?"

"Deixe-os pensarem o que quiserem. Eu só fiz isso porque achei que você também não estava mais agüentando essa festa idiota."

Sakura piscou uma vez, repetindo o processo novamente, ligeiramente surpresa. Então ele não queria lhe dizer nada? E aquela encenação toda de sair do salão com a mão na sua cintura havia sido apenas para se livrar dos convidados? Que droga. Quando finalmente achou que ele iria ser gentil pela primeira vez desde quando se conheceram... _Grrr... Droga, odeio esse idiota._

"Da próxima vez, tente apenas não me assustar, ok?" – Sakura falou, fechando os olhos, demonstrando irritação. Sasuke olhou-a, intrigado, sem deixar de notar o quanto suas faces estavam próximas e o quanto isso estava lhe afetando.

"Assustar?"

"É, baka, me fazendo achar que você vai ser gentil e falar algo que eu nunca imaginaria você dizendo."

"E o que seria isso?" – a jovem corou com aquelas palavras e abriu os olhos para encontrar os dele.

"Qualquer gentileza que para mim eu sei que você nunca diria."

Sasuke praguejou mentalmente. Ora, a culpa não era sua se ela o deixava sem jeito e ele odiava essa sensação.

"Eu não entendo porque você só é desse jeito comigo, Sasuke. Eu fiz alguma coisa? Falei alguma coisa errada naquele dia em que nos conhecemos...?" – A jovem estava decidida a descobrir o motivo dele trata-la tão mal e não iria desistir tão rápido.

"..." – O rapaz nem se atreveu a falar. Ela simplesmente não iria entender.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Sakura olhou para o chão, enquanto que o Uchiha continuava olhando-a, incapaz de desviar os olhos daquela beleza. Era melhor se afastar dela, mas não conseguia. A sensação de estar próximo a ela era ótima...

"Sakura." – Ela ergueu os olhos para o noivo, arrependendo-se amargamente por se perder naquelas profundezas escuras e misteriosas. Seu coração começou a martelar em seu peito assim que se deu conta da proximidade de suas faces. E novamente o silêncio reinou.

Silêncio.

Verde fixo no ônix.

Aquele clima que havia se formado agradou imensamente Sasuke, o qual estava achando muito difícil manter a distancia que separava seus rostos.

Não havia nada de errado nisso, não é? Afinal eles eram noivos e cedo ou tarde teriam que fazer coisas que os casais faziam...

Certo?

Sem aviso, um dos cozinheiros do castelo passou por ali, carregando alguns ingredientes e cantalorando baixinho. Logo que notou os dois na posição em que se encontravam e o silêncio que estavam compartilhando, sentiu vontade de cavar um buraco e se enterrar. Ainda mais quando eles o olharam.

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama." – e apressou o passo, seu rosto subindo de dez em dez tons de escarlate. Sakura notou que sua face também estava nessa coloração e resolveu tomar uma atitude, afastando Sasuke lentamente e parando na frente da porta fechada do salão. O Uchiha continuou parado, observando sua noiva falar.

"Vamos, Sasuke. N-Nós já demoramos muito... Os convidados provavelmente estão pensando besteira, você sabe." – Ele suspirou e apenas acompanhou-a até entrarem no salão cheio de gente.

Não demorou muito e Tenten e Hinata apareceram e a primeira puxou Sakura para um lado do aposento enorme, com uma expressão de ansiedade no rosto, enquanto que a garota Hyuuga olhava pelo salão para ter certeza que ninguém estava se aproximando.

"Isso é porque vocês se odeiam?.! Sakura, aquilo foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi!"

"E eu não me lembro de ter visto o Sasuke-kun agir assim com a Ino-chan."

_Elas nem imaginam que aquilo foi tudo uma farsa só para fugirmos daqui por alguns minutos._

"Bom... er..." n.n'

Ele encostou você na parede e te beijou? – Tenten indagou, com estrelinhas nos olhos. Hinata sorriu com uma gota, vendo a euforia da companheira.

Sakura sentiu a face aquecer levemente ao lembrar que ele realmente havia encostado-a na parede e quase se beijaram. A lembrança daquele ocorrido fez seu estômago dar uma cambalhota.

"Tenten, de onde você tira essas idéias?" n.n' – A jovem Haruno perguntou, tentando a todo custo achar uma forma de mudar de assunto.

"Eu tenho impressão que ela imagina essas coisas com o Neji-niisan." – Hinata respondeu, sorrindo. Tenten ganhou dois tons de vermelho na face.

"H-Hinata...! N-Não é nada dis"-

"Então quer dizer que você gosta do Neji?" – Sakura comentou, sorrindo maliciosa.

"Desde quando se conheceram." – Tenten estava quase para mandar Hinata calar a boca.

"Que fofo, Tenten...!" – A Haruno falou, sorrindo. Hinata continuou.

"E eu acho que ele também gosta dela."

"Que inveja... O Neji é muito mais gentil e educado que o Sasuke." – Sakura falou, lembrando do momento em que eles se conheceram. Aliás, ele era também muito bonito. No entanto, uma voz em sua cabeça gritou que o Uchiha era mais bonito ainda.

"Ainda bem que eu não fui prometida a ninguém e nem ele." – Tenten comentou, suspirando aliviada, vendo que seria incapaz de esconder seus sentimentos em relação ao Hyuuga. Em seguida, olhou para Hinata, a qual sorria. – "Então acho que você é a única sortuda aqui, Hinata."

"Mas por que?" – Sakura perguntou, intrigada, notando estar no mesmo estado emocional que a jovem de olhos perolados.

"Ora, porque ela está namorando o Naruto e vai se casar com ele também." – Hinata enrubesceu drasticamente, enquanto que a garota Haruno sorria ansiosa, assim como Tenten.

"Sério? Que sorte, Hinata...! O Naruto também é muito legal e bem alegre." n.n

"A-a-arigatou..." n.n'

Sakura estava chegando à conclusão de que todos os garotos eram gentis, legais e educados, com exceção de Sasuke, o qual – para sua infelicidade – era seu noivo e teria que aturar até o dia em que morresse. O que havia feito para merecer isso...? u.u

Do outro lado do salão...

"Oi, Teme! Por que você não abre logo o jogo e diz que agarrou a Sakura-chan no meio do corredor?" – Naruto estava fazendo de tudo para arrancar qualquer informação do Uchiha sobre o fato dele ter saído com Sakura do salão.

Neji estava falando com Itachi sobre os novos cavalos que estavam à venda numa terra chamada Sanagakure, onde eles estavam vendendo cavalos brancos e negros, bem cuidados e de raça. Os dois jovens adoravam ficar conversando sobre essas coisas sempre que se encontravam.

Chouji continuava assaltando a cozinha dos Uchihas e Kakashi estava correndo atrás de Kiba e Akamaru, porque o cachorro branco havia roubado seu livro Icha Icha Paradise e estava fugindo com ele na boca pelos jardins.

Shikamaru, Lee e Naruto ainda tentavam arrancar algo de Sasuke sobre Sakura.

"Por que você não quer contar?" T.T – Naruto perguntou pela décima vez seguida, fazendo os neurônios de Sasuke começarem a esquentar de raiva.

"Porque não aconteceu nada, sua anta." – Lee ficou chocado com aquelas palavras.

"Você quer dizer que não aproveitou a oportunidade de beijar a Sakura-san?.! Como você conseguiu resistir?.!" oo

"Não acredito que vocês dois saíram daqui do salão com todo aquele clima e não fizeram nada." – Shikamaru comentou, com uma sobrancelha erguida, em descrença. – Vocês são bem problemáticos, hein?"

"Vocês esqueceram que nós nos odiamos?" ¬¬ - Sasuke indagou, impaciente. Aquele papo de beijo já estava lhe dando nos nervos até porque o fazia recordar que tivera a oportunidade de beija-la e graças a um cozinheiro idiota não conseguira.

Lee arregalou os olhos.

"Como você consegue odiá-la?" – Naruto lançou um olhar de esguelha para o garoto Rock, cruzando os braços.

"Não seja burro, Lee. É óbvio que ele está mentindo apenas para tentar nos enganar."

Sasuke suspirou.

Por que sua vida havia se transformado naquele inferno?.!

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Arigatou:** Obrigado (a)

**Gomen**: Desculpe

**Nani**: O que

**Oi**: Ei

**Tsuzuku**: Continua

**Minna**: Pessoal, gente

**Onegai**: Por favor

**OMG:** Oh My God -xDDD-

* * *

**Olá! n.n/**

**Nossa, pela primeira vez não teve mudança de cena xD Hauahauahau! Ah, sim! E o capítulo foi bem grande, hein? o/ Espero que tenham gostado ;)**

**Reviews:**

_NaNe_

_Uchiha Mia_

_Hyuuga Tha_

_Yamanaka Chia_

_Kisa Sohma Hyuuga_

_-YoukoKurama-_

_Arashi _

_Kuny-chan_

_Misaki Matsuya_

_Sango Granger_

_Adriana PAiva _

_Kimi Higurashi_

_Cami Black _

_Yamanako Loi_

**O.O OMG!.! Quantas reviews! -desmaia- Nhaaaaaaa! Minna, muito obrigada mesmo!.!.!.! Que bom q estão gostando! n.n o/ E antes de ir, só gostaria de pedir que deixassem reviews nesse capítulo, ok? n.n' Onegai, onegai/o/**

**Feliz carnaval a todos! n.n/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Na manhã seguinte, um certo jovem Uchiha havia acabado de entrar no castelo após mais uma aula de equitação cansativa. Enquanto subia as escadas principais, ia largando seus equipamentos de treino sobre qualquer coisa que via pela frente, perdido em pensamentos para se quer se importar com isso.

As janelas estavam todas abertas, deixando os raios do Sol e a brisa adentrar o enorme castelo, lhe dando uma aparência mais arejada. Logo que alcançou o primeiro corredor, Sasuke desviou os olhos para uma janela e parou de andar abruptamente avistando uma garota de cabelos rosas usando um vestido simples de cor amarela.

Sakura...

Antes que pudesse se repreender já estava descendo as escadas e fazendo o mesmo caminho de onde viera. Não sabia o que estava levando-o a fazer isso, mas também não se importava. Em alguns segundos, estava no imenso jardim bem cuidado de sua família, onde avistou Sakura apreciando algumas flores, seus longos cabelos balançando de leve com a brisa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Ele observou-a se virar para encara-lo, sem qualquer traço de surpresa na face delicada.

"Olhando as flores."

Sasuke realmente não entendia pra que admirar aquelas flores e tinha que admitir que sua noiva não era normal.

"O que tem de interessante nisso?"

"O fato de que eu consigo relaxar quando estou observando-as." – Sakura respondeu, como se estivesse explicando para Sasuke que a Terra era redonda.

"Já disseram que você é estranha?" – o Uchiha falou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. A jovem sorriu.

"Você acabou de me dizer."

O rapaz tentou de tudo para que aquele sorriso não o afetasse e daquela vez havia conseguido, murmurando em seguida.

"Baka." – Sakura lembrou ter visto-o entrar no castelo com seu equipamento de equitação e ficou curiosa para saber algo.

"Você se sente cansado de fazer tanta coisa atrás da outra, não é?"

"Não."

"Tente não mentir, ok?" – Sasuke suspirou.

"Certo, você venceu." – Sakura sorriu docemente.

"É exatamente pra isso que serve olhar as flores." – O jovem Uchiha ficou olhando-a, demoradamente e conseguiu chegar apenas a uma conclusão.

"Continuo achando você estranha."

Sakura ainda pensou em chama-lo de idiota, mas se conteve ao ouvir aquele tom de voz calmo e ver um meio sorriso no rosto dele. Por um momento ficou surpresa... Nunca pensou que um sorriso combinaria tão bem com aquela face bonita dele...

Ou melhor... Nunca achou que ele poderia ter aquele lado gentil...

Sem que percebesse, um doce sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

"Sabe, até que você é legal às vezes, Sasuke-kun." – A jovem o beijou de leve no rosto e depois se virou para caminhar pelos jardins. Sasuke não sabia se havia se assustado com o sufixo adicionado ao seu nome ou com o beijo que ganhara. Qualquer que fosse um dos dois havia deixado-o ligeiramente vermelho, mas dessa vez ele não se importou e apenas continuou olhando sua noiva, os olhos meio arregalados.

A alguns pés de distancia dele, Sakura se virou para olha-lo, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Você não quer vir?"

"Hn..."

"Vamos, eu sei que você quer." – Sem hesitar, a jovem voltou até o Uchiha e pegou-o pela mão, puxando-o para o enorme jardim que se estendia por uma considerável extensão de terra.

Bom... Talvez esse casamento não estivesse tão perdido assim, não é...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O dia havia passado rápido e logo o castelo Uchiha presenciava a noite estrelada que fazia sobre o vilarejo. Sakura subia uma escada, segurando seu vestido dos lados para não tropeçar e cair. Em poucos segundos, já se encontrava num corredor, andando calmamente, pensando na tarde que tivera com Sasuke.

Havia sido algo completamente novo, afinal nunca imaginara que ele tivesse aquele lado gentil... Apenas gostaria que ele fosse assim a maioria das vezes. Talvez isso ajudasse um pouco no noivado com relação às brigas. E até que não seria má idéia se eles se beijassem de vez em quando, não é? _Sakura, no que diabos você está pensando?.! Por acaso ficou louca?.!_

A face da jovem estava ligeiramente corada com aqueles pensamentos, algo que a incomodava bastante. No entanto, abandonou os devaneios assim que notou as diversas armaduras que enfeitavam o corredor no qual passava. Sem que percebesse, o machado de uma que estava ao seu lado acabou por deslizar da mão do cavaleiro, passando de raspão em seu ombro, mas arrancando um lado da manga de seu vestido.

"Mas que diabos...?" – Colocou a mão no ombro, sentindo sangue começar a fluir lentamente do machucado. E antes que pudesse sair dali, viu um criado passar e avista-la ferida, caminhando em sua direção.

"O que aconteceu, Sakura-sama?" – A garota não retirou a mão do ombro enquanto analisava aquele empregado, sem conseguir reconhecer aqueles olhos amarelos e os cabelos longos e lisos, presos no alto da cabeça. Concluiu que havia tantos criados naquele castelo que não conhecia metade deles.

"O machado acabou caindo e me acertando. Foi só isso."

"Mas a senhorita está machucada. Por favor, deixe-me cuidar desse seu ferimento."

Sakura decidiu que realmente não tinha escolha e precisava cuidar daquilo antes que piorasse, então apenas o seguiu pelos corredores. Como andava mais atrás, não podia imaginar que um sorriso maléfico estava estampado no rosto do criado, de nome Orochimaru.

Este tinha apenas uma coisa em mente: Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para mata-la e impedir que Sasuke se casasse, tornando-se o rei daquelas terras. Esse era seu objetivo, o qual durava por mais de anos. Se o jovem Uchiha não se tornasse rei, então ele, Orochimaru, poderia acabar com o reinado dos Uchihas e dominar aquela região toda.

Apenas não fazia isso naquele momento porque era arriscado tirar Fugaku do poder em uma época em que este estava cheio de amizades com outras famílias poderosas, guardas e ainda mais riqueza. Primeiro iria matar Sakura e depois quando todos estivessem abalados com a morte dela, iria acabar com o reino dos Uchihas, matando os membros que formavam aquele nome forte.

Seus devaneios maléficos se dissiparam logo que avistou a sala de remédios do castelo. Já estava quase chegando lá, com Sakura em seu encalço, quando Sasuke apareceu do lado oposto do corredor, caminhando. Os olhos negros do rapaz captaram rapidamente a mão dela sobre o ombro e a coloração avermelhada que tingia seu vestido.

Apressou o passo, parando na frente de sua noiva, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

"Sakura, o que aconteceu?" – A jovem tentou a todo custo cobrir o ferimento com a mão, mas parecia algo inútil já que o sangue estava bem visível.

"Não foi nada grave-"

O Uchiha olhou para o criado e algo lhe disse que ele não era confiável para cuidar do ferimento de sua noiva. Sem hesitar, segurou o braço dela, ignorando o olhar surpreso da mesma.

"Vamos, eu vou cuidar disso." – Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, mas não veio som algum, e apenas sentiu o rapaz lhe arrastar pelo corredor, decidido a dar um jeito em seu machucado.

Ambos não imaginavam o olhar frustrado que Orochimaru lançava em suas costas.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Baka: Idiota**

**Minna: Pessoal**

**Gomen nasai: Desculpe**

**Arigatou: Obrigado (a)**

**Tsuzuku: Continua**

* * *

**Minna xD Putz, vcs me fizeram rir pra caramba com os comentários de morte ao cozinheiro xDDD Hauahauahauahauahau! Foi muito engraçado XD**

**Mas enfim, quanto a esse capítulo, eu sei q está pequeno x.x Gomen nasai, mas pra compensar vou postar o próximo cap esse final de semana, ok? n.n Hehehe \o/**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews:**

Gisah-chan

Misaki Matsuya

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Uchiha Mia

Yamanaka Chia

Yamanaka Yumi

Kimi Higurashi

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

NaNe

Kuny-chan

Hyuuga Tha

-YoukoKurama-

Adriana Paiva

Dessa-chan

**Nossa, gente, muito obrigada mesmooo! Foram tantas reviews! n.n Arigatou! \o/**

**E eu sei que esse cap foi curto, mas deixem reviews, por favor i.i**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Sakura observava o Uchiha, ambos sentados na cama do mesmo, enquanto este cuidava de seu ferimento no ombro. Ele era tão bonito... Os cabelos... A franja caindo sobre seus olhos escuros... O único sorriso que ele havia lhe mostrado no jardim naquela tarde... E as mãos fortes dele fazendo o curativo no seu machucado...

Corou.

"E-Ei, Sasuke, não precisa cuidar disso, deixe que eu mesma-"

Os olhos escuros dele continuaram concentrados na tarefa que fazia.

"Sakura, fique quieta." – a jovem não achou nada para dizer em troca, então resolveu fixar os orbes no chão, já que olhar o rapaz lhe deixava ligeiramente desconcertada.

"..."

"E o que diabos foi isso?" – novamente seus olhos verdes pousaram sobre o Uchiha, o qual ainda fazia seu trabalho.

"Eu estava andando pelo castelo e o machado de uma das armaduras acabou por cair em cima de mim."

"Tem certeza?" – Ela notou o quase imperceptível tom de descrença na voz sexy dele.

"Claro que tenho. Só não sei como o machado poderia ter caído..."

Sakura fechou um dos olhos, soltando uma baixa exclamação de dor. O rapaz olhou-a por poucos segundos e murmurou após ter voltado a se concentrar no ferimento dela.

"Gomen."

"T-Tudo bem..." – A herdeira dos Haruno ainda sentia o ardume do medicamento contra o corte, mas ignorou isso.

"Mas você ainda é descuidada."

"Hã?" – Ela simplesmente não quis acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Você não presta atenção por onde anda e acabou por se machucar por isso, baka."

Sakura não pôde se conter.

"Eu não tenho culpa se aquela droga de armadura está velha demais para suportar o peso do machado!" – Os olhos de Sasuke encontraram os furiosos dela.

"Se você estivesse prestando atenção poderia ter visto o machado caindo e ter evitado esse corte."

"Eu **estava** prestando atenção!"

"Então por que você se machucou?"

Ela cerrou o punho, os olhos demonstrando uma raiva indescritível.

"Grrr... Eu odeio você!"

E levantou da cama, ignorando o fato dele ainda estar cuidando de seu ferimento. Assim que saiu do quarto, bateu a porta com força, se afastando em passos largos dali. Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota!

Os pais do Uchiha estavam caminhando por um corredor e seus ouvidos captaram rapidamente o barulho da porta se fechando com violência. Suspiraram e mesmo que não fosse necessário, olharam para o patamar de baixo, vendo Sakura descer as escadas, furiosa, segurando os lados do vestido.

Mikoto olhou seu marido, falando:

"Eles brigaram de novo?" – o homem suspirou.

"É a única coisa que eles conseguem fazer." – Ela apenas apoiou uma mão na testa, com uma gota.

"Será que esse casamento vai dar certo mesmo?"

Eles se entreolharam, como que numa incógnita.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

_Grrr... Aquele idiota..._

Era a única coisa que se repetia na mente da Haruno, que andava para fora do castelo, indo para os jardins.

Furiosa.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquele bastardo era seu noivo.

Que droga... Como ele conseguia ser tão baka!

Baka, baka, baka...!.!.!

Se pelo menos seu braço direito não estivesse machucado iria enche-lo de soco e-

Saiu de seus pensamentos assim que alguém esbarrou nela, sem querer. Sakura se controlou para não descontar toda a raiva naquela pessoa, e descobriu ser realmente difícil fazer isso depois de ouvir aquela voz.

"Desculpe, senhorita-" – Rapidamente ergueu os olhos verdes, reconhecendo aquele homem. Sua face ferveu de leve.

"Itachi-san..."

O Uchiha também reconheceu a jovem.

"Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção por onde andava, Sakura." – Ela largou os lados do vestido, ainda olhando-o.

"Não, tudo bem..."

"Que coisa... É muito difícil nos encontrarmos, mesmo sabendo que você é noiva do meu irmão." – Ele sorriu, amigavelmente.

Sakura não pôde deixar de observar o quanto Itachi era diferente de Sasuke.

"É... você está sempre ocupado e nem sempre aparece aqui pelo castelo." – Ela sorriu com uma gota. – "Inclusive acho que você estava indo resolver alguns negócios, não é?"

"É, é verdade. Você viu o Sasuke?"

Os vestígios de qualquer sorriso desapareceram instantaneamente do rosto da jovem assim que ouviu aquela pergunta.

"Não e nem espero vê-lo." – Itachi arregalou os olhos, com uma gota.

"Er...vocês brigaram?" O.o' – Sakura cruzou os braços, irritada.

"Ele é um idiota." – o Uchiha suspirou. Tinha que concordar, afinal como seu irmão poderia brigar com aquela jovem linda?

"Eu sei." – A moça olhou para o chão, ainda com raiva.

"Eu não consigo entender... Ele sempre me trata mal, nem parece que é meu noivo."

Itachi não desperdiçou a oportunidade para uma brincadeira, que havia um fundo de verdade afinal. Segurou o queixo dela com uma mão, fazendo-a olha-lo, rubra.

"Quando ele voltar a trata-la mal, pode vir falar comigo."

"..." – Sakura ficou incapaz de falar qualquer coisa porque ainda estava surpresa e corada com aquele ato do Uchiha.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas naquela posição, as borboletas rodopiando no estômago da jovem.

"Itachi." – O jovem largou o queixo de Sakura e rapidamente ambos voltaram os olhos para o lado, onde viram Sasuke de cara fechada.

"Ah, oi, Sasuke." – A Haruno não disse nada e apenas cruzou os braços, virando a cara para o lado.

A última coisa que queria era ver seu noivo.

"Que bom que apareceu, eu realmente estava querendo falar com você." – Itachi disse, olhando seu irmão, o qual foi o mais curto possível.

"Seja breve."

Sakura observou Itachi se aproximar de Sasuke e não abandonou aquela oportunidade única. Seus dedos levantaram os lados do vestido, pronta para sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse.

"Sakura, fique aí." – Ela ouviu a voz de seu noivo e encarou-o, gélida.

"Tente me obrigar."

Droga, como ela conseguia ser tão irritante!

"Eu quero falar com você, então não saia."

"Eu não vou ficar só pra ouvir você falar besteira. Até mais, Itachi-san." – O Uchiha mais velho sorriu, acenando para a jovem, a qual começou a se afastar dali, em passos decididos.

Sasuke cerrou o punho, observando a silhueta dela sumir de seu campo de visão. Em seguida, limitou-se a suspirar.

"O que você quer?" – Indagou para Itachi, meio irritado.

"Você não consegue se entender com as mulheres, hein?"

"Cala essa boca."

"Bom, se você quiser, eu me entendo com a Sakura em seu lugar." – Sasuke lançou um olhar assassino para Itachi. – "Calma, eu estava apenas brincando." o.o'

O Uchiha mais novo estava começando a se perguntar se seu irmão estava apenas querendo lhe encher o saco, algo que não estava a fim, ainda mais naquele dia.

"Diga logo o que você quer." – Itachi suspirou.

"Certo... Eu não vou poder chegar a tempo em dois reinos hoje, então um fica para você."

"Esqueça, não quero mais saber." – Sasuke não hesitou em se distanciar dali, adentrando o castelo, tão irritado quanto sua noiva. Itachi suspirou, colocando uma mão na cabeça.

_Ai, meu Deus... Nem um mês de noivado e Sakura já fez isso com ele... u.u Estou vendo que vou me ferrar a partir de agora nessas negociações._

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Vagarosamente sentia seu cenho ir se estreitando cada vez mais, comprimindo seus olhos negros, os quais observavam o motivo dessa nova irritação. Estava tentando de tudo para se acalmar, mas não era uma tarefa fácil. Ainda mais vendo sua noiva conversar com Rock Lee no patamar mais baixo do castelo.

Talvez o que estava lhe incomodando era aquele sorriso dela. Quer dizer, gostava daquele sorriso, mas não quando era direcionado para outra pessoa além dele. Quanto mais uma pessoa que estava caindo de quatro por ela...!

Maldição...

"Ei, Sasuke." – o Uchiha desviou os olhos de Sakura e Lee e pousou-os sobre o rapaz de orbes perolados que se aproximava calmamente, trajando vestes brancas.

"O que foi, Neji?" – o Hyuuga parou ao lado do amigo, fixando o olhar no patamar de baixo, sem se dar conta do casal que conversava animadamente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Droga. Provavelmente ele estava se referindo ao seu semblante irritado.

"Não aconteceu nada. Aliás aonde você se meteu?" – Sasuke indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha. Sempre que seus amigos iam ao seu castelo ficavam horas conversando ou cavalgando, mas naquele dia havia sido diferente. Nem mesmo Naruto estava lá para lhe encher o saco.

"Estava falando com Itachi, mas ele acabou de sair para resolver algumas coisas. Você sabe, ele consegue ser mais ocupado do que a gente." – Neji comentou, dando de ombros. Mesmo assim, não entendia como o Uchiha mais velho agüentava aquilo.

"Ele é um idiota mesmo."

O Hyuuga sabia que ele estava dizendo isso porque Itachi havia escolhido aquele caminho cheio de tarefas e compromissos com as outras famílias poderosas.

"E que milagre foi esse do Dobe e o Shikamaru não virem com vocês?" – Sasuke perguntou, olhando Neji de esguelha, tentando não se irritar com sua noiva e Lee.

"Ah, eles estão com problemas em relação a alguns acordos com outros reinos e tiveram que sair por poucos dias."

"Entendo." – Neji notou o tom de voz perdido do amigo Uchiha assim como o local onde ele olhava fixamente.

Teve que conter o sorriso maroto, então apenas levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativo, olhando o jovem casal que conversava, ambos rindo animadamente.

"Parece que o Lee está querendo roubar a sua noiva, Sasuke." – o Uchiha trincou os dentes, sentindo uma veia pulsar em sua testa, mas controlou o tom de voz.

"Que se dane. Eu não me importo com ela, de qualquer forma."

"Então você está com raiva por que o Naruto não veio pra te atentar, é isso?" – Sasuke viu a sobrancelha levantada do Hyuuga e não gostou nem um pouco.

"Não é nada disso, baka."

"Bom, então você está com ciúmes de Sakura."

"Claro que não."

Neji apenas não retrucou porque seus olhos logo encontraram os de Sakura, e ela sorriu de forma alegre, fazendo-o responder com um breve e educado aceno. Notou que Sasuke pareceu grato por vê-la subir as escadas junto com Lee, parando a conversa com o rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas.

O jovem Uchiha não saiu de sua posição e continuou olhando para o patamar de baixo, mesmo que Sakura e Lee já tivessem alcançado o andar em que se encontrava com o amigo de orbes perolados. A primeira coisa que escutou foi a voz animada de sua noiva.

"Neji! Faz bastante tempo que não nos víamos...!" – O Hyuuga sorriu fracamente, embalado pelo sorriso dela. Lee parecia admirar cada movimento da jovem e Neji realmente agradeceu por Sasuke estar com ciúmes e não estar a fim de olhar para eles.

"É verdade."

"Estranho... Onde estão os outros?" – Sakura indagou, olhando para os lados. Neji sabia que ela estava se referindo a Hinata, Tenten, Naruto e Shikamaru, então respondeu.

"Não puderam vir, mas mandaram lembranças." – A Haruno sorriu docemente, conseguindo inclusive arrancar um olhar de esguelha por parte de Sasuke.

"Arigatou."

Lee estava quase babando pela jovem e Sasuke estava fazendo de tudo para lembrar que estava com raiva dela e que não podia esquecer que estavam brigados somente por causa daquele sorriso. E para sua sorte, uma voz feminina próxima ecoou no local.

"Sakura, você poderia vir aqui comigo, por favor?" – Todos viraram as cabeças para a direção da voz e encontraram a sra. Uchiha na esquina do corredor mais próximo, sorrindo.

"Claro, Mikoto-sama." – Sakura respondeu, acenando para Neji e Lee e se distanciando com a mãe de seu noivo pelo corredor.

Lee continuou a olhar o caminho por onde sua musa inspiradora havia desaparecido e comentou.

"É uma pena que a Sakura-san já teve que ir." – Sasuke estava dando graças aos céus por ela ter ido porque aquele sorriso conseguia faze-lo esquecer qualquer raiva e isso era algo que não queria porque as imagens dela e de Lee ainda estavam bem vivas em sua memória.

"É verdade. A Sakura é bem legal mesmo." – Neji comentou com os olhos fixos no mesmo lugar que os de Lee. No entanto, no fundo de sua mente, teve que acrescentar que preferia Tenten. Isso era bastante óbvio já que estava apaixonado por ela.

"Hn." ¬¬

Foi a única coisa que Sasuke conseguiu falar.

Neji sentiu uma gota em sua cabeça. Ciúme era algo destruidor, hein?

"Sabe, Sasuke, você tem muita sorte em ter a Sakura-san como noiva." – Lee comentou, pensativo. O Uchiha nem ao menos se movia, ao contrário de seus nervos, os quais davam voltas em sua cabeça, raivosamente.

"Pode ficar com ela se quiser."

"Ele fala isso da boca pra fora, Lee."

O Hyuuga sentiu o punho de Sasuke conectar-se com sua cabeça pelo comentário.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Após ter se despedido de Neji e Lee, Sasuke descia as escadas do castelo Uchiha, perdido em pensamentos.

Sobre Sakura.

Havia chegado a conclusão que não agüentava mais aquela raiva entre eles, então iria falar com ela. Não iria pedir desculpas, é claro – Uchiha Sasuke nunca faria uma coisa dessas, ainda mais com Haruno Sakura! – mas iria falar como se tudo estivesse normal. Se ela começasse uma briga seriam outros quinhentos.

E assim que saiu do castelo para o dia ensolarado que fazia do lado de fora, acabou por quase esbarrar em alguém. Alguém que reconheceu rapidamente pelos cabelos róseos e os brilhantes olhos esmeralda.

Ótimo. Sua oportunidade perfeita para falar com ela e acabar com aquela hostilidade.

"O que ela queria com você, Sakura?" – A jovem pareceu meio surpresa dele ter tomado a iniciativa de falar alguma coisa, fingindo que nada havia acontecido entre eles, então resolveu agir como ele próprio.

"A sua mãe? Ela só queria ver se eu cavalgava." – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Só isso?"

"Hai."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

Sakura olhava o chão, tentando evitar os olhos escuros dele a todo custo. Na verdade não era apenas para ver se ela cavalgava...

"E... Ela me disse que você vai ter que partir hoje para uma terra meio distante." – A jovem levantou os olhos para encontrar os dele, sem conseguir esconder a preocupação.

Sasuke estranhou, mas respondeu.

"Sim, eu vou ter que resolver alguns acordos pendentes com a família Akimichi."

"Você vai que horas?" – o Uchiha pensou um pouco e concluiu.

"Daqui a alguns minutos."

"E... quando você volta?"

Aquele semblante de preocupação estava deixando-o seriamente incomodado.

"Amanhã, boba." – Sakura olhou triste para o chão.

"Sasuke... você vai ficar bem, não é?" – Ela sabia que essas viagens meio distantes não eram tão seguras assim e era isso que não a deixava calma.

"Você esta preocupada comigo?"

Seus olhares se encontraram novamente.

"Claro que estou. Você é meu noivo, esqueceu?" – Aquelas revelações estavam atingindo-o de surpresa.

"Pensei que nós apenas nos odiássemos."

"Pensou errado. Nós brigamos toda hora, mas... eu me preocupo com você, baka."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Não tem motivos para preocupação."

"Sério?"

Sasuke sentiu um fraco sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

"Sério."

"Sasuke-sama." – um guarda apareceu, desfazendo o clima que predominava sobre o casal. – "Com licença, mas já está na hora de partimos."

O Uchiha olhou sua noiva e notou que ela não havia abandonado o semblante preocupado. Aquilo realmente não combinava com as feições delicadas dela... Ignorando completamente o guarda, inclinou um pouco a cabeça e beijou-a na testa, suavemente.

"Pare de se preocupar com besteiras, Sakura." – A garota não sabia quem estava mais rubra, ela ou o guarda. Mas sentiu-se um pouco mais calma com aquele ato gentil do seu noivo e em retribuição, sorriu fracamente.

"Vou tentar... Até amanhã, Sasuke-kun."

Ele ainda pensou em beija-la nos lábios antes de partir, mas se conteve. Começou seus passos para longe dali, acompanhado do guarda, sem imaginar que os olhos verdes de Sakura o acompanhavam se distanciar, ainda carregados com uma leve preocupação.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku: Continua**

**Hai: Sim**

**Arigatou: Obrigado (a)**

**Baka: Idiota e seus derivados**

* * *

**Awe, aparição do Itachi, hein? n.n Hehehe xD Bom, o cap ficou imenso e eu nem vou comentar mais nada pq senão vai ficar maior ainda XD**

**Reviews (Desculpem, eu não respondi decentemente às reviews hoje x.x):**

Kimi Higurashi

Arenith H.S. Torrang

NaNe

Yamanaka Yumi

Adriana Paiva

graviola

Misaki Matsuya

Dessa-chan

Cami Black

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Gisah-chan

Kuny-chan

Marin the Noir

Hyuuga Tha

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

**Reviews, reviews! n.n Nhaaaa! Muito obrigada, pessoal /o/ Espero que todos tenham gostado desse cap imenso e no próximo prometo q vai ter mais romance n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Não podia acreditar que já era de manhã e que conseguira dormir quase nada de noite. Tudo graças a Sasuke.

Droga... Nem ela mesma sabia que estava tão dependente dele assim.

Sentada em sua cama, Sakura ainda tentava se concentrar nas cartas de sua família e amigos, as quais estavam espalhadas sobre o lençol macio, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em seu noivo. Sabia que não deveria se preocupar tanto, mas era algo que não podia evitar.

"Maldição... Aquele desgraçado..." – Murmurou, trincando os dentes e cerrando o punho. Como ele se atrevia a deixa-la daquele jeito?.!

**Toc toc**.

Seus olhos verdes desviaram-se para a porta, ouvindo batidas na mesma. Sem se importar muito, autorizou a entrada do desconhecido, onde acabou por descobrir que era sua criada.

"Sakura-sama, mandaram informa-la que seu noivo já chegou."

Sentindo a ansiedade atingi-la em cheio, Sakura largou tudo que estava fazendo e levantou da cama de um pulo, encaminhando-se para os corredores do castelo Uchiha. Mesmo que inconscientemente, seus passos estavam mais apressados que o normal, algo que não a surpreendeu já que estava ansiosa para vê-lo.

"Sasuke..."

Seu murmúrio ecoou pelo corredor silencioso e acabou por chegar nos ouvidos do jovem Uchiha que estava um pouco mais na frente. Ele observou-a se aproximar em passos largos, as mãos segurando os lados do vestido lilás, seus cabelos róseos balançando com o movimento.

Ele não acreditou como havia sentido falta daquilo mesmo que fosse apenas por metade de um dia.

Sem que percebesse, ela já estava em sua frente, com os olhos transbordando uma mistura de surpresa e felicidade. Diante disso, não conseguiu se reprimir, quebrando aquele silêncio.

"O que foi? Eu disse que voltaria, então por que a surpresa?" – Sakura cerrou o punho discretamente, franzindo os olhos. Será que ele tinha idéia do quanto havia sofrido com a partida dele?.!

"Seu... Droga, você me deixou preocupada, sua anta...!"

Ele arregalou os olhos momentaneamente. Então ela realmente se importava com ele...?

"Você... você está bem?" – Sasuke suavizou a expressão de espanto, olhando-a nos olhos de forma intensa.

"Sakura, eu disse para você não se preocupar com besteira." – A jovem nem percebeu que seus olhos verdes encheram-se de aflição.

"Eu sei, mas... eu não consegui... Você estava demorando muito..."

Sasuke observou-a olhar para o chão alguns segundos e depois voltar a encara-lo, com o mesmo semblante na face. Resolveu tomar uma atitude para tranqüiliza-la, apenas não sabia se teria mesmo esse efeito.

Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça e juntou seus lábios aos dela de forma delicada.

Se soubesse que eles eram tão macios e saborosos teria experimentado isso antes. Aliás, iria fazer isso todos os dias a partir daquele momento, apenas para sentir novamente aquela sensação indescritível.

Sakura havia ficado surpresa com o ato do rapaz e estava com medo que seu coração acabasse saindo pela boca se continuasse a bater daquele jeito desesperado. Seus lábios juntos aos de Sasuke era algo tão bom... Tão tranqüilizador... E resolvendo aproveitar o momento, fechou os olhos lentamente e beijou-o de volta, dando permissão para a língua dele explorar sua boca e faze-la se sentir no céu.

Após algum tempo aproveitando aquele beijo, Sasuke separou seus lábios, sentindo que ambos estavam precisando de ar.

O primeiro beijo desde que haviam sido anunciados como noivos...

A jovem Haruno sentiu a face ganhar uma fraca coloração avermelhada.

"Sasuke-kun..." – Ele apenas olhou-a, controlando-se para não cair na tentação de beijar os lábios dela novamente. – "você não está ferido, não é?"

"Não, eu já disse que estou bem."

"Mas você deve estar com fome."

Só se fosse dos lábios dela.

Resolveu ficar calado para ter certeza que não iria falar algo que se arrependesse depois. Em seguida, sentiu a mão da jovem em seu braço e seus olhos escuros logo encontraram as esmeraldas dela.

"Vamos arranjar algo para você comer." – Sasuke suspirou ao ouvir aquela sugestão e sem a menor vontade de discutir, limitou-se a deslizar uma das mãos para a cintura fina da garota, ambos caminhando para a cozinha.

Um sorriso singelo brotou na face de Sakura, acompanhado de um fraco rubor. Andando daquele jeito pareciam um casal... Espere. Eles eram noivos, não é?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O jovem Uchiha suspirou, mantendo o cenho franzido em aborrecimento. Parecia que não conseguia sentir nada além de irritação.

Estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore no jardim de seu castelo, acompanhado por sua noiva, a qual aparentava estar ainda mais aborrecida do que ele próprio. Não podia esperar menos, afinal haviam brigado e estavam com raiva um do outro no momento. Não entendia como isso acontecia tão rápido. Uma hora eles se beijam e no minuto seguinte acabam discutindo.

Ainda lembrava que haviam feito todo o caminho da cozinha para o jardim discutindo em alto e bom som.

Droga... Isso era muito cansativo.

Sentada ao lado de Sasuke, Sakura estava com os braços cruzados e os olhos muito estreitados, mostrando estar bastante irritada com o Uchiha. Essa raiva toda estava afetando seu cérebro e talvez fosse por isso que resolveu quebrar o silêncio, comentando:

"Eu preferia ser prometida para o Lee-san." – Sasuke virou o rosto para olha-la, numa expressão incrédula.

"O que?" – Seus olhares furiosos se encontraram.

"Pelo menos ele é educado e gentil. Com certeza será um ótimo marido, ao contrário do que eu tenho." ¬¬

"E por acaso você acha que eu quero você como minha esposa?"

Ambos viraram os rostos para os lados opostos, tendo a impressão que o sangue estava borbulhando de raiva em suas veias.

Mantendo a posição em que se encontrava, Sakura retrucou:

"Pelo menos eu não fico tratando você como um idiota." – Sasuke fechou os olhos, seu cenho ainda franzido.

"Eu não tenho culpa se sou forçado a fazer isso."

Não era exatamente sua intenção trata-la mal, mas sempre que estava na presença dela se sentia desconcertado e isso era algo que odiava. Então para afastar aquela sensação de borboletas em seu estômago acabava por trata-la de um jeito nada agradável. No entanto, sabia que se falasse isso seria espancado até a morte por ela.

Sakura pareceu confusa com aquelas palavras.

"Hã...?"

"Esqueça, você não iria entender." – Ela trincou os dentes.

"E ainda me chama de burra?.! Grrr...! Eu vou agora mesmo tentar acabar com essa história de casar com você!" – A jovem se levantou, mas antes que pudesse sair, sentiu a mão de Sasuke em seu pulso. Virou-se para encara-lo, furiosa.

"O que foi agora?.! Quer me insultar de mais alguma coisa por acaso?.!" – O Uchiha tentou não se importar com o olhar mortal que ela lhe lançava.

"Você não vai conseguir mudar essa idéia da cabeça de nenhum dos nossos pais."

"Não vai me custar nada tentar, até porque eu faço qualquer coisa pra me livrar de você."

Ótimo. Ela queria guerra, então iria ter.

"Sakura, se essa idéia desse certo eu já teria tentado há muito tempo."

A Haruno ficou encarando-o com seus olhos verdes transbordando de raiva e por um momento, achou que encarar aqueles orbes escuros estava deixando-a mais calma e pacífica. Não querendo dar o braço a torcer, apenas bufou irritada, evitando os olhos dele, voltando a sentar com os braços cruzados.

Uma pena porque Sasuke realmente estava gostando de se perder naquelas piscinas esverdeadas.

"Droga... A culpa é toda sua." – Ele ouviu Sakura falar, sua voz ainda contendo um pouco de raiva. Retrucou:

"Claro, como se eu quisesse me casar com você também."

"Se você não me tratasse tão mal nós não estaríamos passando por isso, baka. Você deveria aprender a ser como o Neji ou o Lee-san."

Uma veia pulsou na testa do Uchiha e ele se esforçou ao máximo para controlar sua voz.

"Sakura, pare de falar do Lee, ok? Está me dando nos nervos."

"Não acredito que você esta com ciúmes." – Apenas depois lembrou de algo. – "Ah, desculpe, esqueci que você é frio demais para sentir qualquer coisa."

Sasuke sentiu uma fina garoa começar a cair do céu coberto de nuvens negras, transpassando as folhas da árvore e molhando um pouco tanto ele quanto Sakura. Talvez fosse isso misturado com as palavras dela que estavam afetando seriamente seu interior, fazendo as borboletas rodopiarem ainda mais alto em seu estômago.

Sem aviso, puxou-a pelo braço delicadamente para si e não deu tempo para ela protestar porque no segundo seguinte havia encaixado seus lábios de forma carinhosa, algo que deixou Sakura ainda mais surpresa.

Sentindo a raiva se dissipar subitamente, Sakura ignorou as finas gotas de chuva e o beijou da mesma forma. Notou que ele explorava sua boca de modo mais audacioso que o primeiro beijo, suas línguas se roçando sensualmente. Sem que percebesse, a Haruno subiu uma mão para o rosto macio e bonito dele, notando que ele aproveitou o momento para deslizar uma mão para o seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo.

Os beijos dele eram tão bons... Poderia até mesmo retirar o que dissera sobre se casar com Lee apenas para poder beija-lo todos os dias daquela forma apaixonada...

A fina garoa continuava a cair de forma fraca e contínua, apenas para molhar um pouco a grama e as flores bem cuidadas do jardim. Os criados haviam parado o trabalho para se abrigar dentro do castelo, deixando aquele local extenso totalmente vazio, exceto pela presença do casal debaixo da árvore, os quais pareciam estar aquecidos mesmo com a brisa um pouco gélida.

Sasuke se afastou apenas poucos centímetros da jovem, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos esmeralda. Podia notar o leve rubor na face dela, algo que o agradou imensamente. Seus cabelos e vestes encontravam-se molhados, provando que as folhas das árvores não haviam sido o suficiente para conter a garoa.

A Haruno retirou a mão do rosto dele, corando um pouco mais, seu coração martelando em seu peito. Aquele olhar profundo conseguia coloca-la em estado de hipnose, sem dúvida. Após alguns segundos ouvindo o barulho das gotas de chuva caindo sobre o local, pôde escutar a voz próxima e suave de Sasuke.

"Pra sua informação, eu ainda consigo sentir muita coisa." – Ela ficou surpresa e lembrou de suas últimas palavras para com o rapaz.

"S-Sasuke..." – O jovem desviou os olhos dos dela apenas alguns segundos assim que percebeu que o vestido da mesma estava transparente, expondo quase todo seu belo corpo e sua pele branquinha.

"Da próxima vez use roupas mais escuras, baka."

"Nani...?"

"Seu vestido está transparente." – Sakura corou até o último fio de cabelo e antes de qualquer coisa deu um cascudo em seu noivo, fazendo-o desviar os olhos dela por alguns segundos.

"Pare de olhar pra mim, mas que droga!"

Sakura se levantou, dando alguns passos para longe da árvore e querendo chegar no castelo o mais rápido possível para trocar de roupa. Podia sentir a garoa molhando-a de forma mais livre já que não tinha mais a proteção da árvore e isso estava apenas colaborando para que seu vestido ficasse ainda mais transparente.

Logo sentiu alguém colocando um casaco sobre si, para esconder seu corpo quase totalmente exposto. Sua face enrubesceu lentamente e sem demora, olhou para o lado.

"Sasuke...?" – O Uchiha estava apenas com uma blusa simples já que havia dado seu casaco para a jovem.

"Ande logo porque senão nem isso vai adiantar pra cobrir você." – A Haruno sorriu, sem deixar de notar como ele havia ficado bonito com os cabelos e as roupas molhados, fazendo inclusive seu tórax ficar à mostra pelo fato de sua camisa ser branca e estar transparente também.

Andando lado a lado para a moradia, o casal nem imaginava que Mikoto observava tudo de uma janela do castelo, sorrindo.

"Quer dizer que eles começaram a se acertar finalmente...?"

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku: Continua**

**Nani: O que**

**Baka: Idiota**

* * *

**Yo, minna! n.n **

**Resolvi dar a foha hoje e postar o capítulo rápido xD Em compensação, eu não respondi às reviews decentemente de novo u.u Quanto a 'Amor e Segredos' ****eu to um pouco engatada, mas vou fazer de tudo pra atualizar, ok? n.n'**

**Reviews:**

NaNe

Uzumaki-kawaii

Adriana Paiva

Uchiha Bibi oO'

Arenith H.S. Torrang

Yamanaka Chia

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Dessa-chan

Yamanaka Yumi

As-tres-lokas-do-f

Misaki Matsuya

Kimi Higurashi

Hyuuga Tha

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

Cami Black

Nanao-chan

Marin the Noir

**'Brigada mesmo, gente n.n/ Foram tantas q acho q por isso eu postei tão rápido o cap \o/ Arigatou! E por favor, deixem reviews dizendo o q acharam do cap total e unicamente SasuSaku XD**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

A janela de seu quarto estava aberta, deixando entrar uma fraca brisa e também a pouca iluminação da Lua cheia, a qual era observada por olhos extremamente verdes, de forma pensativa. Em pé, apoiando os braços no parapeito da janela, a jovem podia sentir a brisa balançar de leve seus cabelos róseos e compridos, afastando a franja de seu rosto.

Sakura usava uma fina camisola, a qual ia até acima de seus joelhos e acentuava ainda mais as curvas de seu esbelto corpo. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, que não se importava com o frio por estar usando aquela roupa com finas alças, deixando seus ombros descobertos.

_Sasuke..._

Suspirou assim que esse nome ecoou em sua cabeça.

Não conseguia entende-lo. Uma hora ele está todo carinhoso, ou pelo menos tentando não ser tão frio, e depois fica todo irritado. No final, tudo acabava em briga, como sempre. Aliás, havia achado um verdadeiro milagre terem se acertado por pelo menos alguns minutos naquele dia, os quais foram marcados por apaixonados beijos.

Seus olhos voltaram a se fixar na Lua, sentindo a face ferver lentamente.

Os beijos de Sasuke... Daria de tudo para estar beijando-o naquele momento. Não entendia como os beijos dele poderiam tira-la da realidade de uma hora para outra... E quando se perdia em seu olhar ou quando ele sorria fracamente...

"Ai, Sakura, pare com isso." – Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. _É melhor que eu vá dormir logo..._

Fechando a janela e cobrindo-a com as cortinas de veludo cor de vinho, a jovem Haruno se encaminhou para a cama, apagou as luzes do quarto e se embrulhou com o lençol branco, pronta para cair no sono e afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

No entanto, ela não lembrou que a vela sobre sua escrivaninha estava acesa, iluminando alguns papéis sobre a mesma, na maioria cartas de sua família e amigos. Tampouco imaginou que havia uma linha amarrada na vela, a qual passava por debaixo da janela fechada. Orochimaru havia apoiado uma escada na parede do castelo até o quarto da jovem e naquele momento, analisava tudo com seus olhos amarelos, segurando a ponta da linha.

Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seus lábios. Pronto. Sakura estava dormindo e era só puxar um pouco aquele fio em sua mão para que a vela caísse e começasse a queimar tudo, até que a jovem não pudesse sair e morresse queimada. Era um ótimo plano. Resolveu não perder tempo e puxou o fio, fazendo a vela cair e começar a incendiar os papéis.

Desceu da escada e correu para fora do castelo, assim que viu também as chamas acabarem com a escrivaninha, concluindo que a partir daquele momento, seria difícil escapar do quarto.

Sakura piscou os olhos várias vezes, atordoada com o cheiro que adentrava suas narinas e também com o calor. Retirou as cobertas de si e rapidamente viu as mesmas serem alcançadas por chamas. Arregalou os olhos. _O que diabos é isso?.!_

O local estava todo coberto de chamas, as quais já haviam acabado com sua escrivaninha, o lençol, as cortinas e estava começando a saborear os pés da cama, fazendo a jovem dar um pulo do local. Sakura olhou para a porta, a qual estava quase caindo devido à sua madeira ter sido queimada. Droga... Havia apenas um jeito de escapar...

Aproveitando que a madeira da porta estava fraca, a jovem deu um chute na mesma, fazendo um buraco, no qual teve que dar um jeito de passar. Ainda estava na frente da porta, quando viu a mesma querendo ceder pelo chute que havia dado, então sem demoras, se arrastou pelo chão, vendo os pedaços de madeira caírem alguns centímetros à sua frente.

O barulho pareceu ter surtido algum efeito porque em seguida, apareceu uma criada correndo, espantada.

"Sakura-sama, o que acont-?" – A moça parou de falar e arregalou os olhos ao ver o quarto pegando fogo e Sakura sentada no chão, apoiada pelas mãos, usando sua fina e curta camisola, a qual estava expondo totalmente suas pernas. – "E-Espere, eu vou trazer um casaco para a senhorita e ajuda também."

E saiu correndo, deixando a Haruno estática. Estava tão espantada com tudo aquilo, que nem conseguia fazer movimento algum, nem se importar com a roupa que estava usando e nem com os arranhões nos braços que ganhara por passar pelo buraco na porta. Aquele incêndio havia sido tão súbito...

Sem se mexer, Sakura observou alguém correr em sua direção. Sasuke. Notou que ele também parecia surpreso com o quarto em chamas porque ficou olhando para o aposento, perplexo, ajoelhado ao seu lado.

"O que diabos aconteceu aqui?.!" – Depois seus olhos se encontraram.

"E-Eu não sei..." – Sakura respondeu, numa voz atordoada. Apenas nesse momento, o Uchiha analisou-a melhor e notou a roupa da jovem, observando que além de ser mais fina que o normal, ainda deixava as pernas dela em exposição.

"Sakura, o que você acha que está fazendo com essa roupa no meio do corredor?.!" – Ela o olhou, incrédula.

"E você acha que daria tempo pra eu trocar de roupa antes de sair dali?.!"

"Aliás, por que diabos você estava usando isso?.!"

"Eu estava dormindo, sua anta! Por acaso você quer que eu durma com aqueles vestidos?.!"

Sasuke trincou os dentes, sentindo uma veia saltar em sua testa. Kuso... Agora só podia rezar para que nenhum guarda ou criado passasse por ali e visse sua noiva daquele jeito. Até porque, somente ele podia fazer isso.

Levou um susto assim que viu alguém correndo até onde estava com Sakura, mas descobriu ser apenas uma criada, trazendo um casaco nos braços. Não hesitou em cobrir o corpo da jovem com aquilo, rapidamente puxando-a para si também, como se estivesse tendo certeza de que ninguém podia vê-la com aquela fina camisola.

"_S-Sasuke-kun..._" – Sakura corou com o ato dele, mas não fez nada em protesto. Em poucos segundos, vários criados estavam correndo para lá, com mangueiras nas mãos, começando a apagar o fogo. Os pais do Uchiha e Kakashi também chegaram correndo ao local, atordoados.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" – O Hatake indagou, vendo o casal no chão e as chamas do quarto tentando resistir à água. Mikoto se abaixou ao lado de Sakura, retirando o casaco por cima de um de seus braços para ver os arranhões que residiam ali. Nem mesmo isso, fez Sasuke largar sua noiva.

"Sakura, o que foi isso...?" – A sra. Uchiha perguntou, surpresa. Fugaku notou que a jovem Haruno ainda estava atordoada com tudo, então se virou para seu filho.

"Explique logo isso, Sasuke."

Os três adultos esperavam ansiosos a resposta para aquela situação e Sasuke apenas respondeu:

"Eu não sei. Quando cheguei aqui a Sakura já estava no chão e o quarto estava em chamas." – Mikoto, ainda agachada ao lado da Haruno, apoiou a mão na testa dela, perguntando:

"Você está se sentindo bem, Sakura?"

"Hai... Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar."

Sakura esperava que aquilo servisse de indireta para fazer Sasuke solta-la e livra-la daquele rubor no rosto, mas não funcionou.

Mikoto chamou um dos criados e mandou que lhe trouxesse os devidos utensílios para cuidar daqueles arranhões nos braços da jovem, enquanto que Kakashi e Fugaku tinham olhares pensativos, provavelmente sobre o motivo daquele incêndio. Sasuke estava ocupado demais em esconder o corpo de sua noiva dos olhares de outros indivíduos do local, sem saber que estava fazendo-a corar com aquilo.

"Aqui está, senhora." – o criado voltou em pouco tempo e entregou tudo para Mikoto, a qual se virou para seu marido e Kakashi.

"Que tal irmos para uma sala e poderemos discutir sobre isso enquanto eu cuido de Sakura?"

Os dois apenas assentiram. Mikoto olhou Sakura e Sasuke enquanto levantava.

"Apenas sigam-nos." – Os mais velhos já caminhavam na frente e Sakura achou que enfim poderia se soltar de Sasuke, mas sentiu ele carrega-la nos braços, levantando do chão. Seu rosto enrubesceu drasticamente e resolveu murmurar:

"S-Sasuke...! O que diabos você está fazendo?.!" – Ele retrucou no mesmo tom baixo.

"Fique quieta."

"M-Mas eu já posso andar...!"

"E você acha que eu vou deixar esses caras te verem com essa roupa?"

"Mas eu estou usando um casaco por cima...!"

"Não vou correr o risco." – Ele falou, fechando os olhos, como se desse um ponto final na discussão.

_Ai, meu Deus... Por que ele está me fazendo passar por isso? T.T_

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sentada numa cadeira estofada, Sakura parecia ligeiramente aliviada por ter se livrado de Sasuke. Enquanto Mikoto estava cuidando de seus arranhões, pensava consigo mesma que por um lado não queria ter se livrado do rapaz. Afinal ele estava sendo tão possessivo... Tinha que admitir que havia gostado muito daquilo. Ainda mais quando vinha de Uchiha Sasuke, a pessoa mais fria que conhecia naquele mundo.

Fugaku estava sentado numa das cadeiras, com Sasuke ao seu lado, ambos com olhares pensativos.

Kakashi havia acabado de entrar no aposento e estava fechando a porta da sala, após ter ido ver se encontrava algo a salvo no quarto de Sakura, a pedido da mesma. Todos voltaram os olhos para ele.

"Nada." – Falou, balançando a cabeça, com uma expressão triste no rosto. Sakura rapidamente ganhou esse mesmo semblante na face. Pelo menos seu bracelete ainda estava a salvo. O bracelete que ganhara de Sasuke no dia da festa de comemoração de noivado. Provavelmente os pais dele haviam insistido que lhe dessem, mas mesmo assim havia gostado da jóia. Ainda bem que havia esquecido de tirar do braço antes de dormir.

"Até mesmo as minhas roupas...?"

"Não se preocupe, Sakura." – Mikoto falou, sorrindo. – "Nós vamos providenciar novas roupas para você."

Abandonando um pouco a tristeza no olhar, a Haruno conseguiu sorrir fracamente.

"Arigatou..."

"Mas afinal como foi isso?" – Kakashi indagou, sentando ao lado de Sasuke numa outra cadeira. Fugaku e o jovem Uchiha saíram de seus pensamentos, voltando a se concentrar naquela pergunta. Sakura apenas os encarou e disse:

"Realmente não tenho idéia. Eu estava dormindo e acordei quando senti o cheiro de fumaça..."

"Será que alguém entrou no seu quarto e colocou fogo?" – o Hatake opinou. Sasuke balançou a cabeça, retrucando.

"Não. Quem quer que fosse teria que passar pelos guardas dos corredores para chegar até o quarto dela."

"E a janela?" – Fugaku perguntou.

"Eu tranquei."

Todos ficaram em silêncio depois da resposta de Sakura, e voltaram a refletir sobre o assunto, até mesmo Mikoto que estava cuidando dos arranhões da jovem. Os barulhos dos criados limpando o que havia sobrado do quarto conseguia atravessar a porta e ser a única fonte de ruído naquele silêncio profundo. Até que Sakura franziu o cenho, parecendo compreender algo.

"Só se..." – Todos voltaram os olhos para ela, esperando-a continuar. – "só se fosse a vela..."

"Vela?" – Sasuke indagou, cético. – "Não acredito que você esqueceu de apagar a vela."

"Eu só esqueci hoje, ok?" – Ela retrucou em um tom irritado.

"Você ia ser queimada por sua própria burrice, Sakura. Não acredito nisso."

"Não foi burrice...! Eu apenas esqueci... E os humanos ainda erram, se você não sabe."

"Não desse je-"

"Já chega, vocês dois." – Fugaku falou, cruzando os braços e suspirando. Mikoto suspirou também, e Kakashi estava entretido demais com seu Icha Icha Paradise para notar qualquer coisa.

"De qualquer forma, onde eu irei dormir?" – Sakura indagou, evitando Sasuke por estar irritada com ele.

Kakashi guardou seu livro e notou os olhares que Mikoto e Fugaku trocaram. _Será que eles vão mesmo...?_

"Nesse caso, Sakura, você vai dormir no quarto do Sasuke." – o sr. Uchiha falou.

"O QUE?.!'

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku: Continua**

**Arigatou: Obrigado (a)**

**Kuso: Droga, maldição**

* * *

**Ohhhhhh! O que será q vai acontecer, hein? >8) Hehehe... Bom, vamos ver o que suas mentes deduzem, né? E enquanto isso, eu vou agradecer às reviews o/ **

**Reviews:**

NaNe

Misaki Matsuya

Yamanaka Yumi

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Adriana Paiva

Gisah-chan

Nanao-chan

Yamanaka Chia

Dessa-chan

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

Hyuuga Tha

Arenith H.S. Torrang

Kuny-chan

Marin the Noir

**Pessoal, vcs não tem noção do quanto eu estou realmente feliz com tantas reviews e com o sucesso da fic n.n Sério mesmo, muito obrigada! o/**

**Estou aguardando reviews pra esse cap, ok? ;D**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**

**P.S: Entrem na comunidade no orkut** www(.)orkut(.)com(/)Community(.)aspx?cmm()11045030 **É de Fanfics de Naruto n.n**


	10. Capítulo X

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo X**

Silêncio.

"O QUE?.!" – Sasuke e Sakura gritaram em uníssono, quase levantando das cadeiras, estupefatos. Kakashi suspirou e ouviu Fugaku continuar.

"É isso mesmo."

"Mas...!" – A Haruno estava quase para pular no pescoço do sr. Uchiha. – "Mas existem inúmeros quartos nesse castelo! Por que eu tenho que dormir logo no do Sasuke?.!"

"Ora, porque é uma boa oportunidade para vocês se entenderem melhor."

Silêncio.

A face do casal pareceu ganhar uma coloração mais avermelhada que o normal. Droga... Entendiam **perfeitamente** o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

E ele só podia estar **brincando**.

"O senhor está brincando." – Sakura disse, ainda sem fazer a menor questão de acreditar naquilo. Sentiu que Mikoto havia acabado com seus arranhões e estava apenas guardando o material.

"Não, não estou." – Fugaku olhou os componentes do quarto e concluiu. – "Então já que está tudo resolvido, acho que está na hora de irmos dormir."

"Mas...!"

"Boa noite pra vocês." – E sem mais delongas, os mais velhos se retiraram do aposento, e Kakashi murmurou algo no ouvido de Sasuke antes de ir. Algo que o fez corar mais ainda.

"Boa sorte hoje e se você quiser, posso te emprestar o Icha Icha Paradise depois." – Sasuke bateu com tanta força no Hatake, que este saiu voando do aposento, indo bater na parede do outro lado do corredor.

Sakura ainda estava em estado de choque.

Como iria passar a noite com Sasuke?.! E se... E se realmente acontecesse alguma coisa...?.!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O silêncio havia se instalado no quarto masculino fazia apenas alguns segundos, nos quais Sasuke estava fechando a porta do aposento, ligeiramente constrangido por Sakura estar ali, em pé no centro no local, incapaz de se mover por estar descrente de que iria dormir junto com ele.

Estreitando os olhos verdes e respirando fundo para acalmar seu coração – não sabia se era raiva ou ansiedade –, Sakura começou a desabotoar o casaco que usava, as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. As palavras de Fugaku ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça e isso estava lhe deixando ainda mais nervosa e corada.

Tinha que ir deitar logo e do outro lado da cama.

O que ela não estava se dando conta era que um par de olhos escuros a observava, seu dono parado na frente da porta fechada. Sasuke não conseguia parar de olha-la... Era como se seus olhos estivessem sendo atraídos por um imã muito forte. Sakura era tão linda... A face... Os lábios... As pernas torneadas expostas pela camisola fina...

_Boa sorte hoje e se você quiser, posso te emprestar o Icha Icha Paradise depois._

As palavras de Kakashi em sua mente foram suficientes para algo no cérebro do Uchiha fazê-lo se distanciar da porta e caminhar até sua noiva, notando que ela estava entretida demais em desabotoar o casaco, sem ter a menor noção de que estava se aproximando por trás dela. Não podia apenas ficar olhando-a, era a única coisa que tinha certeza.

"_Droga... Por que eu tenho que passar por... Essa não..."_ – Sakura pensou, arregalando os olhos assim que sentiu os braços enlaçando seu corpo, as mãos sobre as suas próprias, as quais haviam parado sobre o penúltimo botão da veste. Seu coração deu um salto logo que a respiração do rapaz roçou seu pescoço.

"S-Sasuke...?" – O Uchiha não saiu de sua posição e apenas fechou os olhos, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela, embriagando-se com o cheiro de cerejeira. Lentamente, afastou as mãos delicadas da jovem dos botões e ele próprio recomeçou a tarefa de desabotoar o casaco.

Sakura nunca havia sentido o rosto corar tanto e o coração bater tão acelerado. Sabia quais eram as intenções dele, mas não conseguia fazer nada para impedi-lo. Talvez... Talvez porque queria a mesma coisa que ele...

Fechou os olhos com esse pensamento, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. Algo que descobriu ser bastante complicado considerando as mãos de Sasuke desabotoando o último botão e a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

"Sakura..." – O rapaz murmurou, retirando o casaco enorme dela e virando-a de frente para si. Seus olhos se encontraram numa fração de segundos, e Sasuke não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que ela estava maravilhosa com aquele fino vestido, deixando suas pernas expostas e acentuando suas curvas e seios. Sem contar na face angelical corada, os lábios ligeiramente partidos, provavelmente surpresa com o que estava acontecendo, seus olhos esmeralda mostrando atordoamento.

"Sasuke... o que você está fazen"-

O Uchiha não a deixou terminar porque não foi capaz de somente observar os lábios dela se moverem e formarem palavras, as quais entraram em seus ouvidos em uma voz doce e suave, então a calou com um beijo. Um beijo gentil, onde ele saboreou calmamente aqueles lábios rosados, sentindo a maciez que os constituíam e o quanto havia desejado esse momento há alguns dias atrás.

Depois o beijo começou a se tornar mais possessivo, no qual a língua do Uchiha já estava brincando com a de Sakura, enviando arrepios e uma espécie de corrente elétrica pelo corpo de ambos. Isso parecia perfeito para aprofundarem mais ainda o beijo, então Sasuke o fez e também deslizou uma mão para a cintura dela e a outra para seu pescoço, trazendo-a mais para si.

Sem que percebessem, estavam se beijando apaixonadamente sobre a cama macia, o rapaz por cima de Sakura. Apenas quando se separaram, a Haruno se deu conta desse detalhe, mas não deu muita importância, preferindo se perder naqueles orbes escuros.

"Por que você está fazendo isso...?" – Murmurou, confusa.

"Por que não?" – Foi a única coisa que lhe pareceu sensata para responder.

"Porque você me odeia."

Odiar? Ela tinha que estar brincando.

"Eu nunca disse que odiava você." – As palavras atingiram Sakura desprevenida.

"Mas... então por que você sempre me tratou tão mal...?" – Sasuke fechou os olhos, incapaz de achar uma resposta coerente. Além do mais, como iria responder isso naquela situação em que já nem sabia se tinha algum fio de linha racional em seu cérebro?

"Sakura, apenas... fique quieta, ok?"

Sem esperar qualquer réplica, Sasuke olhou-a nos olhos por alguns segundos e beijou-a de forma intensa e ardente, sua mão vasculhando o corpo esbelto dela, tentando se esquivar do fino tecido que formava o vestido.

Não pôde se sentir mais feliz assim que os braços dela enlaçaram seu pescoço, retribuindo o beijo com a mesma paixão...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O silêncio era algo que não sabia se iria abandonar aquele aposento tão cedo, sendo acompanhado pelos finos e aconchegantes raios da manhã, os quais ultrapassavam o vidro da janela sem qualquer dificuldade e iam repousar sobre a cama ocupada por um casal.

Ambos dormiam profundamente, felizes, mas exaustos da noite anterior. Sasuke enlaçava a cintura de Sakura, de forma protetora e possessiva, fazendo-a descansar o rosto em seu tórax, juntamente com as mãos delicadas que também estavam apoiadas em seu peito.

**Toc, toc.**

Silêncio.

**Toc, toc.**

A criada do lado de fora havia encostado o ouvido na porta, começando a ficar preocupada. Será que dessa vez haviam atacado Sasuke ao invés de Sakura? Porque geralmente ele acordava bem cedo, então... Chegou à conclusão que não custaria nada entrar para ter certeza que estava tudo bem com seu senhor.

Apreensiva, abriu a porta um pouco, apenas para dar uma olhada no aposento. Não soube se corou mais do que havia ficado estupefata. Sasuke e Sakura estavam dormindo na mesma cama! E as roupas de ambos estavam pelo chão do quarto...!

Morrendo de vergonha, a criada rapidamente fechou a porta e saiu correndo dali, ansiosa para contar a novidade para o castelo também.

Dentro do quarto, um par de olhos escuros começou a abrir vagarosamente, atordoado com a fraca claridade dos raios do Sol. Estaria pronto para voltar a dormir e ter lindos sonhos com Sakura, mas se deteve assim que notou que não precisaria disso: Ela estava em seus braços. Dormindo serenamente. Após observa-la alguns segundos, lembrou que haviam dormido juntos e que havia sido a noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida.

Olhou de esguelha para a porta e podia jurar que tinha escutado alguém abri-la e fecha-la subitamente depois. Se alguém tivesse visto a cena do quarto, apostava o livro de Kakashi que em poucos minutos a notícia já havia chegado até mesmo à casa de cachorro de Akamaru.

No entanto, aquilo não o incomodou. Nada poderia incomoda-lo porque estava se sentindo ótimo com aquele anjo em seus braços e com as recordações da noite passada. Poderia repetir aquilo quantas vezes lhe pedissem, sem nem pensar em dizer 'sim' ou 'não'.

"Mmm..." – Sasuke fixou os olhos sobre a figura de cabelos róseos, a qual se remexeu um pouco, na iminência de acordar. E em poucos segundos, ela estava piscando os orbes esmeralda para se acostumar com a claridade, logo encontrando o olhar do rapaz. – "Sasuke-kun..."

O Uchiha ficou analisando cada traço na face dela que o encantava tanto.

Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar, as cenas da noite anterior passando como um filme em sua cabeça. Havia sido tão perfeito...

"Ei..." – Sakura ouviu a voz suave de Sasuke e não hesitou em olha-lo nos olhos.

"Hn?" – Ele pareceu hesitar, mas por fim falou.

"Lembre-me... de agradecer ao meu pai pela idéia de você dormir aqui."

Um leve e doce sorriso brotou nos lábios da jovem. Sem que percebesse, sua mão já estava tocando o rosto dele, suavemente.

- "Seu bobo..." – Sasuke sorriu marotamente e não hesitou em capturar os lábios de sua noiva, aprofundando o beijo logo que sentiu os braços dela correrem para seu pescoço.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

_Dicionário:_

_Tsuzuku: Continua_

_Minna: Pessoal_

* * *

**Ok, o capítulo não foi muito grande como eu pensei que seria, mas pelo menos tem bastante SasuSaku :D Certo? i.i Bom, mas eu realmente espero que vcs tenham gostado pq eu achei muito fofon.n' **

**Reviews:**

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

Misaki Matsuya

Gisah-chan

Nanao-chan

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Uzumaki Kawaii

Yamanaka Chia

Dessa-chan

Uchiha Bibi oO'

Uchiha Harumi

Adriana Paiva

Hyuuga Tha

Kuny-chan

-I-Day-Chan-I-

Myttaro

Ika

Missae

Rachel

paloma sakura

**O.O Nossa, o cap9 bateu o recorde de reviews (Kiyuii-chan com os olhos brilhando)! Muito obrigada mesmo, minna! É muito bom saber que vcs estão gostando tanto da fic n.n **

**Então não esqueçam de deixar reviews pra esse cap, por favor n.n/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Andando pelo castelo, Haruno Sakura nunca havia se sentido em tanta paz. Era provável ser pela noite de sexo com seu noivo, afinal suas amigas comentavam vez ou outra que ter sexo deixava a pessoa no céu pelo resto do dia e até um pouco mais disso. Mas talvez fosse por isso mais o fato de que Sasuke era um deus grego.

Sempre desconfiara que o corpo dele era lindo, mas na noite passada confirmara essa sua dúvida. E também o rosto perfeito... E até que ele conseguia ser gentil e carinhoso quando queria ser.

"Sakura-sama." – A jovem saiu de seus devaneios com aquela voz masculina, a qual lhe parecia mais um sibilo de cobra. Parando de andar, fixou os olhos sobre o criado de cabelos lisos e escuros, o qual notou ser aquele que havia tentado lhe ajudar com o ferimento no ombro.

"Sim? Algum problema?"

Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, e isso incomodou bastante a jovem Haruno.

"Desculpe-me dar essa notícia, mas achei que a senhorita deveria saber..."

"Fale de uma vez."

Calma.

Nada iria estragar seu dia. Tinha apenas que se acalmar.

"Sasuke-sama está tendo um caso com uma das criadas."

Como é?.!

_Não! Calma, calma! Respire fundo e se acalme. Nada vai estragar o dia, ok? Ele deve estar apenas brincando._

"Desculpe, mas eu realmente não gosto dessas brincadeiras." – Orochimaru fez uma reverência, educadamente.

"Desculpe, Sakura-sama. Apenas gostaria que soubesse dos fatos. Agora... Com a sua licença." – E saiu dali, dobrando em outro corredor, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Se ela não havia morrido no fogo, então iria mata-la daquele jeito.

Sakura saiu andando dali, tentando se controlar para não ficar irritada. Não havia motivos para se importar com as palavras daquele criado, oras. Afinal, ele estava mentindo. Sabia que Sasuke não estava-

_Mas o que é isso...?.!_

Seus pés pararam de andar subitamente, assim como seus olhos se arregalaram, perplexos. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo... Sasuke... Ele... Ele estava beijando uma das criadas...?.! Bem no meio do corredor?.!

Deu um passo para trás, estupefata com a cena. Não podia ser... Droga... Seu dia estava tão bom... Tão bom para ser verdade...!

Sem pensar mais, saiu andando em passos largos dali, a franja cobrindo seus olhos verdes rasos de lágrimas. Passou direto até mesmo por Mikoto, a qual estava saindo de uma sala.

"Sakura, querida, você pod"-

Mikoto apenas viu a jovem passar correndo de cabeça baixa. Ficou sem entender o motivo daquilo e logo a avistou descer as escadas com pressa, aparentemente abalada com alguma coisa. Uma criada apareceu no encalço de Sakura, já no saguão.

"Sakura-sama, aonde a senhorita vai?" – A única resposta que conseguiu foi ver a Haruno abrir a porta de súbito e sair correndo para fora, sem se importar com a chuva torrencial que caía sobre as terras, deixando a jovem empregada assustada com seu ato.

Já completamente encharcada, Sakura correu para o curral, pegou as rédeas de seu cavalo branco, montou nele e saiu galopando a toda velocidade, sentindo o frio começar a cortar sua pele devido à rapidez. Nem sabia mais diferenciar quais eram as gotas de chuva e quais eram as suas lágrimas.

Não podia acreditar que ele tinha um caso com uma criada... Não...! Depois de tudo que haviam passado esses meses! Depois da noite anterior...! Por que ele havia feito isso...? Doushite...?

_Kuso... Eu te odeio, Sasuke..._

Sakura tinha os dentes trincados e suas mãos apertavam com força a rédea, como se estivesse descarregando toda a raiva e ódio que sentia no momento, mesmo que não conseguisse parar de chorar. E a única coisa que ainda sabia que estava sentindo era que algo estava quebrando por dentro...

Algo que descobriu ser seu coração.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Super aborrecido, Sasuke afastou a criada de si pelos ombros, o cenho mais estreitado do que nunca.

"O que você acha está fazendo?.! Saia daqui agora!" – esbravejou sem dar importância ao tom de voz que usara. A jovem não se atreveu a dizer uma só palavra e apenas obedeceu, um sorriso de vitória nos lábios. _Orochimaru-sama vai ficar feliz em saber que o plano deu certo..._

A criada sumiu de vista e Sasuke fechou os olhos, passando uma mão pelo cabelo, impaciente. Não conseguia entender o que aquele pessoal tinha na cabeça. Uma hora estava andando feliz da vida, e de repente, chega aquela mulher e o beija do nada...! Ah, mas ela iria pagar caro com isso. Já estava até vendo-a ser despedida por aquele ato louco e imprudente.

Suspirou.

Lembrara que sua noiva queria que se encontrassem para conversar porque queria falar com ele. Sobre o que era não sabia, mas iria descobrir logo. Caminhou para o novo quarto da jovem e nem se importou em bater na porta, afinal não havia mais o que esconder entre eles, não era?

A única coisa que se movia lá dentro era a cortina, a qual era balançada pelo vento. O local estava completamente vazio e Sasuke achou isso realmente estranho, mas antes que pudesse se indagar os motivos, viu uma criada correr ao seu encontro com uma expressão aflita na face.

"Sasuke-sama, a sua noiva saiu correndo do castelo para a floresta nessa chuva...!" – Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

"O que...?"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Cuidadosamente, o jovem Uchiha abriu a porta do quarto feminino, fechando-o atrás de si sem fazer barulho para não acordar a jovem de cabelos róseos deitada na cama, embalada em um sono profundo.

Sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama, Sasuke passou a analisa-la melhor. Não havia tido essa oportunidade quando duas criadas haviam trazido-a de volta para o castelo, as roupas e cabelos encharcados e ainda por cima desacordada. Apenas recordava da sensação de alívio ao vê-la, a qual foi preenchida por preocupação assim que notou que sua noiva estava desmaiada.

Não conteve um suspiro cansado e depois olhou a janela, onde o Sol estava se pondo no horizonte e as nuvens negras haviam desaparecido por completo, deixando apenas as terras molhadas. Ainda não conseguia entender qual havia sido o acesso de loucura que fizera Sakura sair naquela chuva sem mais nem menos.

A Haruno lentamente abriu os olhos verdes e percebeu rapidamente que estava em algum quarto. Olhou para o lado, onde viu alguém sentado numa cadeira.

Espere. O que estava fazendo ali? A última coisa que lembrava era que havia descido do cavalo, chorando e havia visto um par de olhos amarelos se aproximando antes de desmaiar.

"Sasuke...?" – Ele a encarou, observando-a sentar na cama, tentando se situar no espaço em que se encontrava.

"O que eu... O que eu estou fazendo aqui...?"

Que bom que ela estava bem...

"Esse é o seu quarto, baka."

"Mas... como eu vim parar aqui...? Eu lembro de estar na chuva..." – Sakura comentou, ainda em estado de confusão.

"Você estava e foi encontrada por um dos criados." – Ela continuava olhando-o, meio atordoada com tudo e com a dor de cabeça que estava sentindo no momento. – "Acho que ele iria trazer você pra cá, mas acabou que a sua criada te encontrou desmaiada e com esse criado ao seu lado."

Criado...? Mas a única coisa que lembrava eram olhos amarelos...

"Demo..." – Sakura parou de falar, colocando a mão na boca e começando a tossir. O Uchiha não pôde deixar de se preocupar, mas apenas suspirou.

"Você é muito baka... Por acaso saiu naquela chuva só pra saber qual era a sensação de ficar resfriada?"

"É claro que não." – A jovem falou, franzindo o cenho, cruzando os braços e olhando as cortinas, irritada. Droga... Por que ele tinha que lembrar aquilo...? – "Na hora eu não estava pensando muito bem e sair daqui era a única coisa que eu queria."

E ainda queria naquele momento também.

"Aliás, eu não estou falando com você, então quer fazer o favor de sair?" – Sakura nem se quer olhava o jovem porque era capaz que partisse pra cima dele aos socos e chutes.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. O que ela tinha afinal?

"Não enquanto você não me contar o motivo estúpido desses seus atos."

Sakura o encarou da forma mais fria que podia.

"O motivo estúpido foi você, sua anta."

Ei, espere. Não lembrava de ter feito nada para ela.

"E o que eu fiz dessa vez?"

"Como assim o que você fez?.! Sasuke, saia daqui antes que eu resolva acabar com esse casamento agora mesmo e não deixar para mais tarde."

O que?.! Acabar com o casamento?.!

**Tsuzuku...**

**Dicionário:**

**Tsuzuku: Continua**

**Demo: Mas**

**Baka: Idiota e derivados**

**Kuso: Droga, maldição**

* * *

**Calma, antes de dizerem q esse cap foi curto, eu só quero dizer q fiz isso pra ser um 'ovo de páscoa' pra vcs xDD Então, feliz páscoa a todos! E não vou demorar com a atualização, ok? n.n **

**Ah, sim! E pra esclarecer aquela parte da Sakura ter lembrado apenas dos olhos amarelos, esse ser aí é o Orochimaru, então percebe-se q ele ainda vai dar trabalhopra esse mundo felizu.u'**

**Reviews:**

NaNe

Yamanaka Yumi

Yamanaka Chia

Myttaro

Misaki Matsuya

Uchiha Harumi

ArtisLasair

Dessa-chan

Christopher Ino-baka

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Cami Black

Marin the Noir

Marine Ryuuzaki

Hyuuga Tha

Adriana Paiva

-I-Day-Chan-I-

Nanao-chan

Uchiha Bibi oO'

Kuny-chan

Sterzinha

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

Ika

**OMG! Minna, fala sério, será que eu preciso dizer q essas reviews fizeram o resto desses dias mais bonitos e radiantes?.?.? (Kiyuii de olhos brilhando) ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! n.n**

**Espero q deixem reviews nesse cap tbm, por favor n.n/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

O que?.! Acabar com o casamento?.! Ela havia ficado louca?.!

"Sakura, do que diabos você está falando?"

"Por que você não me disse antes?"

Droga... Ela estava a fim de testar sua paciência.

"Disse o que?.!"

Deus... Como ele podia se fazer de inocente daquele jeito!

"Que você estava tendo um caso com uma das criadas, droga!" – Sasuke arregalou os olhos, estático. Passado alguns segundos, falou numa voz lenta, como se estivesse em processo de entendimento.

"Como é...?"

Sakura cerrou um punho discretamente, voltando a sentir a sensação de algo se estilhaçando dentro de si.

"Não venha tentar me enganar porque eu vi vocês dois se beijando." – Ele suavizou a expressão e disse na voz mais calma do mundo:

"Eu não estou tendo um caso com ninguém." – A jovem estava tentando de toda forma fazer com que as lágrimas não aflorassem em seus olhos.

"Por favor, não me deixe com mais raiva ainda de você."

Sasuke olhou-a mais profundamente, tentando faze-la entender suas próximas palavras.

"Escute, **você** é a minha noiva, então pare com essas idéias absurdas."

"Eu não estou cega, Sasuke. Eu vi vocês dois e é exatamente por isso que eu te odeio."

"Sakura, foi ela quem me beijou e inclusive já foi despedida daqui por ter feito isso, ok?"

"Não, não tem nada ok. O fato de ela ter sido despedida não substitui o fato de você também ter beijado-a de volta!" – Sakura esbravejou, furiosa.

O Uchiha estava fazendo de tudo para não perder a calma.

"Eu não a beijei. Pare de ficar acrescentando coisas."

"Sasuke, apenas não fale comigo até a nossa despedida de hoje de noite." – Sakura fechou os olhos, o cenho franzido. Sasuke começou a temer àquelas palavras dela.

"Pare com isso."

"Eu estou falando sério." – E o encarou friamente. – "Eu não quero um noivo pra me enganar a vida inteira, então vou acabar com esse casamento hoje quando for falar com seus pais e os meus."

Kuso. Ela estava falando sério. **Muito** sério e isso simplesmente **não** podia acontecer.

"Sakura-"

"Agradeça depois porque eu não quero ver essa sua cara agora e nem ficar ouvindo as suas besteiras."

Sasuke havia atingido seu limite.

"Sakura, pare com essa história, ok? Primeiro você nos deixa preocupados com esse seu sumiço, depois adoece e ainda quer vir com essa história de acabar com o casamento?.! Por acaso ficou louca?"

"Eu sinto muito se deixei os outros preocupados, mas quanto a você eu não tenho nada que pedir desculpas. Por sua culpa inclusive, eu fiquei doente...! E aposto que você queria que eu tivesse sido atacada por lobos ou coisa do tipo para acabar com esse casamento em que não tem sentimentos de nenhum dos lados."

Ei, aquilo não era verdade...! Pelo menos da parte dele havia sentimento, sim! E que história era aquela dos lobos?.!

"Nunca mais diga isso." – Sakura o encarou, confusa.

"O que...?"

"Você sabe muito bem que eu nunca iria desejar isso pra você."

Por um momento, a jovem quase acreditou e já estava quase suavizando a expressão de raiva quando lembrou de um pequeno detalhe.

"Claro, esqueci que você tem que se casar se quiser as terras do seu pai."

Ótimo. Se ela queria tira-lo do sério havia conseguido.

"Sakura, pare com toda essa besteira...! Eu não me importo com terra nem nada disso, e você sabe! Por acaso está querendo apenas mais motivos para acabar com o casamento?.!" – Sakura nem hesitou em responder, seus olhos fixos nos dele, ambos irritados.

"É isso sim! Eu não quero ser a sua esposa e nunca quis ser, ok?.! Qualquer desculpa agora é ótima para dar um fim nessa história idiota e ficar longe de você! Satisfeito?.! Era isso que você queria ouvir, não era?.!"

"Ótimo, eu também nunca quis você como minha esposa."

_Que grande mentira, Sasuke._

"Ótimo, então saia daqui e espero vê-lo somente na despedida de hoje à noite, e se possível nem lá."

"Ótimo."

Sasuke saiu do quarto, com os olhos transbordando tanta irritação quanto os dela e fechou a porta atrás de si, controlando-se para não bater com força.

Sakura continuou com os braços cruzados, sentada na cama.

Droga... Por que isso estava acontecendo...?.!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Ótimo. Tudo ótimo. Nada poderia ficar melhor, sem dúvida.

A mente do Uchiha não cansava de repetir isso, algo que estava deixando-o mais frustrado ainda. Em seu silencioso quarto, sentado em sua escrivaninha, Sasuke passou os olhos escuros sobre alguns papéis organizados em uma pilha sobre a mesa. Havia voltado para seu precioso aposento justamente para dar continuidade ao seu trabalho, mas sabia que não iria conseguir.

Ainda mais com aquele cenho franzido, demonstrando o quanto ainda estava irritado com Sakura.

Por um momento pensou se deveria voltar lá no quarto dela ou não, mas apenas ficou imóvel na cadeira. Não iria fazer a vontade dela de jeito nenhum. Sem contar que sabia que Sakura não queria mesmo que eles se vissem, então estava tudo ótimo, nunca concordara com aquela idéia de se casar com ela, de qualquer forma.

Kuso...

Enterrou as mãos no rosto, apoiado pelos cotovelos na mesa.

Droga... O que aquela mulher fizera com ele...?.!

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Por que estava acontecendo agora...?.!

"Sasuke, o que aconteceu?" – Reconhecendo a voz de sua mãe, o jovem retirou as mãos do rosto e virou a cabeça para olha-la na porta, a qual estava aberta. Provavelmente havia esquecido de tranca-la.

Tentou afastar Sakura para a parte mais distante de seu cérebro, enquanto falava com Mikoto.

"Nada. Do que a senhora esta falando?"

Mikoto pensou consigo mesma que ele não era bom em mentiras, mas resolveu se passar de inocente.

"Nós ouvimos a discussão que teve com Sakura. O que foi dessa vez?" – Sasuke suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

_Sasuke, saia daqui antes que eu resolva acabar com esse casamento agora mesmo e não deixar para mais tarde._

"Não foi nada. Ela só estava de cabeça quente e nós brigamos." – Maldição... Por que as palavras dela não saíam de sua cabeça?.!

A sra. Uchiha pareceu pensar em acreditar ou não naquilo, então perguntou:

"E ela já está melhor?" – Sasuke se deu conta que com aquela discussão nem perguntou se ela estava bem. Algo que estava querendo saber desde quando a trouxeram de volta para o castelo...

Fechou os olhos.

"Já, ela está dormindo agora." – Sua mãe olhou-o, incerta entre acreditar ou não, mas resolveu apenas sair do quarto, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos e conflitos.

Sasuke franziu o cenho novamente.

Sakura estava falando sério mesmo sobre daquela idéia de acabar com o casamento naquela noite e tinha certeza que ela iria conseguir dessa vez... Droga... Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia afastar essa preocupação da cabeça. Mas espere. Ele não estava achando isso ruim, não mesmo. Pelo contrário, achara a idéia maravilhosa, afinal iria se livrar dela também.

Iie...

Merda... Quem estava querendo enganar com aqueles pensamentos?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

A janela do quarto feminino estava fechada, com as cortinas elegantemente ao lado da mesma, deixando a vista do pôr-do-sol visível para qualquer um que entrasse ali. No entanto, essa visão não era alcançável para Sakura, a qual estava deitada na cama, admirando o teto, seus olhos alternando constantemente entre arrependimento e raiva.

Estava mesmo querendo acabar com o casamento arranjado, mas simplesmente não sabia se teria coragem para tanto...

"Sakura-sama, a senhorita está bem?" – A jovem Haruno desviou os olhos inexpressivos do teto e pousou-os na criada, a qual estava na porta do quarto fechado, segurando um prato de comida quase intacto, porque Sakura não sentia fome nenhuma.

A Haruno deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios, tentando faze-lo parecer verdadeiro, sem a menor vontade de sorrir naquele instante.

"Já, sim. Arigatou." – A criada sorriu gentilmente.

"Então eu venho mais tarde para ver se a senhorita vai precisar de mais alguma coisa." – Sakura apenas meneou com a cabeça, sorrindo. – com a sua licença.

A porta do quarto se fechou assim que a empregada saiu pelo mesmo. O sorriso sumiu rapidamente da face da jovem, adquirindo novamente a expressão conflituosa no rosto.

Sasuke... Se ele não tivesse feito aquilo... Provavelmente estariam vivendo seu conto de fadas, sem brigas, nem nada do tipo... Mas ele tinha que ter mentido e fingido tudo... Tudo inclusive a noite do dia anterior... A noite que pensara ter sido perfeita até mesmo para acabarem com seus conflitos diários...

Merda... Por que a vida tinha que ser tão injusta? Ou melhor, por que seu noivo tinha que ser tão repugnante, mentiroso e bastardo do jeito que era?.!

A porta do quarto se abriu de súbito, fazendo a jovem se assustar e sentar na cama, ainda com o lençol cobrindo-a. Seus olhos esmeralda se arregalaram mais ainda quando reconheceram aquela figura e acabou por deixar o lençol escorregar de seu corpo, assustada.

Uchiha Sasuke.

E ele se aproximava da cama, decidido.

"E-ei, o que você-"

Os lábios dele encaixaram-se nos seus, sem hesitação e isso a deixou ainda mais perplexa. Como ele se atrevia a entrar no seu quarto sem bater e depois beija-la mesmo depois de tudo?.!

Iria bater nele. Sim, iria.

Mas não foi capaz. Infelizmente, não foi capaz de enterrar a mão naquela face angelical.

E antes que se arrependesse ainda mais, beijou-o de volta, apoiando uma mão ao lado do pescoço dele.

Mikoto, andando pelo corredor do quarto da Haruno, viu a porta aberta e já ia entrar para ver como ela estava de saúde e até mesmo para conseguir mais informações sobre a briga com Sasuke, mas se conteve assim que viu a cena. Sorriu, com uma gota na cabeça. Os dois estavam se beijando apaixonadamente, sentados na cama.

Bom, talvez eles já tivessem resolvido a briga.

Saiu dali, mandando os criados se afastarem daquela área.

Logo que encerraram o beijo, Sasuke continuou com a face próxima a dela, olhando-a fixamente.

"Sakura, não se atreva a terminar com esse casamento." – A jovem arregalou os olhos verdes.

"S-Sasuke..."

"Estou falando sério. Você ainda está pensando nisso?" – O olhar intenso dele estava afetando as ações e os pensamentos de Sakura.

"Eu... eu não sei..."

Sasuke ficou mais aliviado ao notar que o término do casamento estava longe de acontecer por parte de sua noiva.

"Ótimo, é bom mesmo que você esqueça essa idéia de vez." – Sakura ficou olhando-o, atordoada.

"Mas... por que... você... você se importaria se eu...?"

"Eu odeio você, mas eu odeio ainda mais a idéia de me separar de você."

"Seu bobo..."

Sakura sentiu um fraco sorriso brotar em seus lábios, os quais foram capturados pelos dele, em um beijo calmo e suave. Parecia que ele simplesmente não conseguira resistir à tentação de ter suas faces tão próximas e não fazer nada a respeito.

Além do mais, adorava sentir o sabor dos lábios dela e a forma como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente com os seus.

"Você não consegue mesmo me obedecer uma vez, não é?" – Sakura indagou, assim que se separaram.

"Hn?" – O Uchiha ficou intrigado.

"Eu disse para nos vermos apenas hoje de noite."

"Como se eu pudesse ficar tanto tempo sem brigar com você."

A jovem apenas sorriu de leve, afastando a franja dele de seus olhos escuros, fazendo-o olha-la ainda mais profundamente.

Aquele toque era tão bom...

Como que num estalo, lembrou que ela não estava muito bem de saúde e resolveu perguntar:

"E como você está?"

Ele realmente se preocupava...

"Bem melhor."

"Nós chamamos um médico e ele disse que é apenas um resfriado, que você deve ficar boa em poucos dias."

"Arigatou..."

Sasuke ficou admirando aquele breve sorriso na face angelical de sua noiva, sentindo-se bem melhor do que antes, quando estavam brigados. No entanto, não podia deixar que seus sentimentos tomassem conta da situação e era isso que iria acontecer se continuasse olhando-a daquela forma.

Tinha que acabar com aquilo e sabia exatamente como.

"Mas você ainda é uma idiota de ter pegado aquela chuva."

Sakura pareceu confusa com a mudança, mas depois fechou os olhos, cerrando um dos punhos.

"Grrr... Sasuke, será que você não consegue ser mais gentil comigo?.! Mas que droga! Você deveria aprender os bons modos com o Neji e o Lee-san!"

Ah, não... O Lee de novo, não!

"Por que você sempre tem que colocar o Lee em tudo que nós falamos?.!" – Ela o encarou com seus penetrantes e furiosos orbes verdes.

"Porque ele é um exemplo de bom marido para alguém idiota como você!"

"Sakura, se isso foi uma insinuação para acabarmos com esse casamento, então-"

A jovem cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o lado.

"É uma ótima idéia. Pelo menos assim eu posso casar com o Lee-san e serei tratada bem melhor."

"Ótimo, então eu mesmo vou falar para acabarem com esse casamento e não venha falar comigo até a despedida de hoje."

"Ótimo, agora saia daqui!"

Sasuke nem hesitou em levantar da cama e sair do quarto. Encostou-se na porta fechada do lado de fora, cerrando os olhos e sentindo um meio sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

Ele não imaginava que dentro do aposento, Sakura tinha o mesmo sorriso, sentada na cama de braços cruzados.

Os mesmos pensamentos na cabeça...

_Baka..._

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo n.n/**

**Nossa, essa fic ta muito do bem, putz xDD Aproveitem esses próximos capítulos pq mais tarde vai ter muita ação, hein? ;) Ah, e me desculpem por ter demorado,mas essa semana pra mim foi a maior coisa... x.x Gomen! i.i**

**Reviews:**

Uchiha Harumi

Yamanaka Yumi

Marine Ryuuzaki

Adriana Paiva

Hinata Hyuuga xD

NaNe

paloma sakura

Myttaro

Cami Black

Misaki Matsuya

Christopher Ino-baka

Carolmolly

Hyuuga Tha

Marin the Noir

Ika

Gisah-chan

Rachel

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

Dessa-chan

**Nhaaaa! Muitos comentários de novo n.n Arigatou gozaimasu!.!.!.! o/ Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse cap tbm, ok? D**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XIII**

_Alguns dias depois..._

O ruído de talheres roçando no prato preenchia o ambiente enorme, que era composto por uma gigante mesa cercada por inúmeras cadeiras, ornamentada por uma toalha fina e algumas decorações no centro.

Quatro cadeiras estavam ocupadas: Sakura, Sasuke, Mikoto e Fugaku. Itachi se encontrava dormindo porque havia chegado exausto do reino Aburame na madrugada passada. Nessas horas, a jovem Haruno poderia até sentir pena dele, mas não no instante em que olhou para seu prato.

Assim que seus olhos fixaram-se na comida e o cheiro entorpeceu seu nariz, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. A sensação de enjôo continuava a crescer até que ela cobriu a boca com uma mão, e murmurou um abafado 'Com licença' para os demais na mesa.

Sasuke observou sua noiva sair apressada do local, com uma aparência meio esverdeada.

"O que ela tem?" – Indagou, olhando seus pais, confuso. Mikoto e Fugaku se entreolharam, e um sorriso brincalhão surgiu nos lábios de sua mãe. Isso fez o jovem arquear uma sobrancelha, mais confuso do que antes.

Fugaku resolveu responder ao olhar questionador de seu filho.

"A questão é-"

Porém foi impedido por Mikoto, a qual o cutucou de leve nas costelas, com um olhar do tipo depois-vocês-conversam-sobre-isso.

Sasuke começou a ficar desconfiado daquele mistério todo, mas decidiu que sua noiva deveria estar assim por causa do resfriado. Ou pelos achava que fosse isso...

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Um par de olhos escuros como a noite, esquadrinhavam uma jovem de cabelos róseos a uma pequena distância, admirando as flores bonitas do jardim ensolarado. Continuou a caminhar calmamente até ela, na tentativa de afastar a preocupação. Ainda lembrava que sua noiva não havia almoçado muito bem por estar aparentemente mal.

Aliás... Será que era algo grave...?

"Sakura?" – observou-a virar a cabeça para olha-lo, com seus olhos encantadoramente verdes cheios de tranqüilidade. A mesma que queria para si mesmo. A tranqüilidade, não Sakura. Pensando melhor, Sakura também.

"Sim?"

Ela parecia bem... Será que deveria mesmo se preocupar...?

"Você está bem?" – A Haruno mudou o semblante para confusão.

"Estou, mas... por que não estaria?"

"Você saiu da mesa no almoço. Não parecia estar muito bem."

Então ele estava se preocupando com isso?

A jovem sorriu, com uma gota descendo pela sua cabeça.

"Naquela hora eu só fiquei enjoada com a comida, foi só."

"Hn..."

Sakura percebeu que seu noivo não estava acreditando muito, então resolveu acrescentar:

"Deve ser algum sintoma da gripe."

"Você quer algum médico?" – Ela olhou-o de forma ligeiramente surpresa, achando estranho o modo como o Uchiha estava se preocupando e tentando ajudar em algo. Suavizou a expressão logo em seguida.

"Não, eu já estou bem, Sasuke-kun."

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ela não estava sendo verdadeira.

Seria possível que ela estava lhe escondendo algo?

"Você não tem nenhum trabalho esses dias, Sasuke-kun?" – Ele encarou-a, desfazendo-se de seus devaneios e logo um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios.

"Querendo se livrar de mim?"

_E ficar sem os seus beijos? Não, obrigada._

"Não, baka. É só que é estranho... Geralmente você está sempre atarefado, assim como Itachi-san." – Sasuke suspirou.

"Ele resolveu ficar com o trabalho esses dias, por isso que eu estou sem fazer muita coisa." – Sakura limitou-se a sorrir docemente, deixando o Uchiha ligeiramente corado. Droga... Por que aquele sorriso ainda o afetava daquele jeito?.!

"Por um lado até que é bom."

O jovem ficou confuso com aquelas palavras, mas não deu tempo de perguntar o significado porque em poucos segundos, viu Sakura parecer meio tonta e quase cair no chão, se não tivesse segurado-a pelos ombros, preocupado.

"Sakura?"

"..." – Ela apenas abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sua cabeça ainda dando voltas. Podia sentir as mãos fortes e firmes de Sasuke em seus ombros, o qual parecia meio apreensivo pelo tom de voz.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou..." – A Haruno apoiou uma mão no tórax do rapaz, levantando o rosto. – "Só estou um pouco tonta..."

Sasuke decidiu que ela precisava repousar um pouco e talvez aquela tontura passasse. Sem hesitar, carregou-a nos braços, notando também que ela havia ficado confusa com sua repentina ação.

"Sasuke-kun...?"

"Vou levar você para o meu quarto." – Sem força para protestar, a jovem apenas relaxou e fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no peito de seu noivo.

"Arigatou."

Assim que andava pelos corredores do castelo, o Uchiha podia perceber os olhares de esguelha que alguns criados lançavam para si e Sakura. Provavelmente não estavam habituados a ver aquela cena todo dia. Mas bem que eles já poderiam ter se acostumados, afinal todos – sem exceção mesmo – sabiam que eles eram noivos, então qual era o problema de estar carregando sua futura esposa nos braços?

Alcançou o quarto antes mesmo que percebesse e sem perder tempo, empurrou a porta entreaberta e depositou a jovem na cama, cuidadosamente. Observou os olhos cerrados e a respiração ritmada dela, concluindo que deveria estar dormindo. Talvez fosse disso mesmo que Sakura precisava afinal...

No entanto, ao invés de ir cuidar de seus papéis de trabalho – os quais haviam chegado em massa naquele dia – Sasuke continuou sentado na beirada da cama, analisando sua noiva, atentamente. Cobriu-a com o lençol, sem deixar de notar como ela ficava linda daquela forma – de qualquer forma, aliás – dormindo serenamente.

Inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando sua testa suavemente.

Depois foi resolver os papéis em sua escrivaninha, mais preocupado com Sakura do que em tratar dos negócios de seu reino.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**Toc, toc**

Sasuke desviou a atenção do documento, o qual estava entretido, e olhou para a porta do quarto, curioso. Quem será que estava batendo? Correu os olhos para sua noiva deitada na cama, querendo se certificar que ela ainda estava dormindo, e descobrindo que sim, descansou a pena sobre o papel e autorizou a entrada do desconhecido.

_Otou-san?_ Droga, podia ter certeza que ele iria falar algo em relação a trabalho e o pior era que ainda não havia finalizado sua papelada.

Fugaku percorreu os olhos pelo aposento, indo de Sakura, adormecida na cama, até Sasuke, trabalhando na escrivaninha. Espere. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Havia acontecido algo...?

"O que aconteceu com Sakura?"

Ótimo. Pelo menos não era nada relacionado a trabalho.

"Ela se sentiu mal e eu a trouxe para cá."

"Vômito e desmaio?" – Fugaku indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não, ela só se sentiu tonta."

O rei pareceu pensar por um momento, deixando o ambiente cair em um profundo silêncio, incomodando seriamente Sasuke. De qualquer forma, iria ter que contar aquilo para seu filho, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só não tinha contado na hora do almoço porque Mikoto não havia deixado, mas não iria desperdiçar aquela chance.

Iria ser um pouco constrangedor, mas teria que perguntar.

"Hm... Filho... Por acaso vocês dois... dormiram juntos alguma vez?"

Silêncio.

Silêncio profundo.

Sasuke não podia acreditar no que seu pai estava dizendo. Quer dizer... Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?.! Por acaso ele havia enlouquecido ou estava bêbado?.! Kami-sama... Como ele esperava que respondesse aquilo?.! Como?.!

Sua face estava mais corada do que nunca esteve em sua vida. Nem mesmo com o sorriso de Sakura.

"Do que diabos o senhor-"

"Dormiram ou não?"

Kuso... Ele estava falando sério mesmo... E agora...?.!

Olhou para o chão, incapaz de encontrar os olhos escuros do mais velho.

"... Sim... Nós... Nós dormimos juntos uma vez." – Fugaku já sabia que eles realmente haviam feito amor, mas precisava ter certeza absoluta para saber se sua teoria estava correta. Já que estava, então talvez...

"Então tenho um palpite desse mal estar de Sakura." – Sasuke encarou seu pai, livrando-se do rubor na face.

"E o que é?"

Simplesmente não entendia o que o fato de terem feito sexo tinha a ver com as náuseas e tonturas da jovem.

"É provável que... ela esteja grávida."

Silêncio.

Sasuke havia ficado estático.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?.! Como... como assim ela estava poderia estar grávida?.!

"Como é?.!" – Fugaku suspirou.

"É apenas um palpite, mas amanhã o médico virá aqui para consulta-la."

"Seria possível que... que ela...?"

O sr. Uchiha afirmou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Sasuke olhou o anjo inocente em sua cama, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

Deus... Será que ela estava mesmo esperando um bebê?

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Sério, paz é uma coisa incrível, né? o/ Até eu to gostando dessa fase da fic, apesar de gostar de ação xD**

**Ah, desculpem ter demorado, mas fiquei sem net desde quinta feira aí já imaginam...x.x Mas espero que tenham gostado desse capítuloe digam o que acharam, ok? n.n**

**Reviews:**

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

Yamanaka Yumi

Asakure

Uchiha Bibi oO'

Carolmolly

Gisah-chan

Marin the Noir

Hyuuga Tha

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Adriana Paiva

Christopher Ino-baka

Dessa-chan

Kuny-chan

Misaki Matsuya

Uchiha Harumi

Kimi Higurashi

Saly

Ika

paloma sakura

Marine Ryuuzaki

**Uau!.!.!.!.! (Olhos brilhando) Arigatou mesmo por tantas reviews, pessoal! n.n Tomara q vcs continuem gostando da fic, mesmo que ela esteja meio... calma xD Hehehe n.n'**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

Os ruídos baixos e constantes das patas do cavalo adentravam em seus ouvidos, retumbando de forma ritmada em seus tímpanos. O vento colidia com seu bonito rosto, balançando vorazmente seus cabelos escuros, deixando também seus olhos cor de ônix estreitados.

Ao invés de estar concentrado em sua viagem pelas terras, o cavalo cavalgando velozmente, Sasuke estava com a mente fixa em um rosto delicado e angelical. A futura **Uchiha** Sakura. Inclusive, uma Uchiha que talvez estivesse carregando um pequeno Uchiha dentro de si. Mas... Será que ela realmente estava grávida? Lembrava da jovem deitada na cama, dormindo e também de como seus lábios encaixavam-se nos dela.

Pensando nisso, precisava beija-la urgentemente.

Alguns metros longe, Naruto e Neji, montados em seus cavalos, estavam parados, observando Sasuke se aproximar velozmente em seu cavalo. O rapaz de olhos azuis abriu um sorriso animado e ergueu um braço, acenando para o Uchiha.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" – A voz eufórica do loiro alcançou o moreno, fazendo-o reduzir a velocidade do cavalo negro assim que chegou perto deles. Puxou a rédea do animal, parando na frente dos dois, os quais o observavam na maior tranqüilidade. O Uchiha ergueu uma sobrancelha, perguntando:

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" – Neji suspirou, respondendo:

"Nada de interessante. Apenas esperando o tempo passar."

"Mas e você?" – Naruto indagou, curioso e intrigado.

"Acabei de voltar de um acordo com mais um país."

Naruto nunca achou que iria falar isso, mas as palavras vieram antes que pudesse se conter.

"Que inveja. Pelo menos você está fazendo algo mais interessante. Eu só vou sair para tratar de negócios amanhã."

"E eu hoje de noite." – o Hyuuga completou.

Os três suspiraram ao mesmo tempo. E enquanto isso, os cavalos estavam começando a ficar entediados de ficarem parados.

"Oi, Sasuke, e como vai a vida de noivado?" – Naruto perguntou, com uma voz animada e ansiosa.

"Cheia de brigas."

Não literalmente, mas... bom, não podia dizer a verdade para eles porque senão já estava até vendo seus dias de vida sendo perturbados pelos dois e mais o resto do mundo.

Neji olhou discretamente o Uchiha, fingindo acreditar. Aliás, como Naruto não sabia das novidades!

"Ainda? Pensei que vocês já tinham se entendido melhor." – O Hyuuga comentou, inocentemente. Notou que o Uzumaki pareceu cair direitinho nas palavras de Sasuke.

"Ah, não, Teme. Não acredito que ainda não rolou nem um beijo entre você e a Sakura-chan." – Naruto falou, cheio de frustração. Isso foi o bastante para Neji não agüentar mais a ingenuidade do loiro.

"Naruto, por acaso você não está informado?"

Sasuke e Naruto olharam para Neji, confusos.

"O que diabos você quer dizer com isso?"

"Informado do que?" – O rapaz de olhos perolados encarou os companheiros, cético.

"Ora, todos já sabem do que aconteceu depois que o quarto de Sakura pegou fogo."

O Uchiha sentiu a face começar a ferver de leve. Será que ele sabia mesmo?.!

Porém, a reação de Naruto foi totalmente contrária: Seus olhos azuis logo se arregalaram em perplexidade.

"O que?.! O quarto dela pegou fogo?.! Ela está bem?.!" – Um pequeno e maroto sorriso passou a enfeitar as feições de Neji.

"Sim e ela teve que ir dormir no quarto do Sasuke."

O Uzumaki correu os olhos de Neji para Sasuke várias vezes, como se estivesse tentando encontrar algum traço de que aquilo era mentira. No entanto, apenas encontrou um Uchiha corado e um Hyuuga sorrindo malicioso. Logo estava acompanhando Neji no semblante maroto.

"Hehe... Sabia que tinha que ter acontecido algo entre vocês dois."

"Grrr..." – Sasuke cerrou os olhos, sentindo uma veia pulsar em sua testa. Como é que aquela informação teria vazado assim se nem havia comentado com ninguém que havia dormido com Sakura?.! _Kuso..._

Agora teria que enfrentar o inferno.

"Então quer dizer que vocês dormiram mesmo juntos?" – Naruto falou, mais ansioso do que nunca.

"E isso não é óbvio?" – Neji respondeu pelo Uchiha, ainda com um sorriso maroto na face. O loiro estava quase para pular do cavalo, sorrindo de cabo a rabo.

"Ha! E quando vão anunciar o nascimento do bebê?"

Afastando o rubor da face, Sasuke falou:

"Não se sabe se ela está grávida, baka." – O sorriso sumiu da face do Uzumaki, transformando seu semblante em confusão.

"Não?"

"Não." ¬¬

Neji começou a desconfiar do Uchiha e comentou, cético.

"Mas seu pai comentou com o meu que era bem provável que Sakura estivesse."

Então era seu pai quem estava espalhando tudo que acontecia entre ele e Sakura?.! Maldição... Iria mata-lo quando chegasse no castelo...!

"O médico está lá no castelo agora e deve estar vendo se ela está ou não grávida."

De repente, um ponto de interrogação surgiu na mente do Uchiha. E se por acaso... ela não estivesse grávida? Não, não queria nem pensar nisso. De certa forma, queria um filho com ela, então... Droga, o que diabos estava acontecendo?.! Desde quando pensava essas coisas absurdas?.!

"Você esta rezando pra que ela esteja, não é?" – A voz de Naruto o tirou de seus pensamentos, mas mesmo assim, o moreno não respondeu. Não iria dar o braço a torcer para seus amigos. Mas... Ainda desejava que ela estivesse mesmo esperando um bebê...

Um sorriso surgiu na face de Naruto e Neji, fazendo-os se entreolharem assim que notaram o que aquele silêncio do Uchiha queria dizer. Porém, o loiro não pôde se conter com o comentário:

"Já imaginou o Sasuke sendo pai? Hahahahaha! Coitada da criança!"

**CAPOW**

Naruto segurou o galo em sua cabeça, arrependendo-se de ter irritado Sasuke, e Neji apenas suspirou cansado de ver o loiro apanhar toda vez.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O Uchiha tentava a todo custo não apressar o passo enquanto percorria os corredores do castelo, apenas para não demonstrar a ansiedade de falar com Sakura e saber a novidade. Mesmo que estivesse segurando a vontade de sair correndo ao encontro dela.

Não conseguiu acreditar em seus olhos assim que avistou a figura feminina de cabelos róseos e corpo esbelto caminhando num corredor, de cabeça baixa, provavelmente pensando em algo. Apressou o passo, sentindo o coração acelerar a cada centímetro que o separava dela. E para impedir que seu coração saísse pela boca, logo a alcançou e parou em sua frente.

Os olhos verdes imediatamente encontraram os belos ônix.

"E então?" – A voz dele cortou o silêncio e Sakura nem percebeu que um semblante triste se instalou em sua face. Isso foi o suficiente para fazer o coração do jovem falhar uma batida.

Aquela expressão queria dizer que...

"Iie... O médico disse que... que eu não estou grávida..."

Sasuke fez de tudo para afastar a decepção do olhar, mesmo que estivesse completamente arrasado por dentro. Maldição... Justo porque estava começando a aceitar a idéia de terem um filho juntos... Não, não podia demonstrar isso porque deixaria sua noiva ainda mais desapontada.

"Você está triste?" – Indagou, com uma voz calma, encarando-a.

E agora? Aquela noite não havia sido planejada e inclusive eles ainda se odiavam, então... Não, não iria mostrar que estava sofrendo por causa disso. Não mesmo.

"Não, eu... acho que não." – No entanto, foi inútil tentar esconder o sorriso melancólico. Sasuke não gostou nada daquele semblante e sem hesitar, beijou-a na testa, tentando tranqüiliza-la um pouco. Sakura arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente, com esse ato.

"Se o nosso casamento durar, nós ainda vamos ter muitos filhos, baka."

A Haruno sorriu, sentindo uma gota descer pela sua cabeça.

"Você acha que não vai durar, é?"

"Se depender de você, eu não sei." – A jovem ficou surpresa com aquelas palavras... Então... Quer dizer que se dependesse dele o casamento iria durar...? Espere. O que estava acontecendo com o ódio que sentiam um pelo outro?.! Não queria se apaixonar por ele...! Não por esse idiota, insensível, bastardo e burro...!

E de repente, descobriu que não estava apaixonada por esse Sasuke, mas sim pelo lado que ele raramente mostrava... O qual algumas vezes era acompanhado de um pequeno e fraco sorriso...

Sakura pousou uma mão na face do Uchiha, com um doce sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Esse simples gesto fez o rapaz olha-la de forma mais intensa, adorando aquele toque suave.

"Você sabe que apesar de tudo, eu gosto de você, seu bobo."

Então ela gostava...? Kami-sama... Como era bom saber disso...

"Como eu poderia saber se você só me disse isso agora?" – Sakura já ia responder, mas foi calada por um dedo do jovem, que pousou em seus lábios. – "Esqueça. Deixe a resposta para mais tarde, ok?"

A garota nem teve tempo de protestar porque os lábios do Uchiha capturaram os seus gentilmente, fazendo-a ceder sem nem mesmo hesitar, apreciando aquele momento que tanto adorava passar com seu noivo. Sentiu uma das mãos dele correr para sua cintura e a outra para sua face, fazendo-a entreabrir os lábios para abrigar a língua ávida dele.

E quando Sasuke estava completamente perdido em explorar a boca dela, uma voz ecoou pelo corredor. Uma voz que o jovem reconheceu e que quis matar seu dono também.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Uchiha Itachi.

Provavelmente estava gritando do saguão porque a voz vinha meio distante.

Afastou os lábios dos de Sakura, relutantemente e ainda com a mão na cintura dela, encarou-a diretamente nos olhos esmeralda.

"Sakura, hoje de noite siga apenas um caminho, certo?" – A garota fez um olhar confuso, o qual foi respondido por seu noivo indicando com a cabeça para uma porta poucos metros à frente.

Sua face enrubesceu drasticamente.

Aquele era o quarto dele...! Mas o que diabos...?.!

"S-Sasuke-kun...!" – O Uchiha pareceu se satisfazer com o semblante corado dela e apenas lhe deu um sorriso maroto, fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

Maldito sorriso sexy...!

"Oi, Sasuke! Anda logo!"

O Uchiha ignorou a voz impaciente de seu irmão e de forma tranqüila, beijou os lábios de sua noiva, suavemente, virando as costas para sair dali em seguida. Depois de ter dado dois passos, o jovem resolveu refrescar a memória de Sakura.

"Não esqueça o caminho."

"S-Seu..."

A Haruno cerrou o punho, podendo ser confundida com um pimentão ambulante, enquanto via seu noivo se afastar em passos calmos, aparentemente não dando a mínima para um Itachi aborrecido e impaciente no saguão.

Aquele hentai...!

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Olhos esmeralda estavam presos num par de olhos ônix, sem conseguir se libertar daquela atração.

Seus donos, deitados numa cama, cobertos pelo mesmo lençol, aproveitavam o silêncio que repousava não apenas sobre o quarto do Uchiha, como também sobre o castelo inteiro. Algo que não era novidade, afinal era uma hora da manhã. E no entanto, nenhum deles parecia preocupado com o horário, mas sim com a presença um do outro.

Seus corpos encontravam-se ligeiramente suados – inclusive fazendo com que a franja de Sasuke colasse em sua testa vez ou outra, a qual era retirada dali por Sakura, acompanhada de um riso baixo – e desprovidos de vestes. O Uchiha com uma mão na cintura de sua noiva, mantendo seus corpos próximos um do outro.

"Sasuke-kun, qual foi a última mulher que você fez amor antes de mim?" – A voz suave de Sakura ecoou pelo aposento anteriormente silencioso. E aquela pergunta fez o jovem Uchiha erguer uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"Desde quando você tem interesse nisso?"

"Desde a primeira vez que nós fizemos amor e também porque eu sou a sua noiva e quero saber." – Ela respondeu como se estivesse dizendo que Kakashi não podia viver sem Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke limitou-se a encara-la, incapaz de responder. Francamente, ainda iria descobrir de onde diabos ela tirava aquelas perguntas. Aliás, por que eles simplesmente não aproveitavam aquele momento e esqueciam o passado?

"Foi a Ino?" – Ele suspirou.

"Foi." – Uma expressão exasperada surgiu na face da jovem.

"Mas você disse que não sentia nada por ela...! Como você pôde-?.!"

Droga. Sabia que não seria uma boa idéia contar aquilo.

Notou que não teria como escapar daquela, então respondeu:

"Ela armou pra cima de mim, ok?"

"Demo-"

Sasuke pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

"Sakura, isso não é importante agora." – Eles ficaram se encarando por vários segundos, nos quais a jovem ainda decidia se deveria insistir ou não no assunto, mas desistiu devido à intensidade como aqueles orbes escuros a encaravam.

"Então me responda uma coisa com sinceridade."

O que seria daquela vez?

"O que?"

"Você achou melhor... com a Ino ou comigo?"

Ela devia estar brincando.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do rapaz e ele nem hesitou ao murmurar:

"Você."

"E... por que?" – O sorriso passou dele para ela.

Ela não esperava uma réplica, não é?

"Sakura, você não precisa saber essa resposta." – A Haruno sorriu, brincalhona.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, por favor, só pra me deixar feliz."

Maldição...! Aquele sorriso conseguia deixa-lo de quatro se quisesse!

"Não tem outra coisa pra deixar você feliz?" – Sakura pensou por um momento, olhando para cima.

"Bom, então acho que se você me beijar eu ficaria feliz também."

Seus olhos se encontraram.

Sasuke achou melhor aquela idéia e sorriu marotamente antes de beija-la de forma apaixonada, explorando a boca dela com sua língua faminta, e mudando suas posições, acabando por ficar por cima de sua noiva. Sakura correu uma mão pelo tórax definido dele até alcançar seu pescoço, fazendo-o aprofundar mais o beijo.

Passados alguns segundos, ambos se apartaram e mantiveram as faces próximas, sem quebrar o contato visual e confortáveis com suas respirações se mesclando amistosamente. Bom, até que a troca não havia sido tão ruim, não é?

E o silêncio voltou a se acomodar no aposento, sendo quebrado apenas pelo fraco murmúrio de Sasuke.

"... Porque a Ino não era tão especial... como você é pra mim."

Sakura ficou olhando-o, surpresa pelas palavras. Será que havia sido mesmo Uchiha Sasuke quem havia dito aquilo? Quer dizer... Será que ele realmente a considerava desse modo...?

Um doce sorriso brotou nos lábios da jovem, os quais foram capturados pelos do Uchiha, de forma delicada, sendo aprofundado logo depois, envolvendo os dois mais uma vez no clima ardente em que se encontravam.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Capítulo enorme depois de tanto tempo o/ Desculpem pela demora, mas essas semanas agora vão estar meio cheias por causa do colégio, então não se surpreendam se eu demorar pra atualizar n.n'**

**Reviews:**

ArtisLasair

Gisah-chan

Carolmolly

Asakure

Yamanaka Tayuya-baka

Hyuuga Tha

Misaki Matsuya

Ika

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

Adriana Paiva

Dessa-chan

NaNe

Uchiha Lara

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

paloma sakura

Hinata Hyuuga xD

**Arigatou, minna! n.n Espero q todos tenham gostado desse cap gigantetbm o/ E deixem reviews, please i.i**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

A jovem de cabelos róseos abriu a porta de seu quarto, já usando um vestido bege, lembrando que havia sido uma confusão para pegá-lo já que passara a noite no quarto de Sasuke, e só acordara aquela manhã com Mikoto batendo no quarto, preocupada. Suspirou, ao pensar que todos já deviam saber que já estava começando a acertar as diferenças com seu noivo, inclusive, na cama.

Sua face enrubesceu com esse pensamento, mas balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar isso para bem longe. Seus olhos esverdeados percorreram o quarto, observando a janela aberta e os raios de Sol da manhã adentrando o local, dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais arejada.

Espere. O que era aquilo em cima da escrivaninha?

Confusa, Sakura caminhou até o local onde avistou um envelope com o símbolo da família Hyuuga.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

"Não, é nada disso, Kakashi. E pare de falar besteiras logo de manhã cedo, ok?" – Sasuke falou, sem dar muita importância para o Hatake, o qual estava lhe perturbando fazia exatamente 10 minutos. E para piorar: Estava acompanhado por Itachi, que para felicidade de Sasuke, iria partir em alguns minutos.

"Não entendo por que a vergonha de falar que vocês dois dormiram juntos pela segunda vez." – Kakashi comentou, andando pelos corredores ao lado dos irmãos Uchiha, lendo seu Icha Icha Tatics, o lançamento.

"Além do mais, Oka-san já deve ter comentado que viu vocês dois hoje de manhã." – Sasuke fuzilou Itachi com o olhar depois de ouvir seu comentário.

"Itachi, o que diabos você ainda está fazendo aqui?"

"Esperando você admitir que está apaixonado pela Sakura."

Aquele sorriso do Uchiha mais velho deixou Sasuke ainda mais irritado, fazendo uma veia pulsar em sua testa.

"Nos seus sonhos."

"Ora, Sasuke, a Sakura é sua noiva, então por que não admite logo que eu fiz a escolha certa, hein?" – Kakashi falou, olhando-o por cima do livro.

"E quem disse que você fez?"

Itachi cutucou o Hatake disfarçadamente e murmurou:

"E inclusive por isso ele gosta de dormir junto com ela." – Kakashi fechou os olhos, concordando com a cabeça.

**CAPOW**

"O que merda você já estava falando, Kakashi?.!" – Sasuke esbravejou com o mais velho, depois de ter lhe dado um cascudo.

"O que?.! Mas eu não fiz nada, Sasuke...!"

Itachi segurou uma risada e logo se encaminhou para a escada que dava para o saguão, fazendo Kakashi olha-lo, confuso.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Já estou indo trabalhar e volto só de noite, talvez."

"Já vai tarde." – Sasuke murmurou, irritado, vendo seu irmão acenar e começar a descer as escadas.

"Mas e então, Sasuke? Fiz ou não a escolha certa?"

O Uchiha cerrou o punho e sem hesitar mais nenhum minuto, deu um chute em Kakashi, fazendo-o rolar escada abaixo e o barulho de algo colidindo com o chão ser ouvido pelos criados aos arredores.

"Não! Meu livro!.!.!"

Sasuke suspirou, ouvindo os lamentos do mais velho e se distanciando dali, cansado daquela perturbação, anotando mentalmente que da próxima vez quem iria sair amassado era a cara de Kakashi.

Enquanto tentava afastar as vozes de seu irmão e do Hatake, o Uchiha nem percebeu que já estava no corredor do quarto de Sakura. Assim que reconheceu o local, resolveu aproveitar e falar com ela. Abriu a porta do quarto, sem cerimônia e encontrou a jovem em pé, na frente da escrivaninha, lendo algo.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que é isso, Sakura?" – A jovem se virou para olha-lo, com a carta numa mão.

"Ah, Hinata está me convidando para ir hoje no castelo Hyuuga."

Ah, droga.

"Fazer o que?"

"Não sei, mas acho que tem algo a ver com diversão porque ela convidou a Tenten."

Kuso, kuso...

"E você pretende ir?"

"Claro que sim. Eu estava mesmo querendo falar com elas."

Sakura ficou olhando-o, como se estivesse tentando traduzir o que aquele silêncio queria dizer. E não esperou que realmente fosse conseguir traduzir.

"Não venha me dizer que eu não vou, entendeu?" – Disse, estreitando os olhos, ligeiramente.

Ah, claro. Como se ele fosse deixar.

"E se eu não quiser que você vá?"

Sakura esqueceu completamente que estava às mil maravilhas com o Uchiha – inclusive, na cama – e começou a se irritar.

"Vai ficar querendo porque você não tem o menor controle sobre mim."

"Você esqueceu que eu sou seu noivo."

"O fato de você ser meu noivo não significa que você pode mandar em mim e determinar o que eu tenho que fazer todos os dias."

Sasuke abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi interrompido por sua noiva.

"Sasuke, se você acha que eu sou igual a essas garotas que fariam tudo que você mandasse, está enganado, ok? Sou eu quem dirige a minha vida e não você." – A Haruno pegou o envelope e guardou a carta no mesmo, ainda um pouco alterada.

"Eu vou agora pra lá e ponto final. Você não vai me impedir."

E sem esperar nada, Sakura caminhou em passos firmes para fora do quarto, sem dar chances para o Uchiha falar. Este apenas suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Droga... Era isso que ganhava por querer passar o dia com ela?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Novamente estava cavalgando em suas extensas terras, em alta velocidade, balançando suas vestes e cabelos de forma violenta. Seu corpo estava inclinado sobre o dorso do cavalo, seus olhos negros estreitados e o cenho franzido. E dessa vez, não era por causa do vento, e sim **raiva**.

De Sakura.

Apertou as rédeas, aborrecido, trincando os dentes.

Kuso... Ela achava que tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse, sem nem ao menos saber o que pensava sobre isso?.! Quem ela achava que era?.! Certo que ela realmente possuía um controle sobre ele, mas... Espere. Que papo era aquele de controle?.!

_Grrr... Merda... Que droga está acontecendo!_

Parados confortavelmente em seus respectivos cavalos, Naruto, Neji e Lee, acompanhavam com os olhos a corrida de Sasuke, de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse afastar a raiva com isso. Gotas surgiram nas cabeças deles, os três começando a ficar um pouco assustados com todo aquele ódio que emanava do amigo Uchiha.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros cutucou Neji ao seu lado, sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke, apreensivo.

"Ei, Neji, parece que ele ta estressado de novo." – O Hyuuga suspirou e Lee pareceu amedrontado com o ódio de Sasuke, enquanto observava a velocidade com a qual ele cavalgava.

"Er... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Naruto ganhou uma expressão decidida na face, desviando os olhos de Lee para o Uchiha.

"Vamos já descobrir. Oi, Teme!"

O olhar assassino que recebeu quase o fez se arrepender por ter chamado-o, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, viu Sasuke guiar o cavalo para onde estavam, diminuindo a velocidade à proporção que se aproximava. No entanto, sua raiva ainda não estava muito a fim de ir embora.

"O que você quer, Naruto?" – Sasuke indagou, furioso, o cavalo estacionado na frente dos três rapazes assustados.

"E-er... N-n-nada..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasuke?" – Neji perguntou, ignorando totalmente a agressividade do companheiro. Parecia o único com coragem para tanto.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, o cenho franzindo mais ainda.

"Sakura."

"Vocês brigaram de novo?" – Naruto perguntou, surpreso.

"Não entendo como você pôde brigar com a Sakura-san." – Lee quase caiu do cavalo assim que sentiu o olhar assassino de Sasuke, arrependendo-se por ter dito isso.

"N-não foi isso q-que eu quis dizer, Sasuke." o.o'

O Uchiha virou a cara para o lado, irritado.

"Fale o que quiser, eu não me importo mais com ela." – Neji e Naruto se entreolharam no mesmo instante, e o primeiro falou:

"Certo, Lee, então o caminho está desimpedido para você chegar até Sakura e se casar com ela."

Lee sentiu o fogo da juventude queimar todo seu corpo de felicidade.

"Sério?" – Indagou, com estrelas nos olhos.

"A menos que você queira ir para o inferno ainda hoje."

Os três se assustaram com o comentário gélido de Sasuke.

Neji sorriu, marotamente. Então ele sentia ciúmes e não se importava com ela, é?

"E-er... C-certo. Eu entendi." – O Rock murmurou, desiludido de seu sonho e ficando em seu canto, quieto. Naruto e Neji suspiraram, desfrutando do silêncio carregado da raiva de Sasuke. Aquilo estava seriamente desconfortável e o Uzumaki resolveu terminar com aquela situação.

"Ei, vocês tem algo pra fazer hoje?"

"Iie." – Lee e Neji disseram em uníssono, arqueando uma sobrancelha, enquanto que Sasuke apenas olhou Naruto, irritado demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do loiro, este falando num tom de suspense.

"Então que tal irmos atentar as garotas?"

Neji e Lee se entreolharam.

"Com qual propósito?"

"Ah, passar o tempo e se divertir." o/

"..." ¬¬

"Ora, pode ser também uma ótima oportunidade para o Sasuke e a Sakura-chan se acertarem."

Sasuke já estava achando a primeira idéia fora de cogitação, mas aquela última foi a gota d'água.

"Esqueça. Eu não vou falar com ela." – Naruto lançou um olhar cansado para o moreno, com uma gota descendo em sua cabeça.

"Ora, Teme, nós sabemos que você quer fazer as pazes com ela."

"Cala a boca, Dobe."

O Uzumaki ignorou o xingamento e apenas desviou os olhos para o rapaz de olhos perolados.

"Então está combinado, não é, Neji?"

O Hyuuga arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Do que diabos ele estava falando?

"Hã?" – Naruto rolou os olhos para o céu, fazendo Neji captar a mensagem e apenas suspirar.

"Certo, tanto faz."

Não era exatamente 'tanto faz' afinal as garotas estavam no castelo Hyuuga e o propósito era perturba-las, então teriam que ir para seu castelo de qualquer forma.

Naruto se animou com a resposta e dessa vez olhou ao redor, colocando a mão de lado na testa, como se quisesse enxergar melhor sem os raios do Sol da tarde.

"Ótimo, só precisamos nos livrar desses seus guardas, Sasuke." – Lee observou o loiro analisar o local, e resolveu dar uma opinião.

"Acho que só temos uma escolha."

"Qual?"

"Vamos fugir." – Naruto pareceu gostar da idéia.

"Certo, então vamos."

E os três deram uma cutucada em seus cavalos com os pés, correndo para fora do castelo Uchiha. Sasuke teve apenas tempo para suspirar antes de sair cavalgando atrás de seus companheiros.

Apenas esperava que atentar as garotas não desse mais problema do que já tinha. u.u

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Andando pelos corredores do castelo Hyuuga, os rapazes olhavam para todos os lados, tentando achar as garotas, exceto Sasuke, o qual ainda se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali.

Sakura ainda estava lhe dando uma enorme dor de cabeça e permanecer naquele lugar não estava ajudando **nada**.

Lee impediu os amigos de andarem, colocando o braço na frente deles.

"O que foi, Lee?" – Naruto indagou, confuso.

"Reconheço essa voz em qualquer primavera." – O rapaz de sobrancelhas grossas respondeu, mostrando o polegar para eles e sorrindo.

Sasuke sentiu a raiva começar a borbulhar em seu corpo. Sabia exatamente a quem ele estava se referindo e iria mata-lo se continuasse.

"Er, certo." – Neji respondeu distraidamente, notando que um massacre estava quase pra acontecer. – "Onde elas estão?"

"Ali." – Lee se escondeu atrás da parede e deu uma olhada no salão ao lado, apontando em seguida.

Ele tinha razão.

As garotas estavam conversando sobre algo bastante engraçado porque sorrisos brincavam em suas faces, deixando-as ainda mais bonitas aos olhos dos jovens.

"Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aí?" – Tenten indagou, virando-se para a parede em que eles estavam escondidos.

Sem dar a menor importância em como elas haviam descoberto, Naruto saiu do esconderijo e correu na direção delas, com um sorriso maior que a cara.

"Hinata-chan!" – E antes que pudesse chegar a ver o rubor na face da Hyuuga, o Uzumaki nem chegou até elas e acabou por esbarrar em um vaso numa mesa, sem querer.

"Ah, não." – Neji nem acabou de murmurar e o barulho do objeto se quebrando encheu o aposento gigante.

Todos sentiram gotas em suas cabeças.

"Naruto, seu idiota!" – Neji exclamou em seguida, já prevendo a catástrofe que iria acontecer caso descobrissem.

O Uzumaki não achou uma saída melhor, então falou rapidamente:

"Er, certo... Vamos dar o fora. Eu vou com a Hinata; Neji vai com a Tenten-"

"O que?.!"

"Sasuke vai com a Sakura-chan-"

"De jeito nenhum!"

"E Lee vai só."

Naruto percebeu que já ia levar porrada, mas o barulho de passos quebrou esse clima assassino. Logo uma voz irrompeu de um local próximo.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Todos se entreolharam e apenas saíram correndo, sem perceber que os pares que Naruto havia designado haviam justamente ido para o mesmo esconderijo. Apenas não haviam socado o loiro porque sabiam que a bronca seria pior caso descobrissem o vaso quebrado.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke fechou a porta do depósito, notando que aquele era o local onde guardavam coisas velhas e empoeiradas, deixando uma quantidade terrível de pó tomar conta do aposento.

Suspirou.

Por que resolvera aceitar a idéia de Naruto?

"Então?"

"Então o que?" – Sasuke indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, pousando os olhos negros na jovem Haruno.

"Como o que? Estou te dando a oportunidade de se desculpar."

O que?.!

"Não sonhe, Sakura."

"Você não tem coragem de pedir desculpas?" – A jovem indagou, num tom desafiador.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

"Eu não vou pedir desculpas a você." – Sakura se irritou.

"E por que não?.! A culpa foi toda sua de nós termos brigado, baka!"

"Você que saiu brigando comigo antes mesmo de me deixar terminar de falar."

Sakura bufou, irritada e virou o rosto para o lado, cruzando os braços.

Não ia admitir que realmente não havia dado a chance de ele falar. Bom, mas ele também tinha culpa! Quem ele achava que era pra dizer o que fazer?.!

O silêncio permaneceu sobre a cabeça dos dois, até a jovem corta-lo com uma voz gélida.

"Você não consegue pronunciar uma palavra que tem apenas oito letras?"

"Não para você."

"Grrr... Eu te odeio..." – Ela murmurou e caminhou para a saída, passando pelo rapaz e abrindo um pouco a porta.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Seus frios olhos esmeralda perfuraram os dele.

"Saindo daqui. Qualquer lugar longe de você."

Sasuke praguejou mentalmente. Aquela garota conseguia realmente tira-lo do sério.

"Já disseram que você é irritante?"

"Faça um favor pra humanidade e cala a boca."

O Uchiha contou até dez em sua cabeça, fumegando de raiva e achou apenas um meio para se acalmar. Deu apenas poucos passos até a jovem, segurando-a pelo pulso e virando-a de frente para si, capturando os lábios dela de forma avassaladora, deslizando sua língua para dentro da boca da Haruno.

Sakura sentiu uma vontade imensa de morder a língua dele, mas alguma coisa a impediu e ela se viu beijando-o de volta, escorregando uma mão para o tórax do rapaz, esquecendo da raiva que a dominava segundos antes.

Assim que se apartaram, Sakura não percebeu que o Uchiha havia se perdido em suas piscinas esverdeadas.

"Não era mais fácil ter dito 'Desculpa'?" – Ela murmurou.

Como a Haruno esperava, um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios de Sasuke.

"Não." – Sakura sorriu de leve, sabendo que aquele era um jeito de ele pedir desculpas e não hesitou em beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Pela fresta da porta, Naruto viu a cena e fez um sinal de vitória com a mão, mostrando o conhecido 'V' para seus amigos.

"Hehe... Missão cumprida."

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sob os praticamente imperceptíveis feixes de luz da Lua, que entravam pela janela aberta do quarto, o jovem casal observava o horizonte escuro, pontilhado de infinitas estrelas, ambos sentados no chão ao pé da cama, trajando as roupas do dia-a-dia.

O que estavam fazendo ali? Nem o próprio Sasuke sabia e esse era um dos mistérios que estava tentando desvendar. Apenas sabia que a presença de Sakura, ao seu lado, o fazia se sentir confortável, tranqüilo... Sem dúvida, esse casamento havia deixado seu coração um pouco desarmado.

Olhando entretida para as estrelas, Sakura murmurou, sem desviar os olhos do horizonte.

"Dá pra acreditar que faltam três dias para o nosso casamento?"

Espere. 72 horas?

"Faltam três dias?" – Sakura olhou-o de esguelha, ligeiramente incrédula.

"Sasuke-kun, por acaso você não está interessado nisso?" – Ele deu de ombros.

"Você é quem fica contando os dias para o casamento."

Ah, não. De jeito nenhum iria mostrar que estava ansiosa para o casório.

"Claro que não. Quem foi que disse isso?" – O olhar dele atingiu-a rapidamente, e não pôde deixar de notar a expressão óbvia na face masculina.

"Está escrito na sua testa." – Sakura cruzou os braços.

"Você é muito convencido. Eu não fico contando os dias, baka."

Quem ela estava querendo enganar com aquilo?

"Claro, diga o que quiser." – A jovem suspirou, sem dar continuidade à discussão, mas descruzou os braços, mostrando realmente não dar importância à briga no momento. Em seguida apoiou a cabeça no ombro de seu noivo, fazendo-o se assustar primeiramente. O Uchiha nem percebeu que logo seu braço já estava enlaçando a cintura dela.

Sakura deixou o silêncio descansar um pouco ali, aproveitando a sensação de estar junto de Sasuke, deixando os arrepios percorrerem sua espinha graças à mão dele em sua cintura. Depois murmurou, fixando os olhos no céu estrelado:

"Você mal espera o momento de nos casarmos para ter posse das terras do seu pai, não é?"

Sasuke não conseguiu pensar numa resposta coerente porque ainda estava perdido no momento gracioso que estava passando com a Haruno.

"Hn..."

"Afinal, Sasuke-kun... Você está se casando comigo apenas para isso, certo?"

"Por que você está dizendo isso?"

"Ora, porque eu sei que você só quer se casar pra ficar no lugar do seu pai e ter toda essa riqueza."

"Não sabia que você tinha essa idéia de mim."

"Você não se importa de qualquer forma."

Silêncio.

Será que ela estava se referindo ao fato de não se importar com o que ela achava? Então... Bom, ela estava enganada, não é?

Sakura aconchegou-se um pouco mais no ombro do Uchiha e voltou a murmurar.

"Eu achei que esse casamento não iria dar certo... Nós vivíamos brigando e você ainda não gosta de mim, mas... eu acabei me apaixonando por você..."

"Quem disse que eu não gosto de você?"

A jovem arregalou os olhos e se afastou dele, para olha-lo nos olhos escuros.

"Você... gosta?"

"Não sei como eu pude gostar de alguém baka como você, mas infelizmente eu gosto." – Sakura sorriu com uma gota. Não era exatamente a declaração que esperava ouvir, mas era um começo e... era sincero... Tudo que precisava ser na verdade. Novamente, voltou a se encostar ao ombro dele.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Apenas para deixar claro... eu amo você."

Amar...

Pela primeira vez durante meses de noivado, ela havia dito que o amava... Que não haviam passado por tudo aquilo apenas por obrigação, mas também por sentimento...

Enterrou o rosto na curva no pescoço da jovem, permitindo-se embriagar um pouco mais na fragrância dela, aproveitando a oportunidade para beija-la de leve naquela região.

Em seguida, seus olhos se encontraram.

"Eu também."

Sakura não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser sorrir e por um momento achou ter arrancado um leve sorriso de Sasuke, mas antes que pudesse confirmar, seus lábios já haviam sido capturados pelos dele, suavemente. Seus braços logo correram para o pescoço do rapaz e quando ele ia aprofundar o beijo, um barulho ecoou pelo castelo.

Rapidamente, eles se afastaram, sobressaltados e correram para a porta, a qual Sasuke abriu e colocou a cabeça para fora, confuso. Era estranho no meio da noite um barulho tão estrondoso... Notou que Sakura estava atrás de si, ansiosa e intrigada.

"O que diabos foi isso?"

"Não sei, mas fique aqui enquanto eu vejo."

Nem sabia por que havia dito isso.

"Não, eu vou com você."

"Sakura, não seja teimosa."

"Eu já disse que vou e ponto final." – Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, Sakura com uma expressão decidida e Sasuke impaciente. Ele poderia até pensar em impedi-la, mas seria impossível conhecendo aquele gênio dela. Derrotado, o Uchiha apenas abriu a porta do quarto e saiu dali, seguido pela moça, apreensiva pelo barulho.

Será que havia acontecido algo...?

Depois de atravessarem vários corredores, Sasuke e Sakura conseguiram chegar ao saguão, o qual estava com as luzes acesas, nenhum empregado à vista. Porém algo no chão fez o casal arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração.

Uchiha Mikoto, sentada no assoalho, segurava o braço ferido, o qual insistia em manchar de vermelho seu vestido branco.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Hehehe... Estamos chegando ao final, ou seja, a parte da ação o/ Eu resolvi adiantar logo as coisas (com ese cap enorme) pq to muito anciosa pra postar minha nova fic, q vai ser SasuSakuNeji! n.n Anyway, mais na frente eu faço uma propaganda melhor dela xDD**

**Reviews:**

graviola

paloma sakura (Meu orkut é Amanda Souza n.n Pode me add, sem problema! n.n)

Gisah-chan

Carolmolly

NaNe

Asakure

Kuny-chan

Christopher Ino-baka

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

Hyuuga Tha

Misaki Matsuya

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Dessa-chan

Uzumaki Kawaii

Marine Ryuuzaki

Ika

kaoru-san

Kisa Sohma Hyuuga

Adriana Paiva

Arenith H.S. Torrang

**Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!.!.! Eu sinto muito não estar respondendo às reviews, mas eu quero que vcs saibam que eu realmente sou muito e muito grata a elas! n.n**

**Digam o que vcs acharam desse cap e da nova fic, onegai n.n**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	16. Capítulo XVI

"Okaa-san..." – Sasuke murmurou e saiu correndo ao encontro dela, seguido de uma Sakura atordoada, mas no meio do caminho, algo interceptou a jovem de continuar a correr enquanto que o rapaz se ajoelhou ao lado de sua mãe. Seus olhos escuros se estreitaram e seu punho se fechou ao observar a cena.

"Maldição..."

Podia ver aquele empregado estender o sorriso afetado no rosto enquanto mantinha firme a espada na mão contra o pescoço de Sakura, a qual estava sendo segurada pela mão livre do criado pelo braço, que estava virado em suas costas graças ao desconhecido de cabelos longos amarrados.

A lâmina reluzente foi pressionada com um pouco mais de força, encostando o pescoço da jovem, fazendo-o sangrar bem de leve enquanto era um corte superficial. Sakura fechou um dos olhos ao sentir aquela dor e o sangue deslizando para seu vestido.

Sasuke trincou os dentes ao ver a cena.

"Kuso... Sakura..." – Ele moveu apenas um pé, quase levantando, mas antes que fizesse isso a voz do criado ecoou pelo ambiente enorme.

"Não se atreva a dar um passo se não quiser ver sua noiva morta."

Ele ficou estático, sem retirar a expressão de ódio na face. O que iria fazer? Merda... Realmente não sabia mais quanto tempo agüentaria vê-la daquele jeito... Tinha que pensar em algo, não apenas por Sakura, mas também por sua mãe, que também estava ferida.

Um sorriso triunfante brotou na face pálida, de uma aparência de cobra. Orochimaru analisava a cena com gosto. Como esperava. Tinha todo o controle.

Um baixo ruído fez os quatro virarem as cabeças para o lado e Mikoto arregalou os olhos, prendendo a respiração junto com Sakura. Fugaku tinha os braços nas costas, os quais eram segurados por um rapaz de cabelos grisalhos e óculos ligeiramente grandes.

A expressão de raiva no rosto de Fugaku desapareceu rapidamente assim que viu a cena de um ângulo melhor. Mikoto estava no chão, ferida, ao lado de um Sasuke furioso, enquanto que Sakura estava nas mãos daquele ser com cara de cobra. O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal?.!

"Encontrei esse aqui também, Orochimaru-sama. O que eu faço com ele?" – Indagou, numa voz divertida, como se aquilo tudo não passasse de um divertimento na praia com os amigos. O homem de olhos amarelos não pareceu se importar muito com o que seu companheiro havia conseguido.

"Pode soltá-lo, Kabuto. A pessoa que eu queria já está nas minhas mãos." – Kabuto obedeceu e jogou Fugaku para onde Mikoto e Sasuke estavam parados.

Sasuke observou sua mãe ajudar o marido a se sentar, e isso fez sua fúria crescer ainda mais. Cerrou mais o punho de forma mais violenta, e de alguma forma, Orochimaru pareceu notar sua iminência de fazer alguma coisa.

"Você já foi avisado, Sasuke-kun. Não se atreva."

"Filho da mãe..."

Sakura fechou um dos olhos mais uma vez, sentindo a lâmina cortar um pouco mais da carne de seu pescoço e conseguiu apenas murmurar:

"Sasuke-kun..."

O jovem Uchiha estava fazendo todo o esforço do mundo para pensar em alguma solução, alguma saída, mas nada vinha em sua mente... Kuso...!

Fugaku se virou para Mikoto, preocupado.

"O que aconteceu com você?" – A mulher havia voltado a apertar o ferimento no braço.

"Eu tinha percebido que ele estava planejando alguma coisa, mas antes que eu pudesse agir... ele me jogou contra a parede e fez um corte no meu braço com aquela espada." – Fugaku trincou os dentes, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, ouviu a voz gélida e cortante de seu filho.

"Solte-a." – Orochimaru sorriu com satisfação.

"Quem você acha que está na vantagem agora, Sasuke-kun? É melhor ficar quieto e não fazer nenhum movimento em falso."

Sasuke sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias, e involuntariamente, mexeu um pé, como se estivesse pronto para levantar.

"O que ela tem a ver com isso?.! Você não está atrás de Sakura, eu sei." – O único efeito que conseguiu foi a permanência do sorriso na face pálida do homem.

"Tsc... Tarde demais para essa descoberta, não é?"

"Quem é você?" – Fugaku indagou, na mesma impaciência que seu filho.

Kabuto estava bastante ocupado em mantê-los sob vigília e Orochimaru não perdeu o sorriso.

"Vocês são mesmo patéticos... Todo esse tempo fingindo ser um dos criados e vocês nem suspeitaram de nada."

"_Criado...?_" – Sakura pensou, arregalando os olhos verdes assim que um estalo passou em sua memória e reconheceu o empregado que havia ajudado-a uma vez e ter dito uma mentira sobre Sasuke. Então era ele...?

"Eu me chamo Orochimaru."

"E o que você quer?" – Mikoto indagou, furiosa, tentando afastar a dor do braço.

"Apenas as terras de vocês." – O homem respondeu, cinicamente.

"Como é?.!" – Fugaku quase se ergueu, mas foi contido por Mikoto, a qual segurou-o pelo braço.

"É isso mesmo. O domínio das terras Uchiha e toda essa riqueza."

Sasuke continuava com o cenho franzido e o punho cerrado.

"Então solte a Sakura, ela não tem nada a ver com isso." – Novamente Orochimaru sorriu com as palavras do jovem Uchiha.

"É aqui que você se engana. Você acha que eu vou sair daqui apenas para deixa-los sem a riqueza e suas terras? Um pouco de sangue sempre faz bem há uma paisagem, sabem...Kukuku..."

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e velozmente retirou uma faca presa à sua perna, lançando-a contra Orochimaru no nível do chão, mas este percebeu e apenas deu um passo para o lado, ainda com Sakura nas mãos.

"Da próxima vez que tentar algo, vou mata-la, não esqueça." – Ameaçou, seus olhos amarelos reluzindo.

Merda. O que iria fazer...?

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

O homem de cabelos grisalhos parou de andar, apoiando a mão na parede do castelo, voltando os olhos escuros para trás, onde focalizou o rapaz que o acompanhava.

"Isso é porque você cansou da viagem, Itachi?" – Ele brincou, observando o Uchiha olha-lo.

"Não, você que é muito apressado. Nós já estamos na nossa terra, então porque está com essa ansiedade, hein?" – Itachi indagou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Logo pensou que talvez depois da viagem que haviam feito para as terras Inuzuka, fez com que o Hatake quisesse entrar no castelo e ficar algum tempo lendo Icha Icha Paradise.

É, isso era bem plausível. u.u

"Não é nada." – Kakashi respondeu e logo depois franziu o cenho, ligeiramente sério. – "Só estou com um mal pressentimento."

Itachi rapidamente desviou os olhos negros para uma pequena janela do castelo, a qual emitia claridade. Estreitou os orbes.

"É... Acho que você não está errado. Eles nunca deixam nada aceso a essa hora da noite." – Notou seu amigo caminhar para a enorme porta de entrada, e encostar o ouvido na mesma. Achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, resolveu imita-lo e logo vozes alcançaram seu ouvido.

Eles se entreolharam, e Kakashi se afastou da porta, aflito.

"Se pudéssemos ver o que está acontecendo..." – Murmurou, estreitando os olhos para a parede do castelo, notando que as únicas janelas estavam fora de seu alcance.

Itachi olhou para os lados e assim que se certificou que não havia ninguém nas redondezas, correu uma mão pela parede, tateando-a à procura de algo. No começo, a única coisa que conseguiu foi um olhar estranho do Hatake.

"Itachi"-

Mas o rapaz fez um gesto impaciente com a mão, mandando-o silenciar. Kakashi ficou quieto, mas ainda estava confuso com a atitude do jovem. Itachi estava bastante concentrado em sua tarefa e logo sentiu um pequeno relevo sob sua mão, fazendo-o retirar uma faca da cintura e enfia-la debaixo do tijolo, tirando-o de lá, no maior cuidado e silencio possível.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que diabos"-

"Bom, eu precisava de algum esconderijo para roubar os doces de vez em quando, Kakashi-san." n.n'

"Ora, seu... Então era por isso que quando eu procurava algum não tinha mais nada?" ¬¬

"E-er... Bom, mas não estamos no momento exato para falarmos nisso." – E sem mais delongas, deu uma olhada pelo pequeno buraco que ficou na parede. Assim que analisou a cena dentro do castelo, pôde apenas estreitar mais os olhos e depois dar o seu lugar para Kakashi.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos assim. Itachi em pé, sério, e Kakashi olhando pelo buraco, provavelmente pensando em alguma coisa.

"E o que fazemos?" – O Uchiha indagou e Kakashi apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda olhando pelo buraco.

"Não me pergunte. Estou sem idéias para uma entrada triunfal."

Itachi deixou o silêncio reinar mais uma vez enquanto tentava pensar em algo e após alguns segundos ouviu a voz do amigo mais velho.

"Mas acho que temos que pensar rápido se não Sakura fica sem o pescoço, e o Sasuke perde a cabeça, você já conhece a figura."

"É, eu sei... Mas não temos nada aqui para surpreende-los."

Kakashi se afastou da parede e encarou o Uchiha.

"Bom, vamos ter que fazer um estardalhaço aqui fora e chamar a atenção de um deles, Itachi." – O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha, muito confuso.

Incerto se havia escutado direito.

"Como é?"

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Sasuke estava sentindo seus últimos miolos fumegarem apenas com o esforço em tentar achar uma saída e para piorar não estava conseguindo nada. Droga... Sua mãe estava ferida e Sakura estava nas mãos de Orochimaru, com uma espada no pescoço... Merda... De alguma forma, não agüentava mais ver aquele sangue manchar o vestido dela.

E precisava fazer algo.

Precisava pensar em algo.

E rapidamente um estalo passou em sua cabeça como um raio.

Notando que Orochimaru estava bastante ocupado falando algo com Kabuto (Mesmo que olhasse vez ou outra para seus reféns), o Uchiha puxou um revolver debaixo da blusa, preso na cintura, discreta e velozmente e apertou o gatilho, sem hesitação.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**Yo, minna! n.n**

**Esse cap foi rápido, mas tinha que ter um certo suspense, sabem... xD Hauahauahauahau! Anyway, espero que tenham gostado n.n Ah, e quanto a fic nova: Vai ser SasuSakuNeji, mas tbm NejiTenten. Não vou estragar a surpresa dos casais finais, ok? xD**

**Reviews:**

Ika

Carolmolly

S2 Yamanaka Ino S2

Adriana Paiva

Mykoto Chan

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Christopher Ino-baka

Misaki Matsuya

Marine Ryuuzaki

Dessa-chan

**Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, pessoal!.!.! n.n Espero que tbm comentem nesse cap, por favor\o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	17. Fim ?

**Disclaimer: Naruto continua sendo do Kishimoto-sensei, ok? xDD**

**Classificação: T - Por conter lime e cenas deviolência.**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**Fim (?)**

O barulho ecoou pelo ambiente. Seus pais, Sakura e Kabuto arregalaram os olhos, estupefatos enquanto viam o sangue escorrer do ferimento de Orochimaru, no peito direito. Com o tiro, ele acabou por soltar Sakura junto com a espada, fazendo ambos caírem no chão.

"Sakura, rápido." – Sasuke falou, apontando a arma para Orochimaru, com uma expressão nada agradável. A jovem apenas obedeceu e pegou a espada, correndo para o lado de seu noivo.

A Haruno ficou ao lado do Uchiha, os olhos demonstrando aflição e sem que percebesse, levou uma mão próximo ao peito, observando Orochimaru se apoiar em um joelho e apertar o ferimento, ensangüentando sua própria mão.

"S-Seu pirralho..." – Ele arfou, sentindo uma dor excruciante no peito. Kabuto rapidamente dirigiu a mão para o cabo da espada em sua cintura, mas foi detido ao ouvir a voz gélida de Sasuke.

"Não se atreva." – E o rapaz de cabelos grisalhos apenas obedeceu, trincando mais os dentes.

Orochimaru tossiu sangue, sentindo os olhos de todos em si. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Armas de fogo eram muito raras de serem encontradas...!

"C-Como você...?" – Sasuke sorriu confiante.

"Eu peguei emprestado do Neji e esqueci de devolver."

O homem com aparência de cobra, praguejou mentalmente. Era verdade... A família Hyuuga era a única naquelas redondezas que possuía poucas armas de fogo. Kuso...

"Mikoto-san...!" – Sakura murmurou, preocupada e rapidamente correu para o lado da mulher, abaixando-se ao seu lado, notando quanto sangue já havia sido derramado no vestido dela.

O silêncio predominou por algum tempo, onde se escutava apenas a respiração entrecortada de Orochimaru e pano sendo rasgado, este último era apenas Sakura rasgando um pedaço do vestido para estancar o sangue de sua nora. Sasuke continuava impassível, com o revolver apontado para Orochimaru.

De repente, o ruído de várias vozes encheu o aposento. Todos começaram a olhar para todos os lados, mesmo sabendo que as vozes vinham do lado de fora. Parecia que estava havendo algum tumulto ou revolta. Bom, a revolta realmente não seria nada estranho.

Os olhos negros de Sasuke repousaram sobre um pequeno buraco na parede do castelo, fazendo-o sorrir de forma confiante. Então Itachi estava agindo, hein? Ótimo, pelo menos sabia que não estavam mais sozinhos com o inimigo.

"Kabuto." – Orochimaru murmurou e sentiu os olhos de seu subordinado em si. – "Vá ver o que diabos é isso."

Este apenas obedeceu, cruzando o salão e saindo pela porta dos fundos, arrancando olhares confusos por parte de Sakura, Mikoto e Fugaku. Por que Sasuke não fizera nada? E se Kabuto aproveitasse e fosse chamar mais comparsas...?.!

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" – Sakura chamou, intrigada, mas o Uchiha não se moveu e nem falou nada. A jovem voltou a amarrar o pano no braço de Mikoto, imaginando se seu noivo tinha algum plano em mente para ficar tão tranqüilo daquele jeito.

Apertou um pouco mais o pano no ferimento, para garantir que não ficasse sangrando tanto e depois Sakura se virou para Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, nós temos que levar Mikoto-san para um médico rápido!" – Ele continuou imóvel e passado alguns segundos, murmurou:

"Certo... Otou-san, você a leva."

Fugaku nunca imaginou que seu filho lhe daria alguma ordem um dia, mas ignorou esse detalhe e apenas assentiu. Carregou sua esposa nos braços e cruzou a sala para sair por uma outra porta, diferente da de Kabuto. Orochimaru assistia a tudo, transbordando raiva e sem pensar, moveu um passo e a voz de Sasuke ecoou pelo salão.

"Fique quieto."

O inimigo obedeceu e o Uchiha deixou que o silêncio demorasse mais alguns segundos antes de olhar de esguelha para sua noiva, ao seu lado.

"Sakura, você está bem?" – Ela apenas assentiu, sentindo o sangue deslizar por seu pescoço e manchar mais sua veste. Isso não passou despercebido por Sasuke, o qual estreitou os olhos.

Não poderia deixar que ela corresse mais perigo e era isso que talvez acontecesse se continuasse ali.

"Kuso... Saia também."

"O que?"

"Saia daqui e fique junto com meus pais."

Sakura estreitou os olhos.

"Do que... Do que diabos você está falando?.!" – Ele olhou-a de esguelha, irritado.

"Estou falando pra você sair daqui rápido, droga!"

"Kukuku..."

Aquela risada baixa pareceu causar uma alergia aos ouvidos de Sasuke, o qual segurou o revolver com mais firmeza e estreitou os olhos para Orochimaru.

"Qual é a graça?"

"Não vai ter mais como escapar, Sasuke-kun. Kabuto deve estar voltando e com algum tipo de arma para acabarmos com"-

A porta se abriu com violência e pareceu cuspir um jovem de óculos para o meio do salão, fazendo Sakura e Orochimaru arregalarem os olhos ao notarem que este estava desacordado. Sangue podia ser visto na cabeça dele. Logo em seguida, um rapaz Uchiha e um homem de cabelos grisalhos entraram, calmamente.

Orochimaru escancarou mais ainda os olhos.

Sasuke sorriu confiante.

Sakura prendeu a respiração, não soube se foi de preocupação ou alegria. Mas não perdeu tempo e correu até o Hatake.

"Kakashi-san...! O que foi isso?" – Ela olhou para o ferimento na barriga dele, o qual estava sendo camuflado pela mão do mais velho. No entanto, o sangue estava bem visível.

Itachi se adiantou, sério.

"Nós explicamos depois. Vamos resolver logo isso." – E o Uchiha pegou Kabuto pela camisa, arrastando-o consigo enquanto iam para o lado de Sasuke. Depois o largou no chão, apoiando um pé nele, para ter certeza de que estava desacordado.

Orochimaru parecia borbulhar de tanto ódio.

"Então... foram vocês fizeram aquele barulho lá fora..."

"Não nos dê o credito todo, afinal tivemos ajuda de umas pessoas." – Kakashi respondeu, com sua expressão de tédio na face. Nem parecia que tinha um ferimento na barriga.

"E quem vai morrer primeiro?" – Itachi indagou, curioso, como se aquilo fosse mais um jogo divertido.

Kakashi apertou o ferimento, sentindo o sangue molhar sua mão. Droga. Aquela porcaria estava doendo mesmo...

"Como você conseguiu isso?" – Sasuke perguntou, olhando o Hatake de esguelha.

"Ah, esse pirralho aqui" – E pisou em Kabuto – "conseguiu usar uma espada antes de darmos uma porrada na cabeça dele." U.u – Kakashi respondeu, fazendo pouco caso.

"..." o.o' – Sakura pareceu meio surpresa com o modo tranqüilo dele de falar, mas ficou calada.

"E então? Vamos lá, acho que a Sakura deveria matar aquele ali." – Itachi comentou, apontando para Orochimaru, o qual arfava com seu ferimento. – "Afinal ele que a machucou, não é? E Kakashi poderia matar esse garoto aqui. Me parece algo bem justo."

"N-não...!"

Os três homens olharam para Sakura, confusos.

"Nós não podemos mata-los assim...!" – Ela exclamou, parecendo decidida e aflita ao mesmo tempo.

"Como não? Nós temos uma arma, esqueceu?"

"Não, Itachi-san! Nós... nós não podemos tirar a vida de alguém desse jeito..."

Todos estavam completamente perplexos com a atitude da jovem, até mesmo Orochimaru.

No entanto, Sasuke não conseguiu se conter.

"Sakura, ele tentou matar você milhares de vezes!"

"Eu sei, Sasuke! Mas eu me recuso a mata-lo...!"

"Como você pode ser tão idiota?.!"

"Você esta querendo que eu mate alguém e eu sou a idiota?.!"

"É claro que é! Sakura, você tem todo o direito de dar um tiro nele e acabar com a vida de quem tentou tirar a sua...!"

Itachi e Kakashi estavam realmente assustados com a discussão do casal, e ficaram mais ainda quando viram Sasuke perder a paciência e quase apertar o gatilho do revolver, o qual estava apontado firmemente para Orochimaru.

"Não!" – Sakura exclamou, segurando o braço de seu noivo, exasperada. – "Ele não vale a pena. Você só vai sujar o seu nome matando-o."

Ele ficou olhando-a, estático, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

O Hatake e Itachi também estavam ligeiramente abobalhados com as palavras da moça e deixaram o silencio reinar por alguns segundos até que a porta se abriu de súbito pela segunda vez, enchendo o aposento com sons de passos, os quais pertenciam à inúmeros guardas.

Estes tomaram controle da situação, e já estavam puxando Kakashi para o lado, para que cuidassem dele e vendo sua resistência, Itachi foi lá ajuda-los, deixando Sasuke e Sakura "sozinhos".

O Uchiha mais novo ainda ouvia as palavras de sua noiva em sua mente e ela insistia em segurar o braço dele, como se esperasse que ele voltasse a realidade primeiro.

Sasuke analisou-a meticulosamente antes de murmurar:

"Como você consegue ser assim?" – Ela olhou para baixo, sem saber o que fazer.

"Eu... Não sei..." – E depois o olhou, sorrindo singelamente.

Sua surpresa não foi menor ao sentir os braços de seu noivo ao redor de seu corpo, delicadamente. Seus orbes esmeralda se arregalaram por alguns segundos e logo a voz baixa dele adentrou seus ouvidos.

"Que bom que... você está bem..." – Lentamente ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele, sorrindo de forma singela e sentindo algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. Deus... Havia ficado com tanto medo de não poder vê-lo mais...

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

O Uchiha fechou os olhos.

"Fique quieta." – E a abraçou mais apertado, afundando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

Nunca havia sentido tanto medo como naquela noite. E pensar que antes de toda aquela confusão estava em seu quarto junto com ela... Droga... Se acontecesse algo mais sério... Por um momento havia achado que iria perde-la... E... Nunca mais queria sentir isso novamente.

Droga, devia uma a Neji.

**Rumo ao epílogo!**

* * *

**Olá! n.n/**

**Enfim, estamos quase no final xD O próximo cap será o epílogo e então a fic vai estar finalizada! n.n Espero que tenham gostado do final da ação n.n**

**Reviews:**

Ika

Christopher Ino-baka

Hyuuga Tha

Asakure

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Carolmolly

Misaki Matsuya

Mykoto Chan

NaNe

Gisah-chan

paloma sakura (Entendeu de onde ele tirou o revólver agora? n.n)

Adriana Paiva

Rachel

**Arigatou, minna! n.n Eu prometo que vou responder decentemente as reviews do epílogo i.i E por favor, não deixem de comentar, ok? o/**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


	18. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Kishi-sensei u.u**

**Casal: Sasuke e Sakura**

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

**N/A: Nhaaaaa i.i Foi tão legal escrever essa fic que dá uma pena termina-la... xD**

* * *

**Epílogo**

A jovem sorriu de leve, apoiada no parapeito da sacada, sentindo a brisa da noite balançar seus cabelos róseos. O arrepio de frio não foi evitado já que estava usando um vestido de alças finas. Olhou de esguelha para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado, repousando os orbes escuros nas estrelas brilhantes.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." – Aquela voz foi o suficiente para tirar o Uchiha de seus devaneios e olhá-la, intrigado.

"Hn?"

"Parabéns pelo aniversário e por se tornar o rei." – O sorriso dela era tão aconchegante que o fazia quase esquecer o que ela estava dizendo.

Puxou um relógio do bolso, vendo que eram exatamente 0:05.

Então Sakura estava contando os minutos...?

"Ah, e desculpe." – A jovem continuou, olhando para baixo em seguida. – "Eu não consegui arranjar nenhum presente graças àquela confusão."

Sasuke fechou os olhos, virando-se para o horizonte.

"Eu não poderia pedir um presente melhor que o nosso casamento, baka."

Sakura fixou os olhos nele, surpresa e depois sorriu, sentindo a face ruborizar de leve.

"Sabe, você deveria ser assim toda vez."

"Não comece."

"Ora, eu estou apenas sendo sincera. Mas até que você está aprendendo uns bons modos." – Ela comentou, pensativa e nem percebeu o olhar dele sobre si, acompanhado de um sorriso maroto.

"Você está dizendo isso apenas naquelas noites em que nós dois"-

"Sasuke-kun!" – Ela o repreendeu, muito corada, lhe dando um tapa de leve no braço.

O sorriso maroto não sumiu da face do rapaz e ele limitou-se a deslizar uma mão para a cintura de sua noiva, capturando os lábios dela logo em seguida, ardentemente. Parecia que o frio não era capaz de incomoda-los, talvez pelo fato de que estivessem bastante entretidos com a dança de suas línguas, ou com o calor que um passava para o outro.

Sasuke quebrou o beijo lentamente, olhando-a nos olhos em seguida e notando um pequeno rubor naquela face delicada.

"Sakura, posso escolher meu presente?" – A jovem achou estranho, mas apenas afirmou.

"Claro, pode falar."

O Uchiha a pegou nos braços, rapidamente, fazendo-a se assustar e se zangar ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei, o que você-?.!"

"Você disse que eu poderia escolher meu presente. Estou apenas levando-o para o meu quarto."

E começou uma caminhada pelos corredores do castelo, com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios e uma Sakura muito corada em seus braços.

"E-ei...!"

"Sakura, presentes não falam, então fique quieta."

"Ora, seu-!"

Mas não terminou de falar porque Sasuke entrou no quarto e depositou-a na cama, ficando por cima dela logo em seguida.

Todos os xingamentos prestes a sair de sua boca sumiram assim que a respiração do Uchiha começou a se mesclar com a sua e os lábios dele cobriram os seus novamente, em um beijo avassalador. Ela apenas pensou em agradecê-lo pela porta do quarto estar fechada e as luzes estarem apagadas, mas isso foi apenas um pensamento porque seus lábios estavam muito bem encaixados nos dele, incapaz – e sem vontade – de falar nada.

Assim que se apartaram, Sakura podia ver a franja dele caindo em desalinho sobre os olhos, mas sem escondê-los e tinha certeza de que eles estavam tentando ler sua alma.

"Ei... eu amo você..." – Sasuke murmurou, os lábios perigosamente próximos aos dela. No entanto, a jovem continuava apenas a olha-lo, muda.

O Uchiha suspirou.

"Ótimo, esqueça a parte do presente e volte a falar, ok?" – Aquilo fez Sakura rir baixinho e uma das mãos delicadas dela correu para sua franja, afastando-a de cair insistentemente sobre seus olhos. O sorriso dela ainda o mantinha em hipnose até ouvi-la murmurar:

"Eu também amo você."

O rapaz sorriu maliciosamente e voltou a beija-la, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua faminta e explorando cada lugar que encontrava, arrancando gemidos abafados da jovem. Sua mão deslizou rapidamente pelo corpo escultural dela, correndo para o zíper do vestido.

Apenas uma coisa piscava em sua cabeça.

Nunca havia adorado tanto aquela idéia de casamento arranjado...

**Owari.**

* * *

**Yo, minna!**

**Ficou minúsculo e por isso eu tinha pensado em colocar com o cap anterior, mas ia ficar meio estranho o.o' Anyway, espero q, mesmo sendo pequeno, vcs tenham gostado n.n**

**Reviews:**

Yamanaka Yumi

Marine Ryuuzaki

Gisah-chan

Deza-chan

Misaki Matsuya

paloma sakura-chan

Mykoto Chan

Christopher Ino-baka

Hyuuga Tha

Hinata Hyuuga xD

Asakure

Uchiha Harumi

Maghotta

Carolmolly

Ika

Adriana Paiva

Dessa-chan

**Muito obrigada mesmo a todas e muuuuitas reviews, atodos q leram a fic, q adicionaram nos favoritos e alertas e tbm agradeçoas pessoas q apenas leram!.!.! n.n ARIGATOU!.!.!.!.! -Chorando de emoção-**

**E eu vou postar a fic nova semana q vem, eu acho, então... até lá! n.n Tomara q ela tbm seja bem sucedida como essa aqui o/**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
